Alto Mando Adventures
by Greykushiro
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo miembro al Alto Mando, Anís, pura e inocente por naturaleza, hará que el Alto Mando la haga ver que no todos los cuentos acaban bien ni son de princesas. Pero Anís es algo especial entre sus compañeros... ¿Por qué Mirto habrá llamado a Anís para que se convierta en la nueva Alto Mando en una Liga en crisis?
1. Chapter 1: Un nuevo viento sopla

El Sol brillaba con fuerza en la región de Teselia en aquel Julio caluroso. En Ciudad Esmalte, una joven y su fiel Chandelure iban a tener una aventura de lo más sorprendente que podría cambiar las tornas de la prestigiosa Liga Pokémon de Teselia…

La chica guardó su cuaderno y su boli en su mochila mientras su Chandelure y sus compañeros pokémon intentaban cerrar la maleta.

-Lo siento, es que me ha dado por llevarme toda la casa.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus pokémon se la devolvieron y su gran amigo Golurk pegó tal testarazo a la maleta que parecía que no se podría abrir nunca más. La chica miró el sobre que tenía encima de la mesa, en el cual un tal Mirto le pedía que fuera a la Liga al ser escogida como miembro del Alto Mando, algo que ella no se lo podía creer al no haberse presentado… Pero a la vez estaba muy emocionada porque por fin cumpliría su sueño: Gracias al ser Alto Mando, escribiría la mejor historia de batallas y pokémon del mundo. Siempre supo que ser Alto Mando tenía sus privilegios, pero también sus contras… Tenía la seguridad de la región de Teselia, su hogar, en la palma de la mano y sabía que todos confiarían en ella. Eso la ponía muy nerviosa y no hacía más que preguntarse:

-¿Por qué me habrá escogido a mí? Sé que Mirto ha sido amigo de mis padres cuando yo era una niña, tengo una vaga noción de cómo es... Pero…

Sus pokémon la miraron apenados, pero ella se quitó la duda de su mente con dos palmaditas en la cara y miró por la ventana:

-Sé que ahí fuera es dónde debo estar y, por eso, Mirto me ha enviado esta carta. No debo defraudarle. ¡Vámonos!

Todos los pokémon rugieron a la vez y se pusieron en camino hacia la Liga Pokémon de Teselia…

_**CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO VIENTO SOPLA**_

Forzosamente, consiguió pasar la Calle Victoria y plantarse delante del gran castillo que coronaba aquella montaña hecha para los entrenadores que, con ansias de derrotar al Campeón, habían recolectado las 8 medallas de Teselia, empezando por la Medalla Trío, custodiada por Zeo, Millo y Maíz en Ciudad Gres, hasta acabar con la Medalla Leyenda del gran domadragones Lirio de Ciudad Caolín. Al lado del gran castillo había un centro pokémon, al que no dudó entrar para recuperar a sus cansados pokémon.

-Buenas tardes, Enfermera Joy. ¿Podría curar a mis pokémon?-dijo la chica plantándose delante del mostrador.

-Por supuesto.-un Audino se llevó las pokéball a una sala.-¿Eres una aspirante?

-No. Voy a ser miembro del Alto Mando. El Campeón Mirto me mandó una carta en la cual me pide que me una al Alto Mando.

-¿A-Al Alto Mando, dices?-Joy dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la chica sin entender nada.

Un anciano que estaba sentado allí se unió a la conversación:

-Desde que el pokémon de Mirto murió en extrañas circunstancias, el Alto Mando no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Según tengo entendido, Mirto es el sostén de la moral de Alto Mando y ahora que está algo deprimido, el Alto Mando se ha vuelto más sombrío. Ya nadie se atreve a retar a la Liga de Teselia.

-¿Por eso estaba tan vacía la Calle Victoria?

-En efecto.-respondió el chico de la tienda.-Antes había un montón de entrenadores comprando nuestros productos, pero desde hace tres meses, ya nadie se presenta aquí, ¿verdad, Mila?

-Sí…-dijo dando un suspiro la chica que estaba en la misma tienda.-Ya nadie compra pociones, antiparaliz, antídotos… Estamos en la quiebra, Milo.-y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados encima del mostrador.

-Vamos chicos, no os apenéis por tan poca cosa.-intentó dar ánimos el anciano.

-¡Para usted no será nada, señor Veterán! ¡Pero para nosotros es el sustento.-Le increpó Milo.

-Lo siento, lo siento… Es que la juventud de hoy en día siempre se queja por todo y por eso me ha salido tan espontáneo.

La chica miraba aquella escena dramática sin mediar palabra y, con su monedero en mano, se acercó al mostrador sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Bueno… Ya que estamos, me llevaré uno de cada.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

A ambos hermanos se les iluminó la cara y, rápidamente, pusieron sobre el mostrador todos los artículos que le habían pedido su clienta. La chica cogió todo y les dio el dinero.

-¡Muchas gracias por comprar!-dijeron al unísono ambos hermanos con una reverencia.-Señorita…

-Anís.-respondió la chica enseñando una sonrisa.

-Espero que no cambies.-interrumpió Veterán.-Si de verdad quieres entrar en el Alto Mando, nunca olvides tu sonrisa y tu pureza, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo…-Anís aún no entendía nada.

Siempre oyó hablar bien del Alto Mando, pero en aquel momento, las tornas se giraron al sentido contrario. ¿Estaba haciendo bien uniéndose al Alto Mando? ¿O de lo contario estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo? Con otras palmaditas en la cara consiguió quitarse la resignación de su cabeza.

-¡No voy a lamentarme ahora! ¡He hecho mi decisión y nadie la cambiará!

-¡Esa es la actitud, Anís!-dijo Mila con un puño en alto.

-No, no, hermanita… Vaya educación… Ella es la Alto Mando Anís de Teselia.

Anís se sonrojó al oír eso.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Lo siento!

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Audino con las 4 pokeballs de Anís.

-Señorita Anís, sus pokémon están en perfectas condiciones.-la dijo la Enfermera Joy con una sonrisa mientras le daba las pokéballs a su entrenadora.-Mucha suerte.

-¡Eso!-ambos hermanos levantaron el pulgar.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Os visitaré todos los días si puedo!-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.-¡Adiós!

Anís salió del Centro Pokémon. Milo suspiró:

-Ella es muy diferente a los demás miembros, ¿no creéis?

-Es verdad… Es como si su felicidad no se apagara nunca.

-Recordad que así eran los demás.-dijo Veterán con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Anda! ¡Si no estás muerto! Como estabas con los ojos cerrados y sin moverte, pensé que ya estabas criando malvas.-dijo sarcásticamente Mila.

-Estos niños de hoy en día no respetan a nadie. En mi tiempo, eras castigado duramente si no se respetaba a los adultos…

-Pero estamos en el siglo XXI, no en la era del Pokezóico.-dijo Milo siguiendo el juego a su hermana.

Ambos hermanos soltaron una carcajada. Veterán suspiró e intentó contener sus ansias de pegarle un bastonazo a cada uno.

-Cambiando de tema, esa chica desprende un "aroma" muy puro, ¿no creéis?

-Sí,-respondió la enfermera.-ojalá tenga suerte en esto.

-Sí… Creo que Mirto lo que ha querido llamando a esta chica es hacer que cambie el viento del invierno eterno que cubre al Alto mando en este momento por un sol de primavera intensa.

-Yo creo que lo conseguirá.-dijo Mila con determinación.

-Y yo.

-Sí… Creo que un nuevo viento en la Liga está a punto de soplar…

(Fuera)

Por fin, Anís se colocó en la puerta del gran castillo. Respiró hondo y empujó la verja con todas sus fuerzas, entrando en aquel lugar formado por cuatro habitáculos que rodeaban una extraña estatua de la cual salían unas escaleras hasta el habitáculo más grande de todos: la sala del Campeón de Teselia, Mirto.

Lo que no sintió es que, desde una ventana, una chica rubia la seguía con la mirada.

-Ya ha llegado. Debe ser ella de quien nos habló Mirto.

-¿Cómo se atreve a traer a una inexperimentada a la Liga el maestro?-dijo una voz rotunda sincronizada por el crujido de unos nudillos.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo… Su mente es tan inocente y pura… Pobrecilla…-rió la chica.

-No sabe en lo que se está metiendo… Da igual a quién traiga el maestro, no nos hará cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero esa chica es diferente a los demás aspirantes que nos trajeron… No consigo leer bien una parte de su mente…

-Basta de cháchara.-dijo otra voz diferente a las otras dos.-No hagamos esperar a la invitada.

En la poca luz que entraba en aquel habitáculo, se pudo ver a alguien dejando una copa de vino en la mesilla y levantándose de una silla:

-Cuanto antes la veamos, antes se acabará esto.

Los tres salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al encuentro de su Campeón Mirto y de aquella chica que se hacía llamar Anís del Alto Mando…


	2. Chapter 2: La llegada de una novata

_**CAPÍTULO 2: LA LLEGADA DE UNA NOVATA**_

Después de subir las incontables escaleras, Anís se plantó delante de un edificio compuesto de columnas y un tejado verde. Cogió aire y se metió dentro. Tuvo que subir más escaleras en aquel lugar tan iluminado, a pesar de la noche, y, por fin, se plantó delante del Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de la región de Teselia: Mirto.

Nada más verla, Mirto fue corriendo a saludarla y a darla un buen abrazo:

-¡Hombre, Anís, cuánto tiempo! ¡No te veía desde que usabas pañal!-se reía el Campeón después de darla un gran abrazo.

Aquel hombre, el Campeón Mirto, derrochaba felicidad y tranquilidad, a pesar de haber perdido a su querido pokémon hace meses. Anís aún no se podía creer que aquel hombre estuviera tan sonriente después de lo que Milo, Mila y Veterán le habían contado.

Anís se repuso de su asombro y le enseñó la carta que Mirto le había enviado:

-¿Usted me envió esta carta, no?

-En efecto. ¿Es que ocurre algo?

-¡No, por nada! ¡Es que me alegro un montón de que me haya escogido como Alto Mando! ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad para mí! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Nada, nada. ¡Cómo te pones! Necesitaba llenar el último espacio entre el Alto Mando y pensé: "¿Quién mejor que Anís?".

-¿Y por qué yo?

Hubo un gran silencio. La sonrisa del Campeón se apagó y Anís sintió que aquella pregunta sobraba, pero Mirto reaccionó después de meditar algo:

-Podrás ver que los miembros del Alto Mando no son gran cosa… Verás, para encontrar a un Alto Mando, no me valgo de la fuerza que tenga ni nada por el estilo… Me valgo de lo que tienen aquí dentro.-dijo señalándose el corazón con el dedo pulgar.

-¿En el corazón?

-Exacto. Yo sólo quiero a personas que quieran de corazón a sus pokémon y que los protejan hasta el final. Las personas sólo se vuelven fuertes cuando tienen algo importante que proteger. Los entrenadores que vienen a la Liga Pokémon no son fuertes por tener las 8 medallas, son fuertes porque quieren proteger sus sueños de ser los mejores de la región de Teselia. Y ahí es donde entra el Alto Mando. Ellos quieren proteger su reputación como los mejores entrenadores de la región cueste lo que cueste, al igual que el Campeón. Pero al final, nuestro trabajo es perder ante ellos o enseñarles que hay que luchar más por un sueño.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso?

-¡Huy! ¡Es verdad! Me he salido del tema… Lo que quiero decirte es que no hace falta ser fuerte para conseguir lo que te propones. Hay que encontrar algo importante por lo que pelear y tener una mínima dosis de humildad. Esa es la verdadera fuerza. Los miembros que tengo ahora en el Alto Mando son especiales entre sí, e incluso han encontrado ese "algo importante". Eso es lo que valoro. Para ti, Anís, ¿qué es lo más importante?

-Yo… Nunca me lo había preguntado…

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tu sueño te ha traído hasta aquí! ¡Eso es lo más importante para ti! ¡Tu sueño!

Anís estaba alucinando con aquel hombre. A pesar de su aspecto campechano y desenfadado, daba consejos muy sabios de cara al futuro.

-Bueno… Pero no hay que agobiarse… ¡Hay que vivir la vida y disfrutar del momento!

Mirto se rió mientras se rascaba su enmarañado pelo. Pero, de pronto se puso muy serio y miró a la puerta.

-Así que ésta es la chica que iba a venir, ¿eh?-dijo una voz femenina.

Anís se giró y pudo ver a una chica rubia con cara de dormida y vestido y gorro rosas y un hombre musculoso y moreno al lado de la chica.

-¿No llegáis un poco tarde?-dijo Mirto con una sonrisa.

-No entiendo que tiene de especial esta chica para que haya despertado tu curiosidad, maestro.-dijo el moreno ignorando la pregunta de su maestro.

Anís notó que ambos la miraban de modo penetrante, examinándola de arriba abajo. Empezó a sentirse muy incómoda, pero Mirto ayudó un poco a rebajar los nervios:

-Vamos chicos, ¿cuántas veces os he dicho que hay que tener respeto? ¿Es que no os vais a presentar o qué, Catleya?

A Anís se la iluminaron los ojos y fue corriendo hasta plantarse delante de Catleya, a la que cogió de las manos:

-¡¿Entonces usted es Catleya, el As del Palacio Batalla?! ¡Es un honor conocerla! ¡Me llamo Anís! ¡Encantada de conocerla!

Catleya se soltó e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se alejara un poco:

-Sí, sí. Entendido… Qué ruidosa eres…

-¡Es que es la primera vez que estoy delante de un As del Frente y que, encima, es Alto Mando! ¿Me firmarías un autógrafo?

Catleya no sabía cómo responder a tal pregunta. A pesar de ser un miembro del Frente de Batalla de Sinnoh y, a la vez, un miembro del Alto Mando de Teselia, nunca se vió en un aprieto como aquel. Claro… En Sinnoh tenía a su mayordomo Kokuran y era él quien firmaba los autógrafos que ella consideraba necesarios y en Teselia no solía salir mucho por miedo a sus poderes telequinéticos, aunque más de una vez iba a su casa de Pueblo Arenisca a tomar una taza de té con su mejor amiga: la Campeona de la región de Sinnoh, Cintia.

-Ahora no estoy por la labor de firmar autógrafos, y menos a extraños.

Anís notó que aquello le cayó como una loseta de hormigón encima. Mirto, por supuesto, reaccionó ante tal respuesta:

-Ella no es una extraña, Catleya. Ella es a partir de hoy un miembro del Alto Mando y quiero que se la respete como tal.

-Si tú lo dices…-Catleya bostezó al decir eso.

La verdad es que lo que más molestaba a Catleya de esa chica no era que fuera tan expresiva e inocente, sino que ella tuvo que ganarse con sudor y lágrimas, al igual que sus demás compañeros el título de Alto Mando y sentía que Anís se lo estaba ganando de gorra y, aquello, no lo entendía… ¡¿Qué tenía de especial esa chica que no tuvieran ellos?!

Mirto se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de los miembros y su rostro detonó un enfado del cual Anís, al ser escritora y poder leer un poco los gestos de la gente, se asustó un poco.

-¿Dónde está el vampiro ese, Lotto? ¿No dije expresamente que vinierais todos?-dijo con evidente enfado el Campeón.

-Si hablas de Aza, maestro-dijo el hombre moreno, que ahora se llamaba Lotto,-se fue en el último momento a su sala porque dice que aquí había poco que ver.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con su opinión.-respondió Catleya-No sé por qué nos molestamos en venir para ver tal panorama. Yo me vuelvo a mis aposentos que estoy que no me tengo. Mañana tendré que recuperar mis horas de sueño que he perdido hoy.

-Y si me disculpa a mí, maestro, me voy a entrenar.

Mirto cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos mientras meditaba algo…

-¡QUIETOS LOS DOS!-gritó el Campeón.

Ambos miembros se detuvieron en seco ante la orden de Mirto. Nunca habían visto a Mirto tan enfadado y sabían que se habían metido en un problema gordo…

-Quiero que os presentéis como es debido. Con Aza ya hablaré después…

Ambos miembros se giraron con resignación, en especial Catleya, y miraron a Anís.

-Yo soy el Alto Mando Lotto de tipo Lucha. Bienvenida a la Liga.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Y yo soy el Alto Mando Catleya de tipo psíquico.-respondió con un aire de resignación.

-Y quien falta es el Alto Mando Aza de tipo siniestro. De él no esperes mucho y no te dejes engañar por sus falsas expresiones. Es croupier en el Casino Mayólica y sabe cómo esconder sus sentimientos bajo sus sonrisas falsas.-le advirtió Mirto.

-Yo… Soy Anís y me especializo en pokémon de tipo fantasma. Encantada de conocerles.-dijo haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Ya podemos irnos, Mirto?-preguntó Catleya ignorando vilmente a Anís.

Mirto asintió mientras suspiraba y ambos miembros dejaron a solas a la chica y al Campeón. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el campeón percibió que ambos miembros estaban bien lejos como para oírlos.

-Siento mucho la falta de educación de mis miembros…

-No pasa nada. Ya me avisaron Milo, Mila y Veterán.

-Vaya… ¿Ya les has conocido? ¿A qué son majos, eh? Me da pena que les vaya tan mal por nuestra culpa… Entonces te habrán contado todo lo que ocurre aquí, ¿no?

-Sí. Que usted perdió a su pokémon por una extraña enfermedad y, por eso, usted y los del Alto Mando están tan… Tan fríos…

-¡Por favor! No me trates de usted, Anís. ¿O has visto a Lotto o a Catleya referirse a mí así?

-No…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Llámame como todos: Mirto, maestro, Campeón… O directamente no me llames.

-De acuerdo…

Mirto se dio cuenta de la inseguridad de Anís:

-Que no te hagan sentir mal esos tres, Anís. Porque ellos sean así, no debes serlo tú.

Anís recordó las palabras de Veterán en el Centro Pokémon: "Nunca olvides tu sonrisa".

-Bueno, deberás estar cansada después de recorrerte la Calle Victoria… ¡Ven! ¡Te enseñaré tu sala!

Ambos bajaron hasta la estatua y Mirto empezó a explicarla:

-Si miras desde la puerta, la de la derecha del todo es la de Lotto. Que no te asuste el olor a sudor, ya estamos todos acostumbrados.-dijo riéndose.

Anís notó como el Campeón, siempre que podía, intentaba que ella se sintiera a gusto en aquel lugar.

-La de al lado es la de Catleya… Te recomendaría que no hicieras ruido cerca de esa sala porque lo primero que te llevas es un lamparazo en la cabeza.

-¡¿Un lamparazo?!-exclamó asustada-¡¿Tanta fuerza tiene?!

-¡Ah! ¿Es que no lo sabes? Catleya tiene un problema de mente o algo así… Tiene unos poderes telequinéticos muy fuertes y casi no los puede controlar. Por eso, se pasa todo el día durmiendo para controlarlos mejor. Si no recuerdo mal, el otro día tuvimos que llevar a Aza a ponerle puntos en la ceja por hacer trampas mientras jugábamos a las cartas. ¡Vaya testarazo le metió con las cortinas! ¡Eso le pasa por guardarse "un as en la manga"! Catleya lo descubrió porque también tiene el poder de leer la mente de otras personas, aunque según ella, Aza se dejó leer la mente para divertirse un rato y que hubiera emoción en la partida… Vaya par… Aún me pregunto cómo consiguieron ser miembros del Alto Mando…-dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Anís empezaba a sentir que el Alto Mando se trataban como si fueran una familia, a pesar de recibimiento tan frío que tuvo hace poco.

-La tuya es la de la izquierda y la de al lado es la de Aza. Sinceramente, no hay nada de anormal por el ala izquierdo, sólo que es la más silenciosa. Perfecta para una escritora, ¿no? Lo que sí te aconsejo es que no te acerques mucho a la sala de Aza. Suele pasar de la gente que no le importa, como ahora, y suele encerrarse en sí mismo cuando está ahí dentro.

-Pero eso no es malo, ¿no?

-No… Pero incluso yo he perdido los nervios con él. Sólo ten paciencia. A pesar de lo poco sociable que es, tiene muy buena educación, así que no dudes en saludarle si le ves alguna vez. Bueno… No te enredo más que sino nos quedamos aquí hasta el próximo Campeonato de Liga.-dijo sonriendo.

-Esto, Mirto…-le detuvo Anís-¿Crees que les he caído bien?

-Caerles no sé… Pero despertar su curiosidad lo has conseguido.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo ya daba por hecho que ninguno vendría, pero me ha sorprendido que por lo menos dos se presentaran y, con eso, ya me contento. ¡Tú da lo mejor de ti misma y no te preocupes por ellos! Seguro que poco a poco abrirán su corazón hacia ti, de eso estoy seguro. Pero debes poner algo de tu parte.

-¿De mi parte?

-Sí. Lo único que te pido es que seas tú misma. Eso es lo que quieren ver ellos. Sigue sonriendo como hasta ahora.

-¡De acuerdo, Mirto!-dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Da lo mejor de ti!-y con estas palabras, se marchó a su sala.

Anís miró la puerta de su habitación y suspiró. Con un gran empujón, abrió la puerta de par en par. Era una sala llena de estanterías en donde poder poner sus libros y, detrás de otra puerta, se hallaba su dormitorio. Con ayuda de sus pokémon vació la maleta e introdujo cada pila de libros en una balda. Después de tomarse su tiempo colocando todo, se introdujo en la cama para caer de una vez por todas en los brazos de Cresselia…

Por fin, la novata había llegado a la Liga de Teselia, pero no hacía más que preguntarse: ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Cuál era su cometido?

Pero mientras ella se hacía estas preguntas, en la habitación de Catleya estaban reunidos ella, Lotto y Aza.

-Ya no entiendo a Mirto… ¿Qué busca trayendo a esta chica a la Liga?-preguntó enfadada Catleya.

-Yo mismo me lo pregunto. Debe tener algo de lo que no nos hayamos percatado… Ya sé, quiero comprobar algo.

-Ilumínanos, cavernícola.-dijo Aza bebiendo una copa de su vino.

-Te iluminaré, vampiro esmirriado, ¿y si la hacemos una prueba?

-¿Una prueba?-preguntó dudosa Catleya.

-Sí… Claro que de ella me encargaré yo.-se adjudicó la prueba Lotto.

-¿Mañana por la mañana?

-Si no tengo que madrugar, sí.-dijo bostezando Catleya.

-Bien… Allí estaremos-dijo Aza dejando la copa vacía en la mesilla.-Pero no hay que decirle nada a él.

-Eso es obvio. Ya os daré la señal de entrada. Buenas noches.-Lotto se fue de la sala.

Catleya bostezó y se tumbó en la cama. Su compañero Aza jugaba con su bufanda amarilla.

-Dime, ¿qué te parece la chica? Lotto piensa que debe tener algo especial…

-¿Leer la mente de otros no es un acto de violación de la intimidad?

-Tú también lo harías si pudieras leer la mente, ¿no?

-Eso no te lo niego. Respecto a la chica… No me gusta sacar conclusiones sin haberla conocido mejor. Si también ha abierto la curiosidad del cavernícola, es que debe ser alguien especial.

-Bueno, pero eso ya lo descubriremos mañana. Y ahora vete que tengo sueño.

Cada vez que Catleya tenía sueño, se comportaba como una niña a pesar de su regia enseñanza, cosa que a Aza le hacía gracia. Aza cogió su copa y salió de la sala. Catleya siempre hablaba más con Aza que con cualquier otro miembro ya que era al único al que no le podía leer la mente. A la vez, Catleya era la única que podía adivinar sus sonrisas falsas, al igual que Mirto, con lo cual, había cierta simpatía entre ambos.

Antes de entrar, una voz que nunca quiso oír en aquel momento lo detuvo. Delante de él se puso el Campeón de Teselia Mirto…


	3. Chapter 3: Una noria y muchos talentos

_**CAPÍTULO 3: UNA NORIA Y MUCHOS TALENTOS**_

La mañana del primer día era muy soleada. Anís fue despertada por un rayo de sol que entraba por la cortina morada. Con un gran bostezo se estiró y de un salto salió de la cama.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo a sus pokémon que estaban en la alfombra-¡Qué noche más buena he pasado! ¿Y vosotros?

Todos ellos asintieron ante la pregunta de su entrenadora. Anís miró la hora: ¡eran las 6 de la mañana!

-¡Qué pronto es! ¡Aún todos deben de estar durmiendo! Sobre todo Catleya… Más vale no salir si no nos queremos llevar un sillazo o algo.-dijo sonriendo Anís.

Ya casi se había olvidado de la bienvenida tan gélida que había tenido ayer. Muy entusiasmada, cogió su cuaderno y su boli y se puso a escribir:

-Voy a hacer tiempo mientras tanto. Voy a escribir como una especie de diario de lo que me vaya ocurriendo…

Todos sus pokémon se pusieron alrededor de ella para escuchar a su entrenadora, ya que a ésta la gustaba escribir en voz alta…

Al cabo de un rato, cerró el cuaderno toda satisfecha:

-Uff… Me ha llevado más de lo previsto… ¿Qué hora es?

Chandelure señaló el reloj: ¡Eran las 11!

-¡Por Reshiram y Zekrom! ¡Debía estar a las 9 en el comedor!

Es el problema que tenía Anís… Se ponía a escribir y no se acordaba en que día y hora vivía. Típico, cuando a la gente la gusta hacer algo, pasa el tiempo volando… Rápidamente se cambió y se peinó. Guardó a sus pokémon en las pokéballs y salió corriendo en dirección al comedor.

Nada más llegar pudo ver en una mesa larga a Catleya sentada en un lado con cara de zombie dormido y al otro lado a Lotto comiendo unos cruasanes. Al lado de Lotto había un joven vestido de negro con una bufanda amarilla tomando una taza de café. Supuso que se trataba de Aza, el Alto Mando de tipo siniestro que no vio ayer. Anís se sentó al lado de Catleya:

-Buenos días.-dijo algo nerviosa, pero sin olvidarse de su gran sonrisa.

-Aquí a gusto de consumidor todo, eh… ¿Tenías roto el reloj o algo?-dijo malhumorada Catleya.

-Catleya, porque no hayas dormido bien no significa que debas tenerla con todos.-la tranquilizó Lotto.

Catleya le lanzó una mirada asesina. Estaba claro que hoy no estaba de humor.

-¿Quieres unos cruasanes?-preguntó Lotto mientras la acercaba el plato.

-Sí, muchas gracias.-dijo cogiendo uno.-Por cierto… ¿Hay chocolate o algo por el estilo?

-Claaro… Estamos aquí para servirte, no te fastidia. ¡También sería!-protestó Catleya.

-En la máquina aquella hay chocolate y café. Las tazas están a la derecha-respondió Aza sin quitar ojo al café.

-¡Gracias!-dijo enérgica Anís.

Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la máquina.

-¡¿Pero se os ha caído un Boldore a la cabeza a los dos o qué?!

-Callándonos no vamos a descubrir nada, Catleya.-respondió Aza.-Estoy sólo inspeccionando cómo es su personalidad. Tú tienes tus métodos y yo los míos.

-Además, a nosotros no nos gustarían que nos hicieran el vacío, ¿no?-preguntó Lotto.

Eso sólo consiguió que Catleya se malhumorara más y, con sus poderes, tiró la taza de café encima de la ropa del Alto Mando siniestro. Por supuesto, el café estaba hirviendo y éste no hizo más que levantarse de un salto:

-¡Ostras! Contigo hay que comer con un exorcista al lado.-dijo vilmente Aza.

Aquel comentario le cayó como una loseta a Catleya, quien rápidamente con su fuerza psíquica, iba a lanzarle una silla, pero la silla no fue justamente a donde quería ella, sino hacia Anís, que seguía pegándose con los botones de la máquina.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó Lotto.

Anís se giró asustada, pero antes de que le diera la silla, Lotto se lanzó contra ella y la salvó de un sillazo seguro.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Lotto alargando su mano para ayudar a levantar a Anís.

-Sí…-dijo Anís tímidamente.-Gracias…

-No ha sido nada.

El Alto Mando de lucha se giró hacia Catleya:

-¡Catleya! ¡Te has pasado! ¡¿No te acuerdas de que Mirto nos dijo que nos comportáramos bien con ella?!

Catleya enmudeció ante el enfado de Lotto y miró a Aza buscando algo de defensa, pero éste se giró y se marchó de la sala sin mediar palabra. Anís notó que, aquel día, el ambiente estaba muy cargado y que no era un buen día como para conocerse mejor. Catleya se levantó de su silla y se fue sin dirigir palabra alguna.

-Siento mucho lo que está pasando… Verás, hoy todos están un poco ajetreados.

-¿Por qué?

-Dentro de una semana viene el Director de la región de Teselia a evaluar la Liga y no nos cae muy bien que digamos. Te pedimos por favor que no interfieras mucho en esto, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo…

-Bueno, tengo que irme a entrenar. Si buscas a Mirto, está en la Calle Victoria recogiendo unas plantas. Adiós.

Lotto dejó sola a Anís en el restaurante. Como pudo, se tomó el chocolate sobrante. De un plumazo, el día que parecía ser relajante se había vuelto frío. Era tal y como sus amigos del Centro Pokémon la habían advertido. En aquel momento, ella quería estar con alguien y no dudó en presentarse en el Centro Pokémon:

-¡Buenos días, Señorita Anís!-gritó Milo al verla entrar.

-¡Siempre es un honor verla de nuevo! ¿Qué tal la primera noche?-preguntó Mila.

-La noche, bien, pero el día…

Veterán se dio cuenta de la confusión y tristeza que traía la chica:

-¿No me digas que ya te has dejado llevar por ellos, no?

-No… ¡Pero es tal como decíais! Ayer, cuando me presenté, sólo el Campeón me sonrió, y hoy he notado la frialdad de todos ellos, aunque son buenas personas, sobretodo Lotto.

-¡¿El Alto Mando Lotto?!-preguntó Milo.

-Sí. Hoy me ha lanzado sin querer una silla con sus poderes Catleya y él me ha salvado.

-Normal que sea el único decente. Lotto es el pupilo de Mirto desde que tenía 7 años.-explicaba Veterán.-Le enseñó desde las artes del combate hasta la educación que debe llevar un miembro del Alto Mando. Siempre venía aquí a comprar víveres para sus aventuras en la Calle Victoria. No le vemos desde hace 2 meses…

-La verdad es que él me recuerda a alguien…

-¡¿A Alguien?!-saltó Mila.-¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-¡N-no es nada! Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía 7 años y estaba con mis padres en Ciudad Mayólica en el parque de atracciones. En un descuido mirando los algodones de azúcar me separé de ellos. Y para encontrarlos en un lugar tan grande, pensé en subirme a la noria. Así que fui y me monté sin darme cuenta de que dentro también había un niño. No recuerdo bien su aspecto, pero sé que tenía una gran sonrisa y era muy sincero…

_-¿Te has perdido, verdad?-preguntó el niño._

_-Sí. Quiero ver si puedo ver a mis papás desde aquí.-dijo Anís mirando por la ventanilla._

_El niño la miró y después bajó la cabeza:_

_-Oye… ¿Tú crees que los sueños se pueden volver realidad?_

_Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Anís._

_-¡Pues claro que se pueden! ¡Sino, no serían sueños! ¡Arceus no nos hubiera dado el don de tener sueños sin el don de cumplirlos! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Por curiosidad. Es que llevo haciéndome la misma pregunta desde hace poco… Por tus palabras, vas a ser escritora, ¿no?_

_Anís se sonrojó:_

_-Si… ¡Y seré la mejor, ya lo verás!_

_-Ese es el espíritu. _

_-¿Y el tuyo cuál es?_

_El niño enmudeció:_

_-Es algo muy difícil de conseguir... ¡Pero si de verdad existen los sueños, pelearé por ellos! Eso es lo que hay que hacer, ¿no?_

_-¡Exacto! Y ahora, mi único sueño es encontrar a mis papás._

_-¿No son aquellos?-dijo apuntando a una pareja que hablaba con al Agente Mara._

_-¡Sí! ¡Son ellos! ¿Cómo…?_

_-¿Lo he sabido querías decir?-concluyó la pegunta el niño.-Porque te vi con ellos antes. Sabes, tienes muy buen corazón. ¡Me has caído bien y todo!_

_-¡Gracias! ¡Podríamos ser amigos!_

_-Sí… Pero no puedo estar aquí todos los días. Creo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos._

_-Da igual. Si seguimos siendo amigos, seguro que algún día nos encontraremos._

_Ambos niños chocaron los puños y sonrieron. En aquel momento, una amistad surgió entre ellos. La noria paró y, al bajarse, el niño se acercó a la niña._

_-Hace tiempo, oí a un hombre decir un dicho que quiero compartir contigo._

_-Dime._

_-"Nunca sueñes lo que otros han logrado. ¡Logra lo que jamás nadie ha soñado!"_

_-¡Bien dicho! A partir de este momento, tanto tú como yo cumpliremos nuestros sueños._

-Y eso es lo que ocurrió. Aquel día me hice amiga de aquel niño tan avispado y…

-¿No me digas que te enamoraste de él?-preguntó Joy.

Anís asintió sonrojada y sonriente.

-Lo malo es que no le pregunté el nombre…-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Eso es lo primordial, Señorita Anís!-gritó Mila.

-Es que… Me pilló desconcertada… y eso…-Anís se había puesto colorada.

-Y dime… ¿Has vuelto a ver a ese niño?-preguntó Veterán, quien se sintió atraído por la historia.

-No. No he vuelto a saber nada de él. Se lo pregunté día tras día al encargado de la noria, pero la última vez que lo vio fue conmigo. Dice que siempre se subía a esa noria para escuchar las historias de otras personas y ayudarlas.

-Vaya… Pues el niño sí que tenía buen corazón…-dijo asombrado Milo.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo los mendrugos del Alto Mando te han podido recordar a ese niño…-Veterán se rascó la barbilla.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta del Centro Pokémon se abrió dejando a todos con la boca abierta. En la puerta se hallaba la mismísima Alto Mando Catleya, quién miró a todos los lados buscando algo con su típica cara zombie. Anís, en una de sus suposiciones, supo que la buscaba a ella y empezó a elegir sus palabras bien para que ninguno de sus amigos, o ella, fueran lastimados con algo.

-Buenos días, Señorita Catleya.-la dijo Milo.

-Buenos días…-al decir esto, hizo una reverencia.

-¿Quería algo?-preguntó la Enfermera Joy.

Anís empezó a notar que el ambiente se había vuelto muy callado. Se sorprendió al ver cómo la presencia de un Alto Mando podía enmudecer a cualquiera. Ahora entendía a los entrenadores novatos que les retaban por primera vez…

-No, gracias.-dijo Catleya con una educación digna de una princesa.

Desvió su mirada hacia Anís, quien no hizo más que sorprenderse al ver que el destello de los ojos de Catleya había cambiado respecto al destello que emitían por la mañana.

-¿Tienes un momento, Anís?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió mucho a la Alto Mando Fantasma… ¡Había pronunciado su nombre!

-¡P-por supuesto!-dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-Acompáñame. Por favor.

Catleya se giró y salió del Centro Pokémon, sin olvidarse de despedirse. Anís compartió una mirada confusa con todos sus amigos, se despidió y salió al encuentro de la Alto Mando Psíquico…

Catleya la esperaba en la parte de arriba de la Calle Victoria, desde donde se extendía toda la región de Teselia. Anís se sentó a su lado e intentó romper el hielo:

-Qué buen día hace, ¿no crees?

Pero se fijó que la mirada de Catleya estaba perdida en su mente. Obviamente, estaba eligiendo las palabras que quería decir a su nueva compañera…

-¿Por qué eres así?-preguntó de improvisto Catleya.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Anís no entendía aquella pregunta.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡¿Sabes cuánto hemos tenido que luchar y sacrificar Lotto, Aza y yo para ser Altos Mandos?!

-No… No lo sé…

-¡Y lo que más me enfada es que Mirto te ha escogido a ti por nada! ¡Es como si te hubiera escogido por tu cara bonita! ¡Y encima tú te haces la inocente y sonríes por todo! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-preguntó repentinamente Anís.-Se supone que tú puedes leer la mente de otras personas.

Catleya se quedó muda al oír eso… Sabía que si seguía chillando de ese modo, sus poderes podrían salir a la luz otra vez, y eso la aterraba.

-Tienes razón. Puedo leer la mente de otras personas. ¿Te lo ha contado Mirto, no?

-Sí.

-Y tú… ¿Me consideras rara, verdad?

Catleya cerró sus ojos. Siempre odió que la gente la dijera que era rara y, lo peor, es que de pequeña la llamaban monstruo y nunca tuvo amigos. Hasta que conoció a Mirto… Y a raíz de eso conoció a Lotto y a Aza.

-Para nada. Yo nunca te considero ni te consideraré rara.

Catleya se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la chica.

-La gente diferente no es rara, sino especial. Cada uno nacemos con unas habilidades que hay que ir puliendo día a día.

-¿Y cuál es tu habilidad?

-¿La mía? Escribir digo yo…-y dirigió una gran sonrisa hacia Catleya. Después miró la región de Teselia.-Yo siempre he creído que si la gente saca todos sus talentos al máximo, este mundo sería perfecto. Pero también sería un aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no podrías luchar para cambiar esos errores que cometemos. A veces, es más divertido confundirse para reparar el error que ser perfecto. No me gusta nada la gente que quiere ser perfecta. Cuando alguien quiere ser perfecto, es porque se siente inútil.

-Vaya… Tienes muy buenas palabras… La verdad es que tienes algo de razón en eso. Siempre me he asustado de mis poderes, como esta mañana, pero a la vez sin ellos yo no sería como soy, ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Cada día te esfuerzas más por conseguir controlarlos. ¡Eso es lo que te hace más fuerte!

-¿Sabes? Me sorprendes. La primera vez que te vi, no pude leer bien tu mente y eso me atrajo hacia ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Es como si tu sonrisa no me dejara ver más allá. Al único que no había conseguido leer nada de su mente era a Aza.

-¿Es al que le tiraste la taza a la ropa esta mañana, no?

-Sí.-dijo recordando con pena aquel momento.-Aza es mentiroso por naturaleza, al contrario que Lotto, que ama la verdad. Son como el día y la noche. Lotto es fácil de leer al tener unos sentimientos muy bien definidos, pero Aza consigue bloquear su mente "mintiendo" a la mía. Pero eso ha conseguido que, día tras día, intente leer su mente.

-¿Ves? A veces se puede sacar algo bueno de todo.

-Tienes razón…-Catleya bajó la cabeza.-Lo siento… Siento lo que te hice antes.

-¡No pasa nada! No me he enfadado contigo ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Así de optimista?

-Porque los problemas de la mejor forma que se plantan cara es con una gran sonrisa. Mis padres siempre me lo han dicho. Si me pongo triste, eso quiere decir que el problema me ha vencido, y a mí no me gusta perder.

Catleya miró a Anís sorprendida. Un aire las rodeó en aquel mediodía del mes de Julio. En su rostro pudo ver a la Campeona de Sinnoh sonriéndola. Catleya se levantó riéndose en sus adentros:

-Gracias por ser sincera, pero esta conversación no significa que seamos amigas, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitarás mucho más que palabras bonitas para ablandarme.-dijo recuperando la compostura de ayer.

Anís sonrió y se levantó:

-Vale, pues asumo el reto.

-¿El reto?

-¡Sí! ¡Sé que algún día podré luchar a tu lado codo con codo! ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Los cuatro lucharemos felices juntos como Alto Mando que somos!

Catleya ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la personalidad de Anís. No quería sentirse vulnerable ante ella. Pero dentro suyo algo la decía que Mirto quería enseñarles algo trayendo a esta chica a la Liga y, poco a poco, eso saldría a la luz.

-Vayamos a comer.-fue lo único que la salió a Catleya en ese momento.

-¡De acuerdo!

Ambas Alto Mando se fueron andando sin percatarse que, detrás de una roca, Mirto las miraba sonriendo. Tal como había predicho, su plan estaba dando sus frutos…

(Liga Pokémon)

Lotto recogía su habitación para ir a comer, pero en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Aza entró en la sala tapándose la nariz.

-¿Sabes? Existen desodorantes en el mundo Pokémon.

-Y también existen ajos para ahuyentar a gente como tú.

-Un gracias habría válido.

Lotto se puso sus guantes y miró al Alto Mando Siniestro:

-¿Qué te ha hecho venir aquí? Dudo mucho que se te haya olvidado una carta o algo aquí.

-La verdad es que no veo a Catleya y a la chica por ningún lado.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

-No. Sólo era para abrir un poco el tema… ¿Has terminado eso?

-Sí. Después de comer lo pondré en marcha.

-De acuerdo.

Aza se giró para salir, pero una pregunta de Lotto lo detuvo:

-Te vi por la noche con el maestro. Parecía enfadado. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada importante. Que intentara de vez en cuando recoger las cartas que dejo esparcidas.

-Eso no fue lo que te dijo.-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Es tu palabra contra la mía. Si tanto te gusta la verdad, búscala por ti mismo.

Aza cerró con un portazo y Lotto suspiró. Nunca soportó las mentiras de Aza, pero algo le decía que el Alto Mando Siniestro no quería hablar de ese asunto con nadie. Se apretó su cinturón y salió al pasillo. Sabía que hoy se avecinaba algo especial…

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Intentaré seguir escribiendo cuando los exámenes me den algún respiro (los fines de semana lo más seguro). Espero que sigáis disfrutando se esta historia :D

Aún soy una novata, por eso todo comentario es y será bien recibido (pero sin pasarse) XD


	4. Chapter 4: La prueba

_**CAPÍTULO 4: LA PRUEBA**_

_-¡Sé que algún día podré luchar a tu lado codo con codo! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Los cuatro lucharemos felices juntos como Alto Mando que somos!_

Catleya no se podía quitar de la cabeza aquellas palabras que le acababa de decir su nueva compañera Anís. En el fondo, pensaba que era una ingenua por poner tantas esperanzas en un futuro que no se sabe lo que puede ocurrir, pero también sabía que aquella chica risueña era especial… No es que lo supiera, es que lo creía…

-No tenemos derecho a conocer el futuro, pero nada nos impide adelantarnos a él, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras de Aza la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Aza, Lotto y ella estaban en la mesa esperando a que los dos restantes vinieran para dar comienzo a la comida. Lotto miró extrañado a Aza:

-¿A qué han venido esas palabras?

Aza miró a Catleya y sonrió fríamente. Catleya entendió que su compañero le estaba pidiendo que hablaran como sólo ellos dos sabían: leyendo la mente.

-(¿Cómo has sabido que estaba pensando eso?)

-(Sabes perfectamente que mi trabajo como croupier me ha dado la habilidad de leer la mente a la gente mirándola a los ojos. No por algo se dice que los ojos son el espejo del alma.)

-(¡Habló quién pudo! Seguro que ningún croupier de tu nivel podría leer tus miradas falsas ni aunque Uxie le ayudará.)

-(No compares a todos los croupier como si estuvieran en un mismo grupo. Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos frente a nadie. Me lo enseñó la calle.)

-(El pobre gatito está asustado…)

-(Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido con la chica al final?)

Catleya miró a Aza sorprendida. Nadie sabía que había ido a hablar con ella, pero la pose de Aza, con las manos juntas y apoyando la cabeza con su típica sonrisa maliciosa, la hacía saber que ella no era la única que lo sabía.

-(¿Me has estado espiando?)

-(Heh… No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que espiarte.)

-(Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?)

-(Recuerda que yo también puedo leer tus miradas, por muy maestra de Psíquico que seas…)

Mientras entablaban esta conversación mental, Lotto no le quitaba ojo a los embutidos que había en un planto. Tras observar que sus dos compañeros estaban enfrascados en un discurso, movió disimuladamente la mano para coger un trozo de chorizo, pero… ¡Misteriosamente el chorizo se movió!

-Ni se te ocurra-le advirtió Catleya clavándole una mirada aterradora.

-¿En tu tribu no te han enseñado que hay que esperar a que todos estén en la mesa o aún estáis aprendiendo a criar a los Miltank?-se rió pícaramente Aza.

-Para tú información, nosotros ya tratamos con pokémon de la talla de Haxorus. ¿En vuestro castillo aún os despertáis con ayuda de los Litwick por la noche?-contraatacó Lotto.

Catleya no pudo evitar sonreír. La encantaba los enfrentamientos tan llenos de sarcasmos entre Lotto y Aza. Claro que gracias a esto, cuando regresaba al Frente de Batalla, soltaba algún sarcasmo sin darse cuenta y su madre se desmayaba y el padre denunciaba a Mirto por criar mal a su pequeña.

Lotto cruzó los brazos e intentó cambiar de tema ya que contra Aza los sarcasmos no funcionaban:

-Bueno… ¿Y qué andabais hablando antes?

-Nada importante…-dijo un poco nerviosa Catleya.

-Sobre cómo vas a hacer eso. Catleya y yo nos preguntábamos qué tenías en mente-quiso salvar la situación Aza.

-Podrías haberme leído la mente.-Lotto se había dado cuenta del engaño.

-Si sabes el resultado, no es nada divertido el juego, ¿no crees?-dijo Aza moviendo un mazo de barajas entre sus manos.

-Cierto. ¿Por qué no jugamos una "Carta invertida"? Me parece que hoy estoy de suerte.-Catleya intentaba cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

-Humm… Me parece bien mientras esperamos.-Lotto no estaba muy convencido.

Aza movió todas las cartas como buen croupier que era. Después de barajarlas, puso el mazo boca abajo en la mesa y puso una carta en la mesa:

-¿Qué carta creéis que es de las 24 que tengo?

-A ver… Druddigon 11.-dijo no muy convencida Catleya.

-Yo digo Accelgor 23.-respondió algo resignado Lotto.

-Bien, pues…

-¡HALAAA! ¡¿ES "CARTA INVERTIDA"?!-irrumpió en la sala.

Anís entró corriendo en el restaurante. Catleya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su presencia después de quedarse tan vulnerable frente a ella y Lotto se protegió con los brazos por miedo a que lo atropellara al estar él más cerca de la puerta. El único que no había perdido la compostura era Aza, que la miraba gélidamente de arriba abajo.

-¡Siento haber tardado tanto! ¡La ducha no iba muy bien y de fontanera no valgo!-dijo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Es "Carta invertida", verdad? ¿Puedo jugar?

-Cuantos más mejor, ¿no creéis?-preguntó Lotto a sus dos compañeros.

Catleya miraba la mesa por miedo a que Anís pudiera leer su gesto de nerviosismo. ¡¿Ella estaba nerviosa frente a una novata en el Alto Mando?! Por otra parte, Aza movía las 23 cartas en sus manos.

-De acuerdo. Di que pokémon y número crees que es.-la ordenó Aza.

-A ver… Humm…

-No tenemos todo el día…-la avisó Catleya.

-Mi pokémon favorito es Chandelure, así que… ¡Chandelure 7!

Aza se rió hacia adentro y empezó a levantar la carta. Los tres miraban expectantes la carta y su solución… ¿Quién sería el ganador? ¿Quién estaba más cerca de la victoria? Esas preguntas les agobiaban mucho mientras esperaban a que la parte roja desapareciera y diera paso a la parte blanca con el pokémon y el número…

Lo que no contaban es que Mirto venía embalado desde su sala y se tragó toda la mesa. Lotto consiguió salvar el embutido, Catleya consiguió levantarse a tiempo antes de que todo el agua la diera, Anís se cayó al suelo de culo y Aza seguía sentado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si lo que acababa de pasar era la cosa más normal del mundo: Un hombre se tira sobre la mesa mientras juegan a las cartas. Quiénes peor pasaron el momento fueron las cartas, empapadas y esparcidas por el suelo. ¡Ya nadie sabría quién era el ganador!

-Siento mucho el estropicio, chicos…-dijo Mirto con una gran sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Parece que ha pasado una manada de Tauros por encima de nuestra comida…-dijo desilusionada Catleya.

-Miremos el lado bueno. He salvado el embutido.-intentó tranquilizarlos Lotto.

-Todo para ti.-dijo Aza levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Te vas tan rápido?-preguntó extrañado Mirto.

-Sí. Se me ha quitado el hambre al ver que mi comida está llena de sudor humano.

Mirto lo miró algo enfadado. Anís se dio cuenta de que las cartas seguían en el suelo.

-¿No las vas a recoger?

-Tengo más en mi sala.-la respondió fríamente y sin dirigirla la mirada.-Nos vemos.

Aza dejó el restaurante. Tras de sí quedaba una escena de lo más cómica: Mirto se quitaba los fideos del pelo mientras suspiraba, Catleya se limpiaba el vestido lleno de ensalada, Lotto seguía sujetando, como si fuera un trofeo, el plato de los embutidos y Anís seguía en el suelo buscando sus gafas donde quiera que estuvieran…

Volviendo a la normalidad y mientras Mirto comía un poco de ensalada, empezó a explayarse como él sólo sabía:

-¿Qué tal el día, chicos?

-Igual de aburrido que siempre.-dijo bostezando Catleya mientras pinchaba un poco de jamón.-Me faltan horas de sueño.

-Descontando que casi nos matas con una silla…

Catleya miró enfadada a Lotto por aquel comentario. Mirto se atragantó al escuchar eso y Anís miró tristemente a Catleya… Sabía que no fue culpa suya, sino de sus poderes tal y como la había dicho…

-¡¿Q-que casi os mata?!

-Sí. Se enfadó con Aza por decir que necesitaba un exorcista para protegerse de ella y Catleya le lanzó una silla con sus poderes, pero la silla fue hacia la chica esta.-dijo señalando a Anís.

-¡¿Estás bien, Anís?! ¿No te habrás hecho nada, no?

-No… Lotto me salvó antes de que me diera la silla.

-Ese es un acto muy caballeroso, Lotto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.-sonrió Mirto cruzando los brazos.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, maestro. Te dedicas a coger plantas en vez de entrenar. ¿Y si viniera un aspirante?-dijo enfadado Lotto.

-Hace que no nos viene un aspirante eones. Y si viene, lo derrotáis vosotros…

-¡Espabila, maestro! ¡Eres el Campeón de Teselia!-Lotto se levantó de un salto de la mesa.

-No consiento que me chilles, Lotto. Así no te he educado.-el rostro de Mirto se volvió serio.

-Lotto tiene razón. Desde que se murió tu pokémon, no has sido el mismo. Ya casi no te consideramos el Campeón. Aza te ha perdido todo el respeto.-Catleya apoyaba a su compañero.

Muda, Anís observaba la escena. Se notaba que el Alto Mando estaba muy enfadado con Mirto por alguna razón, pero Mirto los intentaba consolar:

-Mientras nadie me derrote, yo seguiré siendo el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Teselia: Mirto. Y vosotros seguiréis siendo mi Alto Mando. ¿Queda entendido?

Aquellas palabras callaron al Alto Mando hasta terminar la comida. Mirto decidió irse a observar unas cosas en la Calle Victoria, Catleya se fue ya que los estragos del sueño eran evidentes en su cara y, por fin, llegó el momento que tanto esperó Lotto: quedarse a solas con Anís para iniciar el plan que él y sus compañeros habían hecho…

-Me gustaría pedirte algo.-dijo Lotto levantándose de la mesa.

Anís se terminó su helado y se levantó:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sígueme.

Y siguiendo la orden de Lotto, ambos entrenadores salieron del restaurante y entraron en la sala del Alto Mando Lucha. Anís tuvo que taparse la nariz porque precisamente aquel lugar no olía a rosas. Mientras caminaban, inspeccionó el lugar: había varias pesas en el suelo y todo estaba completamente desordenado. Anís se dio cuenta de que Lotto siempre entrenaba pasara lo que pasase. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un ring.

-Quédate aquí.-la ordenó Lotto.

Anís se quedó confundida en donde la había dicho y Lotto se puso enfrente al otro lado de aquel ring. Las luces iluminaron un campo de batalla y Lotto sacó una pokeball.

-Desde que te vi, siempre he tenido las ganas de medirme contra ti. ¡Demuéstrame que eres una del Alto Mando! ¡Te reto, Anís!

Anís tragó saliva. No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquel momento tan repentino, pero su mano fue derecha a sus pokeballs y cogió una:

-¡Adelante!

-¡Throh, te elijo a ti!

-¡Adelante Cofagrigus!

-Será un combate de tres contra tres, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!

-¡Utiliza Llave Corsé!

Aquel ataque, al ser de Lucha, no hizo efecto sobre Cofagrigus al ser un pokémon de tipo fantasma:

-Qué raro… Si es Alto Mando debería saber que ese movimiento no le hace efecto…-pensó Anís.-¡Da igual! ¡Cofagrigus, utiliza Bola Sombra!

Cofagrigus dio en el blanco e hizo retroceder a Throh, quién salió algo lastimado del ataque. Pero Lotto no parecía preocuparse de la situación, más bien él sabía que ella utilizaría un ataque Fantasma al estar en plena desventaja…

-¡Todo Alto Mando tenemos un as en la manga! ¡No nos subestimes! ¡Throh, usa Vendetta!

Anís no podía creérselo… ¡Vendetta era un ataque de tipo Siniestro y todo el mundo sabía que los pokémon de tipo Fantasma no tienen nada que hacer contra los de tipo Siniestro! Cofagrigus no pudo esquivar aquel ataque y acabó debilitado.

-Vendetta es un ataque que duplica el daño recibido en el anterior turno y se lo lanza al contrario, y siendo tu pokémon de tipo Fantasma, no podría haber sobrevivido ni aunque lo hubiera usado en el primer turno.-explicó Lotto devolviendo a su Throh a la pokeball.

-Por eso utilizaste Llave Corsé al principio… Para que yo me confiara, ¿no?-preguntó Anís regresando a su pokémon.

-Has sido muy lenta para darte cuenta. Recuerda que estás luchando contra un Alto Mando. Eso ya lo predecimos nosotros.

Anís empezó a sentir que ella no daba la talla como Alto Mando, pero decidió sacar su siguiente pokémon:

-¡Vamos, Jellicent!

-¡Sal, Conkeldurr!

-¡Utiliza Bola Sombra!

Conkeldurr consiguió detener el ataque con sus dos columnas:

-¡Muy lenta! ¡Usa Hierba Lazo!

Hierba Lazo dejó muy malherida a la Jellicent al ser esta también de tipo Agua.

-¡No te rindas y vuelve a usar Bola Sombra!

Jellicent fue a lanzar el ataque, pero Lotto fue más rápido:

-¡Utiliza otra vez Hierba Lazo! ¡Pero hacia el suelo!

-¡¿hacia el suelo?!

El Hierba Lazo rebotó contra el suelo y un ciclón de hojas envolvió a Jellicent hasta caer debilitada al suelo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Jellicent!

-¡Otra vez lo has hecho! ¡Piensas que siendo mis pokémon de tipo Lucha puedes derrotarme con sólo movimientos de tipo Fantasma! Creo que con Conkeldurr podré derrotarte.

-Maldición…

Anís guardó a Jellicent y sacó otra pokéball:

-¡Mi último Pokémon, Golurk!

El gran pokémon de tipo fantasma-tierra se puso enfrente de Conkeldurr con un aire aterrador.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Usa Hierba Lazo!

En una de los balcones los observaba Aza.

-Será imbécil… ¿Y se hace llamar él mismo Alto Mando?

-Parece que te está gustando el combate.

Por detrás suyo apareció Catleya, quién se paró a su lado y observó el combate:

-Parece que lleva todas las de ganar Lotto.

-No. Ahora se está dejando llevar. Y eso es algo que suelo detestar.

-¿Dejarse llevar? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Lotto siempre ha tenido la estrategia de luchar, luchar y luchar. O sino, fíjate en eso…

Aza apuntó a Conkeldurr, quién no podía reaccionar a la orden de su entrenador:

-¡¿Qué te ocurre, Conkeldurr?!

-La habilidad de Jellicent es Cuerpo Maldito. Anula el último ataque usado por el contrincante, so melón.-le dijo Aza desde el balcón.

Anís se sorprendió. Allí estaban los dos Alto Mando prestando atención al combate y ella no se había ni percatado.

-Y esa chica lo ha usado sobre ti. La verdad es que para la poca cosa que he visto, ésta ha sido la más astuta.

-¡Noooo! ¡No me había dado cuenta!-exclamó agarrándose la cabeza Lotto.-Voy a tener que tenerla en cuenta… Es una contrincante muy dura…-pensó Lotto mirándola fijamente.

-Vaya… ¿En serio esa es la habilidad de Jellicent? ¡No lo sabía!

Catleya se quedó con la boca abierta, Lotto se cayó hacia atrás con un "¿Qué?" muy sonoro y Aza cerró los ojos intentando ignorar la ignorancia de Anís. Anís se rió:

-¡Vaya golpe de suerte! ¡Golurk, usa Bola Sombra!

La Bola Sombra impactó en Conkeldurr, quien cayó al suelo debilitado.

-¡Lo hicimos!-gritó Anís saltando con su Golurk.

Lotto guardó a su Conkeldurr suspirando. No sabía quién de los dos había sido el más ignorante en aquel momento y estaba empezando a pensar las respuestas a las burlas de Aza para cuando terminara el combate...

-¡Adelante, Sawk!

-¡Vamos, Golurk! ¡Podemos dar la vuelta a esto!

-¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?-le preguntó Aza.

-Según lo que sea.-respondió Catleya.

-Si mi intuición es correcta… Utilizará un ataque de tipo Fantasma… Esos pokémon que tiene no saben otro tipo de ataque.

-¡Bola Sombra!

-Acerté.

El Bola Sombra impactó en Sawk y Anís ya estaba cantando su victoria, cuando Sawk se levantó:

-La habilidad de Sawk es Robustez, no puedes debilitarlo de un solo ataque. ¡Usa Hierba Lazo!

-¡¿Él también conoce Hierba Lazo?!

El ataque fue crítico y sumado al cansancio de Golurk, cayó debilitado en el ring dando por vencedor de aquel combate a Lotto.

-He… Perdido…

-Y no me extraña.-Lotto se acercó a ella y la dio tres Máx. Revivir.-Todos tus pokémon sólo saben ataques de tipo Fantasma, ¿me equivoco?

-No…-dijo Anís mientras les daba sus Máx. Revivir a sus pokémon debilitados.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si en vez de luchar contra mí hubieras luchado contra Aza que es de tipo Siniestro? A él los ataques de tipo fantasma no les hace nada de efecto. Hubieras perdido miserablemente. Esto que he hecho es una prueba para ver por qué Mirto te escogió, pero veo que no tienes nada de especial. Eres como los demás entrenadores, sólo entrenan a un tipo de pokémon… Déjame decirte algo que aprendí de Junco, el Líder del Gimnasio Teja: "No te limites al frío o al calor. Contrólalos a ambos por voluntad." Significa que no te limites sólo a un tipo de pokémon, debes controlar los demás como hemos hecho nosotros.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo lograré! ¡Muchas gracias!-sonrió Anís.

-De nada. Y recuerda que es mejor lograr lo que otros no han soñado que soñar lo que otros han logrado, ¿vale?

Anís se quedó atónica al oír eso… ¡Eran las palabras del niño de la noria! Ya no la cabía duda… ¡Lotto era…!

-¡Oye parejita! ¡No he venido aquí para ver este combate sino para daros una noticia!-avisó Catleya.

-¿Una noticia? ¿De parte de quién?-preguntó Lotto.

-De Mirto. Dice que vayamos a cierto sitio a recoger un recado.

-Ya estamos… Como las abuelas, de arriba para abajo con bolsitas…-suspiró Aza.-¿Y tenemos que ir los tres?

-Sois cuatro, Aza.

En el ring entró Mirto, quién había visto toda la lucha:

-Ese plan que habéis tenido sobre retarla ha sido muy buena, sin duda. La habéis enseñado cómo pelea un Alto Mando. Estoy orgulloso de vosotros.

Los tres Alto Mando desviaron la mirada resignados. Se notaba en el ambiente que el Campeón no era muy bien recibido ya entre los del Alto Mando.

-Cambiando de tema, Anís irá con vosotros como Alto Mando que es, ¿entendido?-dijo en tono serio en Campeón.

-¿Y a dónde debemos ir, maestro?

-Mañana por la mañana saldréis rumbo a Pueblo Terracota…-Y al decir esto, Mirto abandonó la sala dejando como recuerdo un gesto serio en todos los miembros del Alto Mando…

-¿Qué querrá de Pueblo Terracota Mirto?-era la pregunta que se hacía Anís.

Pero el Alto Mando no se hizo esa pregunta para nada. Al contrario, cada vez que Mirto les mandaba a algún lugar, era para enseñarles algo, y por la expresión seria de su cara, dedujeron que no sería una charla de naturaleza ni nada por el estilo. Era algo que inquietaba de verdad al Campeón…

Bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo 4 después de una semana agotadora de exámenes finales... ¡Aunque ya terminé! Puede que el capítulo esté un poco flojo porque aún tenía los estudios en la cabeza, así que me disculpo... Sólo podré subir capítulos los fines de semana o viernes (cuando el Internet me deje) ¡Pero siempre intentaré subir uno por semana! :D

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me habéis puesto e intentaré que el próximo capítulo sea un poco más entretenido que éste!

¡Feliz verano a todos! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Maquinación en Terracota

_**CAPÍTULO 5: MAQUINACIÓN EN PUEBLO TERRACOTA**_

Aquella noche Anís no pudo pegar ojo comparada con la noche anterior. Por un lado repasaba la lucha que mantuvo con Lotto, en la cual, no fue muy bien que digamos. Sabía que necesitaría mucho entrenamiento para conseguir alcanzar al resto del Alto Mando y también sabía que sus pokémon necesitarían aprender más ataques diversos en vez de sólo de tipo fantasma porque tal y como le había dicho Lotto: hay que controlar cualquier tipo de ataque para llegar a ser Alto Mando, o eso había entendido ella… Por otra parte estaba entusiasmada por su primera salida como miembro del Alto Mando. Todos la mirarían y dirían: "¡Mirad, es la Alto Mando Anís! ¡Quiero hacerme una foto con ella y que me la firme!", eso la gustaría mucho, pero la aterraba que la retaran y que no diera la talla como en la batalla anterior…

A las nueve de la mañana, Anís no dudó en levantarse e irse al restaurante a desayunar. Los pasillos de la Liga Pokémon estaban desiertos y no se oía ni un murmullo ni un pequeño ronquido de Catleya. Tampoco se oía entrenar a Lotto, pero eso no la extrañaba ya que a la hora que se suelen levantar era a las diez…

Pero nada más entrar en el restaurante, vio a Aza sentado tomándose su café de desayuno. A pesar de haberla oído entrar, Aza no la dirigió la mirada y eso incomodó un poco a Anís:

-Buenos días…-dijo Anís educadamente.

-Buenos días.-respondió Aza dejando de beber y cogiendo el periódico.

Anís se sintió aliviada. Si no llega a responderla, seguramente se hubiera muerto de vergüenza y hubiera querido que la tierra la tragara. Pero entonces recordó que Mirto la dijo que a pesar del gélido carácter de Aza, él era muy educado… Además de falso…

La Alto Mando Fantasma se dirigió a la cafetera con la que se pegó ayer y cogió un chocolate bien calentito con unos cruasanes. Después se sentó en su sitio habitual, abrió su cuaderno y empezó a apuntar lo que la ocurrió ayer, ya que por la noche estaba muy agotada como para hacerlo.

-¿Escribes?-preguntó Aza sin quitar ojo al periódico.

-S-sí… Soy escritora…-respondió tímidamente Anís.

-¿Y qué escribes si puede saberse?

-Una especie de diario de lo que me ocurre día a día…-Anís notó que se ponía colorada.

Para disimularlo un poco, cogió un cruasán y se lo empezó a comer. Aquella entrevista fue interrumpida, milagrosamente para Anís, por Mirto, que entró bostezando en aquella sala.

-Buenos días a los dos.-dijo estirándose y bostezando.

-Buenos días.-respondió Anís sonriendo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua un Purrloin?

-Buenos días.-dijo sin muchas ganas Aza.

Mirto cogió un café y unas galletas y se sentó en su sitio habitual: la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Estáis listos para marchar?

-Yo sí. Ya he metido todo lo que necesito en la mochila.-respondió enérgica Anís.

Aza se rió por lo bajo. ¿Aún Anís no entendía que eso no era una excursión sino una "misión" como Alto Mando? Su gran inocencia hacía reír a Aza, que no entendía como una chica podía ser tan sonriente ante todo lo que se la presentaba, cuando él debía ocultar sus sentimientos costara lo que costase.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Aza?-preguntó serio el Campeón.

-Nada, nada… Sólo recordaba…-dijo Aza sin dejar de sonreír.

Por la puerta entraron Catleya, con su típica cara zombie, y Lotto, ya preparado para partir.

-¡Buenos días a los dos!-gritó Mirto sonriendo.

-Buenos los serán para ti, que me ha tocado madrugar…-dijo gruñendo Catleya.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?-preguntó Lotto cogiendo unos cruasanes y sentándose al lado de Aza.

-Después de desayunar. Yo tengo que ir a hablar con el Presidente de Teselia sobre la Liga Pokémon de Teselia junto con los demás Líderes de Gimnasio.-al decir eso, se notó a Mirto un poco mosqueado.

-Vaya… ¿Vas a ver a tu amiguito del alma?-preguntó Aza pícaramente.

-Para que os quede claro, Lirio y yo no somos amigos. Somos rivales desde que íbamos a la guardería.

-¿Es que te rompió tu peluche de Bidoof?-dijo Catleya sonriendo.

-Muy graciosos os veo hoy por la mañana. Espero que dure durante el resto del día.

Y dicho esto, el Campeón abandonó el restaurante. A diferencia de otros días, Anís vio como el Alto Mando ya se hablaba mejor con Mirto.

-¿Viene algo en el periódico?-preguntó Lotto a Aza.

-No… Seguramente ha arrancado la página para que no lo veamos.

-¿Ver el qué?-preguntó Anís.

Los tres miembros se miraron y Catleya suspiró:

-No es ninguna excursión ni ningún recado de Mirto. Lo que vamos a hacer en Pueblo Terracota es indagar algo que a Mirto no le gusta ni un pelo… Como Alto Mando que somos, es nuestro deber proteger Teselia de cualquier amenaza. Por eso buscábamos en el periódico qué hay hoy allí, en Pueblo Terracota, para que Mirto nos haya enviado.

-Aunque más de una vez nos ha llevado a darnos una clase de biología al Bosque Blanco, todo hay que decirlo.-incluyó Lotto.

Anís notó que sus compañeros estaban muy tensos, en contraste con ella, que se sentía muy feliz al ser su primera expedición como miembro de la Liga Pokémon. ¿Qué sería eso que les quería enseñar Mirto? Pronto lo descubrirían…

Nada más terminar, los cuatro salieron de la Liga Pokémon a lomos de Golurk, que se ofreció a llevarles con una respuesta algo grosera. El sol calentaba la región de Teselia en aquel mes de Julio que ya daba paso al mes de Agosto.

-Cuidado no te hagas ceniza.-dijo Lotto al ver a Aza soltarse un poco la bufanda amarilla.

-Este sol no hay quien lo soporte…-dijo acalorado Aza.

-Tenemos que volver a replantearnos el plan de poner una piscina en la Liga.-concluyó Catleya.

Después de diez minutos de travesía, llegaron al pueblo más desnivelado de toda la región de Teselia, Pueblo Terracota. Golurk ayudó a bajar a su entrenadora, mientras que los otros tres se las apañaron para bajar.

-¡Suelo! ¡Menos mal!-gritó Lotto besando la hierba de uno de los montículos.

-Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo a las alturas…-dijo Catleya.

-Bueno… Muy bonito todo esto… Y eso… ¿Ponemos el mantel de picnic ya que estamos?-preguntó sarcásticamente Aza.

Anís observó a la gente. Todos iban con pantalones cortos y camisetas. Normal, era verano… Los Pidove volaban sobre aquel pueblo y los niños jugaban con sus pokémon. Se sentía completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero su cargo de Alto Mando, de alguna forma que ella no comprendía, la ataba para que cumpliera su misión…

Mientras observaban el pueblo, una niña se acercó a ellos. Anís se puso nerviosa al ver que, por fin, una fan se les acercaba.

-Perdone…-dijo la niña tirando del vestido a Catleya.-¿Usted no es el As del Palacio Batalla, Catleya?

-La misma.-respondió con una cálida sonrisa a la niña.-Aunque más que ser yo el As, es mi mayordomo Kokuran. Yo sólo digo si gana o pierde, nada más.

Anís se sorprendió del repentino cambio de Catleya. Esbozaba una sonrisa que nunca se imaginó que tuviera la Alto Mando Psíquico y su cara se volvió brillante, como la de una niña…

La niña saltó de felicidad al oír la respuesta y la entregó un cuaderno:

-¿Podría darme un autógrafo, por favor? ¡Mi familia y yo somos grandes seguidores de usted!

-¿En serio?-Catleya cogió el cuaderno.-Me alegro mucho.

Mientras Catleya firmaba el cuaderno, un anciano se acercó a ellos:

-Mi querida nieta, no seas tan plasta y ven a comer, que tu abuela sino nos canta las cuarenta…

El anciano paró de hablar al ver a Aza, a quién miró de arriba abajo:

-Yo a usted le conozco… ¡Usted es el famoso croupier del Casino Mayólica! ¿Se acuerda de mí?

-Lo siento, tiendo a olvidar la cara de los que pasan por allí.-dijo Aza esbozando una media sonrisa falsa.

-Perdí en el último momento jugando al Póker. ¡Fue alucinante! Usted supo de principio a fin quién iba a ganar. ¿Trucó la baraja o algo por el estilo?

-Nunca se me ocurriría hacer tal cosa. Cuando sabes el resultado final, el juego se vuelve muy aburrido. Simplemente, hice lo que todo buen croupier haría: observar y analizar a cada jugador. Cuando se juega a las cartas, hay que esconder todo sentimiento para que no salga y se vea en la cara, por eso surgió el concepto de cara de póker: No mostrar los sentimientos ante nada hasta que no acabe la partida.

-¡Me lo apuntaré para la próxima vez! ¡Muchas gracias!

La niña y el anciano se fueron dados de la mano. Anís se percató de que nadie los veía como si fueran Alto Mando, sino como personas normales…

-¿Nadie sabe que somos del Alto Mando?

-No.-respondió Lotto.-Ellos sólo nos conocen por nuestras profesiones fuera de la Liga. Así, de alguna forma, protegemos a la Liga por si alguien quiere destruir al Alto Mando.

-Así que no se te ocurra ir gritando a los cuatro vientos que somos el Alto Mando, ¿entendido?-dijo Catleya con la cara que siempre conoció Anís.

-¡Hombre! ¡¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?! ¡Dichosos los ojos!-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Al girarse, vieron a una mujer joven con bata blanca y sonriendo. Anís recordaba que había visto esa cara en alguna parte, pero ahora no se acordaba…

-¡Profesora Encina! ¿Cómo está?-la saludó Lotto.

-¡Pues aquí me veis! Estoy enseñando a unos novatos que tengo lo fundamental para los entrenadores.

-¿Otros con PokéDex?-preguntó Catleya.

-¡Sí! Pero son diferentes a los que me vienen otras veces… Estos chicos prometen.-dijo riéndose.

Anís se acercó a Lotto:

-¿Ella sabe que nosotros…?

-Sí. Sólo lo saben los Líderes de Gimnasio, la Profesar Encina, su padre y Mirto… Nadie más lo sabe.

-¿Y cuando luchan contra vosotros?

-Sólo lucho yo contra ellos y pongo de excusa que soy el aprendiz de Mirto que vengo a entrenarme a la Liga.

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué se os ha perdido por aquí a vosotros?-preguntó la profesora.

-Nada… Queríamos ver unos eventos que van a acontecer aquí, en Pueblo Terracota.-explicó Catleya.

-Pero si aquí no hay previsto nada para hoy…

-El viejuno nos la ha dado con queso…-se quejó Aza entre dientes molesto por el calor.

La Profesora Encina se fijó en la nueva miembro del Alto Mando, Anís:

-¡Anda! ¡No te había visto! ¿Eres nueva?

-Sí. Me llamo Anís, encantada.-y se dieron la mano.-Usted es la Profesora Encina, ¿verdad? ¡La he visto en la tele! ¡Y sé que es usted quién le entrega a los novatos su pokémon inicial junto con la PokéDex, un aparato capaz de recoger información de todos los pokémon!

-¡Vaya, pues sí que me conoces bien! ¡Ya era hora de que alguien le diera vida a este grupo de setos!

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Catleya molesta.

-¡Era broma! Bueno, yo me marcho al Centro Pokémon, que es donde he quedado con los chicos. ¡Ha sido un placer conocerte, Anís! ¡Adiós!

Anís y la Profesora Encina se dirigieron una sonrisa hasta que la profesora entró en el Centro Pokémon. Aza suspiró al ver esta escena que tanto detesta:

-Arceus las cría y ellas se juntan…

-Sí… Tienes razón…-le dio la razón Catleya.

El sol empezaba a calentar y los del Alto Mando, al ver que no pasaba nada, se planteaban volver a la Liga y ver la cara burlona del Campeón al ver cómo habían caído en su broma. Pero antes de que se fueran, un Purrloin arañó a Catleya en la pierna:

-¡Ehh! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

-¡No le haga daño, por favor!- oyeron en la distancia.

Para la sorpresa de todos, una mujer y un hombre vestidos de caballeros medievales se pusieron delante de ellos:

-¡Lo sentimos mucho!-dijeron haciendo una reverencia.-Es que hoy necesitamos este lugar para hacer unas cosas y Purrloin os estaba avisando. ¡Lo sentimos mucho otra vez!

-Vale, vale… Lo he entendido…-intentó tranquilizarles Catleya.

-¿Sois los entrenadores de ese Purrloin?-preguntó Aza intrigado.

-¿Entrenadores? ¡Por supuesto que no! Somos sus amigos, no sus entrenadores.-dijeron sonriendo ambos.

-¿Entonces ese Purrloin es salvaje, no?

-¿A qué se refiere con salvaje?

-Pues… Sin haberlo atrapado con una pokéball…-intentó aclarar Aza.

-¡Nos negamos a utilizar esas aberraciones! ¡Los pokémon deben ser libres!

-¿Y se puede ser amigo de los pokémon sin atraparlos?-preguntó Anís con curiosidad.

-¡Por supuesto! Nosotros lo hemos conseguido con este Purrloin.

-Vaya…

-Bueno, estos hombres tienen que trabajar, ¿no? Vámonos.-sugirió Lotto.

Los cuatros se fueron dejando solos a los dos "caballeros medievales". Anís se fijó en las caras de sus compañeros: Catleya se miraba de vez en cuando la pierna, Lotto observaba el cielo despejado… Pero Aza parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo en su mente. A Anís la entraba curiosidad de saber lo que pensaba y se acercó a Catleya:

-¿Sabes lo que piensa Aza?

-¿Me ves con cara de médium?

-Pues la verdad sí…

-Vamos a ver,-dijo en voz baja Catleya-sabes que no puedo leer la mente a Aza. Además, me aterra tener que hacerlo.

-Pero tú me dijiste que querías algún día lograr leer su mente…

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en leérsela?

-Porque parece preocupado por algo…

Catleya se fijó que su compañero tenía una mano en la barbilla y la otra metida en el bolsillo. Pudo ver que su mirada iba perdida hacia todos los lados y supo que estaba uniendo cabos dentro de su mente…

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo… ¡Aza, un Venipede!

Lotto miró extrañado a Catleya, como si la hubiera dado un ataque, y Anís pensó que se estaba riendo de ella. Por su parte, Aza no se había inmutado y seguía andando sin percatarse de que sus compañeros se habían detenido.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó extrañada Anís.

-Porque Aza le tiene pánico a los Pokémon Bicho. Si de verdad está preocupado o encerrado en su mente, al decir esto, no hubiera reaccionado, como ha hecho ahora. Sino, se hubiera subido al primer árbol que hubiera visto.

Anís no se lo podía creer. Con lo frío que es Aza, no se imaginaba la escena de ver un pokémon Bicho y encaramarse al primer árbol visto.

Lotto, por su parte, al ver a su compañero caminando sin rumbo, se acercó a él y le pegó en el brazo:

-¡Despierta!

-¿Qué?-dijo molesto Aza rascándose el brazo dolorido-¿Qué os pasa?

-No. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-preguntó rotunda Catleya.-Sabemos que andas dando vueltas a algo.

-Ahh… Me preguntaba por qué esas personas iban disfrazadas de ese modo… Que yo sepa, carnaval es en Febrero-Marzo.

-¿Seguro que es eso? ¿Y cómo has sabido que ese Purrloin estaba suelto?

-¿Te olvidas de que soy un Maestro de Pokémon Siniestros? Nadie sabe tanto como yo de esos pokémon.-dijo sonriendo.

-Sé que nos mientes, pero me da igual. No conseguiremos que digas la verdad ni aunque queramos.

-¿Y si le damos un Venipede?-preguntó inocente Anís.

-¡¿Un qué…?!-dijo Aza intentando ocultar su miedo.

-¡Es verdad! Creo que Camus nos prestará uno si decimos que es para ayudarte con tu pánico…-sonrió sarcásticamente Catleya.

Aza tragó saliva y recordó sus días al lado de Camus cuando eran pequeños: en la comida, un Joltik; durmiendo, un Joltik; en la bañera, desafortunadamente un Joltik; en los cajones, otro Joltik… Y encima, el destino quiso que Camus fuera Líder de Gimnasio de tipo Bicho, para mala suerte de Aza… Cada vez que los visita, tiene que encerrarse en su sala y echar insecticida por toda la Liga cuando se marcha. Aquello era muy cómico para los demás Alto Mando, y para Mirto todo un lujo porque tenía a su Volcarona y a su Accelgor para chantajearle, pero también decidían no jugar mucho con su miedo no vaya a ser que se metiera en un convento…

-No seréis capaces… Porque cojo y me marcho a la Liga y aquí no me habéis visto…-dijo amenazante Aza.

Anís observó que mucha gente se juntaba en la plaza del pueblo en donde se encontraban antes…

-¡Mirad allí!

-¡¿Un Bicho?!-gritó Aza preparado para correr al poste de la luz.

-No… Hay mucha gente allí. ¿Qué pasará?

-Vamos a ver…-sugirió Lotto.

Se metieron entre la gente y vieron cómo, en donde habían aterrizado ellos, un gran escenario se alzaba y varios "caballeros medievales" subían a él.

-¿Alguien les puede decir que hoy no es carnaval?-dijo suspirando Catleya.

Pero todo el mundo se calló cuando vieron a un hombre con un parche rojo y una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo subir al escenario y ponerse en medio de los "caballeros".

-Y ese será el jefe de la tribu, ¿no? Porque por las pintas…-dijo Lotto algo asqueado.

-Genial… Hemos venido aquí a ver a unos memos vestidos de "caballeros medievales" y a un hombre con una alfombra encima…-dijo cruzando molesto los brazos Aza.

El hombre dirigió una sonrisa cálida al público antes de comenzar su discurso:

-Buenos días a la gente de Pueblo Terracota. Me llamo Gechis. Gechis del Equipo Plasma para ser más exacto.

-¿Equipo Plasma?-preguntó Anís confusa.

-Hoy, he querido venir aquí porque quiero decirles algo muy importante. Lo que quiero pedirles es que… Dejemos libres a nuestros pokémon.

La gente se miró horrorizada al escuchar eso y los del Alto Mando le miraron examinándolo de arriba abajo:

-Creo que esto no nos va a gustar…-dijo Catleya algo enfadada.

-Nosotros, los humanos, vivimos junto a los pokémon. Creemos que coexistimos como compañeros y que dependemos del uno al otro cuando es necesario. Pero, ¿es eso realmente cierto?

El rostro del hombre se puso serio:

-¿Han pensado alguna vez que sólo los humanos creemos eso?

Todas las personas miraron a sus pokémon confundidos.

-Los entrenadores ordenan a sus pokémon hacer lo que ellos quieren. Ellos los obligan a hacer el trabajo duro como compañeros. Hay gente que puede decir: "Eso no es cierto", claro.

Anís miró sus pokéballs intentando entender lo que decía aquel hombre enigmático.

-¿Qué expresión muestra vuestros pokémon cuando aceptan una orden? Por favor, observen atentamente. Por favor, recuérdenlo. ¿Eso está bien? Para nosotros los humanos, los pokémon son extrañas criaturas con potenciales aún desconocidos. Son nobles criaturas que debemos estudiar más.-el hombre se puso una mano en el pecho.-Los pokémon no existen para servir nuestros deseos egoístas. Nosotros, los humanos, deberíamos hacer algo por estos pokémon lo antes posible. ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

El hombre sonrió ante la cara confusa del público:

-Eso es… Lo único que podemos hacer es: ¡Liberar a nuestros pokémon! ¡Liberen sus pokémon! Entonces los humanos y los pokémon estaremos igualados por primera vez. ¡Todos! ¡Esto es lo que debemos hacer para llevarnos bien con los pokémon! Piénsenlo, por favor.

Al terminar el discurso, los "caballeros medievales" y su líder se fueron dejando tras de sí a una multitud de gente confundida.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó confundida Catleya.

-Otro anuncio de la teletienda…-suspiró Aza.

-¿Y si tuviera razón?-preguntó Anís triste.-¿Y si los pokémon no están a gusto con nosotros?

-¡No digas eso ni en broma! ¡Si han decidido llegar hasta aquí es porque quieren venir con nosotros!-la animó Lotto.

-A lo mejor ese hombre tiene razón…-dijo una señora mirando a su Lopunny.

Todas las personas miraban a sus pokémon tristes. Un hombre soltó a su Pidove:

-Eres libre, muchacho. Cuídate.

El Alto Mando se sorprendió de ver eso… ¡Toda la gente soltaba a sus pokémon!

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas junto a tu Pidove?!-preguntó sorprendida Anís al hombre.

-Humm… Creo que diez años…-dijo desinteresado el hombre.

-¡¿Diez años?! ¡Eso es mucho! ¡¿Es que no te importa que se vaya?!-le gritó Lotto.

-Es lo mejor para él…

El Alto Mando estaba de piedra… ¡Aquel hombre había conseguido que todo el pueblo soltara a sus pokémon!

-Esto no me gusta nada… ¡Catleya, ayúdame a pillar al Equipo Plasma ese!-ordenó Aza.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Lotto, quédate con ella aquí para vigilar la zona!

-¡A la orden!

Aza y Catleya se lanzaron a la persecución del Equipo Plasma por las calles de Pueblo Terracota, pero por suerte, escaparon…

-¡Maldición! Demasiado tarde…-dijo Aza jadeando.

-¿Era esto lo que quería enseñarnos Mirto?

-No lo sé… ¡Cuidado!

Un Timburr pegó un Placaje a Catleya y ésta cayó al suelo. Aza se agachó para ayudarla y vio como un Timburr, un Pidove y un Purrloin les cortaba el camino:

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó Catleya rascándose la cabeza.

-Alto Mando, ¿eh?-escucharon por la zona.-Por vuestra culpa, los pokémon están sufriendo.

-Nosotros no somos del Alto Mando. ¿Quién eres?-preguntó Aza manteniendo la calma.

Pero sin darse cuenta, alguien se puso al lado suyo dejando de piedra a ambos miembros del Alto Mando:

-Los pokémon no mienten… Ellos me los han dicho…

Tal y como prometí en el capítulo anterior, el capitulo 5 lo he hecho más largo y más interesante (opinión mía). Algunos se han preguntado por qué a Anís la he puesto como una novata... Pues bien, me parece más divertido que aparezca de nuevas en el Alto Mando y no sepa "luchar" XD Así el Alto Mando le dará más vueltas al por qué Mirto la ha llamado y se verá la "evolución" de Anís durante el resto de la historia. Me recordaba mucho a mí cuando empecé a jugar por primera vez al Pokémon Rojo XD

Y sobre qué pokémon se le murió a Mirto... ¡La verdad no lo sé! Lo incluí porque en una parte de Pokémon Negro (videojuego), creo que lo menciona y quise que la historia estuviera ambientada algo en el videojuego. Si se desarrolla más la historia y la ocasión la merece, ya me inventaré qué pokémon era :D

¡Todo comentario es y será bien recibido! (Disco rayado)


	6. Chapter 6: Negro, Blanco y Gris

_**CAPÍTULO 6: NEGRO, BLANCO Y GRIS**_

-Los pokémon no mienten… Ellos me lo han dicho…

Ante esta voz, ambos miembros del Alto Mando se quedaron de piedra… ¡¿Cómo podía ser que no hubieran notado su presencia?! Poco a poco fueron girando la cabeza para ver quién era, pero no encontraron a nadie al lado suyo.

-¿H-has oído lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Catleya asustada.

-Sí…Pero no le he oído llegar.

-Utiliza Remolino.-ordenó la voz misteriosa.

El ataque impactó en ambos entrenadores y los lanzó contra una pared. Catleya y Aza se levantaron molestos:

-¡Da la cara, cobarde!-chilló Catleya.

-Los del Alto Mando sois despreciables. Utilizáis a los pokémon sólo para combatir, sin saber lo que sienten…

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que repetirte que no somos del Alto Mando?-dijo Aza intentando seguir la voz misteriosa.

-Tú no me conseguirás engañar, Aza del Alto Mando.

Catleya no se lo podía creer. ¡Esa persona sabía que ellos eran del Alto Mando! Al principio pensó que Anís ya se había ido de la lengua, pero recordó lo que les dijo:

-¿Los pokémon te lo han dicho?-preguntó con curiosidad Catleya.

-No nos gusta hablar sin saber a quién hablamos, es de mala educación.-advirtió Aza.

De pronto, en medio de los pokémon, apareció un chico con el pelo verde, una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros y una gorra negra y blanca. Con sus ojos azules, miró de arriba abajo a ambos miembros examinándolos.

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué nos atacas?-preguntó Catleya casi chillando.

-Me llamo N y soy el Hijo de los pokémon…

Aza sacó una pokéball para hacer frente a aquel chico que se hacía llamar N, pero al verla, N le agarró del brazo:

-Por vuestra culpa… Lo pokémon son encerrados en pokéballs… Muchos, muchos de mis amigos estaban encerrados en pokéballs…-dijo sin apartar la vista de Aza.

(Plaza principal)

Lotto y Anís miraban horrorizados como, poco a poco, los entrenadores sacaban a sus pokémon de sus pokeballs tal y como había dicho el hombre misterioso, Ghechis… Anís se fijó cómo la chica soltaba a su Lopunny:

-No sé qué es lo que piensa de mí Lopunny… Así que lo dejaré ir… Adiós.

Aquellas palabras chocaban contra los dos miembros y veían como ellos no podían hacer nada por evitar aquel desastre… Como pudo analizar Anís, aquellas palabras sólo afectaban a los entrenadores novatos quienes aún no habían estrechado un lazo con sus nuevos pokémon. Pero, entre ese grupo de entrenadores novatos, resplandecía uno con mucha fuerza… Y no dudó en subirse al montículo en donde antes estaba el Equipo Plasma:

-¡¿Cómo podéis ser tan ingenuos?!-chilló el chico con su Oshawott al lado.-¿De verdad pensáis que estáis haciendo bien soltándolos? ¡¿Y si es eso lo que ellos NO quieren?! ¡Si han decidido comenzar una aventura junto con vosotros, es porque quieren estar con vosotros! ¡Quieren conocer nuevos lugares, nuevos pokémon y hacerse más fuertes junto con sus entrenadores! ¡¿Es que no lo entendéis?! ¡Mirad a mi Oshawott! ¡Él sabe que yo soy un entrenador que ni sabe capturar un pokémon, pero ha decidido venir conmigo! ¡¿Y sabéis por qué?! ¡Porque él también comparte el mismo sueño que yo: Ganar la Liga Pokémon y ser el mejor entrenador de la región de Teselia!

-¡Black, baja de ahí y deja de gritar!

Un chico y una chica se acercaron a aquel chico gritón:

-A nosotros tampoco nos ha gustado ese discurso, pero no vamos por ahí gritando lo que pensamos a los cuatro vientos-le dijo el chico de las gafas, el cual tenía un Snivy a su lado.

-¡Pero Cheren, Bel! ¡Sino se lo decimos a la gente, cada vez habrá más imbéciles que les hagan caso y más pokémon que se queden solos! ¿Vosotros soltaríais a Tepig y a Snivy?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-chilló Bel.

-Puede que esos hombres tengan razón, pero… ¡Yo sé que nuestros pokémon están contentos al lado nuestro!-exclamó Black con una gran sonrisa.

Aquella charla captó la atención de Lotto y Anís, que no tardaron en meterse:

-¡Así se habla, chaval!-le dijo Lotto mientras le daba unas palmaditas.

-¿Vosotros no seréis, por algún casual, los nuevos entrenadores de los que nos habló la Prof. Encina?

-¡Sí! ¡Yo me llamo Bel y este es mi Tepig! ¡Juntos seremos los mejores ayudantes de la Prof. Encina!-se presentó Bel, cuyo Tepig saltó de alegría al oír a su entrenadora.

-Yo soy Cheren. Junto con mi Snivy, quiero ganar al Campeón.

Lotto se fijó en la gran voluntad que tenía aquel chaval. Su voluntad brillaba en sus ojos, la voluntad de querer ganar a su maestro Mirto, la misma que tenía él… Pero se fijó que quien más brillaba de aquel grupo de novatos era el chico del Oshawott. Su brillo era difuminado, pero no dudaba en que, algún día, aquel chico gritón se convertiría en una leyenda… La luz sólo puede ser vista y diferenciada por la oscuridad, así que sobra decir que fue Aza quién le enseñó a ver dicha luz…

-¡Yo soy Black! ¡Mi sueño es ganar la Liga Pokémon de Teselia y ser el entrenador más fuerte de Teselia junto con todos mis pokémon!-gritó Black sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Qué gritón eres, Black!-se quejó Cheren.-¡Tú, junto con Bel, sois como mis despertadores personales! Lo extraño es que aún no me haya quedado sordo…

-¡Cheren, no te pases! Pero Black… ¿Por qué gritas todos tus sueños al viento siempre?

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque cuando la gente me vea en lo más alto, se acuerde de mí como el niño gritón! ¡Jajajaj!

-¿En serio?-preguntó extrañado Cheren.

-No… ¡Porque si lo grito con todas mis fuerzas, eso me da más valor para seguir adelante! ¡Guardarse los pensamientos y sentimientos sólo hacen daño a uno mismo! Mi madre siempre me dijo que si no lloro cuando debo, no sonreiré cuando quiera.

-¡Sí señor!-gritó de emoción Anís al oír aquello.-¡Yo también pienso lo mismo!

-¿Y sabéis qué? Me he planteado en no soñar lo que otros han logrado, sino a lograr lo que nadie ha soñado. ¡Seré una leyenda para Teselia!

Black rompió a carcajadas observado por sus dos amigos desconcertados. Lotto sonrió al oír a Black: ¡Le estaban entrando ganas de encontrarle en la Liga y retarle! Por otra parte, Anís se quedó sumisa en sus pensamientos… Esa frase no paraba de perseguirla… Como si quisiera que encontrara a aquel niño…

Pero una gran pantalla de humo les avisó de una batalla que se llevaba en la parte baja de Pueblo Terracota.

-¡Seguro que son Aza y Catleya!-gritó sin dudarlo Lotto.-¡Fueron a perseguir al Equipo Plasma ese!

-¡Hay que ir a ayudarlos!-aconsejó Anís preocupada.

Al oír las palabras "Equipo Plasma", Black salió disparado hacia la columna de humo seguido por Cheren y Bel, que no querían dejar sólo a su hiperactivo amigo. Lotto y Anís también decidieron ir tras ellos…

(Otro sitio)

-¡Un momento!-grito Catleya al ver la escena entre N y Aza.-¡Tú has dicho que las pokéballs causan sufrimiento en los pokémon! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-Sí.-respondió N sin soltar el brazo a Aza y sin apartar la vista de la pokeball.-Los pokémon so encerrados en las pokéballs sólo con el fin de luchar y completar los sueños de sus entrenadores. Son encarcelados de algún modo.

N soltó el brazo de Aza, quién lo retiró en defensa. N se puso a acariciar al Purrloin y el Pidove se apoyó en su hombro:

-Como "entrenador" que soy, siempre me he preguntado: "¿Es este pokémon feliz con esto?". Después de todo, si los pokémon son encerrados en las pokéballs, sus voces no se pueden oír…

N extendió sus brazos y sus pokémon fueron a atacar a los del Alto Mando:

-¡Oigan las voces de los pokémon antes de que las pokéballs los enmudezcan!

El Purrloin pegó un Arañazo en el brazo a Aza que hizo que la pokéballs saliera disparada. Catleya empezó a enfadarse, y aquello no era bueno…

-¡Toda tu habladuría de las voces ha sido al empezar la batalla! Así que… ¡Sólo dinos "continuemos la batalla" a la cara!-Catelya sacó a su Musharna.-¡Fuerza Psíquica!

Catleya consiguió tumbar a Timburr de un solo ataque. Aza observó a Catleya… ¡Nunca la había visto tan despierta! Al ver la motivación de su compañera, decidió él también unirse a la fiesta como Alto Mando que era:

-Si es una batalla que quieres ganar, entonces no cuentes conmigo. ¡Porque yo soy un miembro del Alto Mando de Teselia! Es por eso que ni yo ni mis compañeros podemos soportar lo que has dicho sobre que las pokéballs son horribles… ¡O que nosotros somos los culpables de eso!-Aza cogió la pokéball.-¡Scrafty, Golpe Kárate!

Con un formidable Golpe Kárate, Purrloin cayó vencido. Aún quedaba el Pidove, pero antes de que pudieran comandar nada, N se puso detrás de Aza:

-Pidove, Tornado.

Aquel tornado arrastró a ambos Alto Mando con sus respectivos pokémon. El peor parado fue Scrafty, al ser tipo Lucha-Siniestro, quién fue herido de gravedad.

-Todos ellos sufren… Todos sufren porque no pueden transmitir sus voces a sus entrenadores. Al no tener en cuenta los propios deseos de los pokémon y utilizarlos a vuestro propio antojo cuando os es conveniente…-N se puso a llorar.-¡Los pokémon sólo son infelices al estar junto a los humanos! ¡Y la culpa de todo esto lo tiene la Liga Pokémon, que manda a más novatos a combatir!

Aza y Catleya seguían aturdidos mirando a N. Catleya empezó a notar que, a lo mejor, aquel chico tenía razón… Se sentía acorralada en aquel momento… Aza no paraba de agarrarse la herida que le había hecho el Purrloin mientras observaba a su Scrafty en el suelo inconsciente junto con Musharna, que estaba también inconsciente.

-¡DESTRUIRÉ LA LIGA POKÉMON DE TESELIA! ¡A sus Líderes de Gimnasio, a sus Alto Mando, a su Campeón, TODO! ¡Liberaré a los pokémon de las garras de gente tan perversa como vosotros! ¡ASÍ SERÁN DE VERDAD FELICES! ¡No tendrán que volver a obedecer la orden de ningún entrenador en contra de su voluntad! Cuantos… ¡¿Cuántos pokémon habéis mandado luchar en contra de sus voluntades?! ¡¿Cuántos pokémon habéis destrozado para conseguir vuestros ambiciosos deseos?! ¡¿CUÁNTOS?! ¡Respondedme si podéis!

Catleya intentó pedir ayuda a Aza, pero éste parecía muy afectado por las preguntas de N. Catleya empezó a asustarse e intentó leer la mente de Aza para saber qué le pasaba… Ante dicha acción, N respondió:

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Aza del Alto Mando? ¡Os hacéis los fuertes, pero en el fondo sois los más despreciables de esta región! ¡Lo sé todo de vosotros! ¡¿Me vas a contestar a alguna pregunta?!

Aza no reaccionaba y Catleya empezaba a asustarse… ¡Aza estaba a punto de mostrar sus sentimientos!

-Veo que no tenéis la respuesta a mis preguntas… Ni la solución a mi fórmula… Qué decepción… Lo único que podéis hacer es desaparecer por el bien de los pokémon… ¡Para que estos sean felices! ¡Pidove, Aire Afiliado!

-¡Aza, reacciona!

Pidove extendió sus dos alas, pero antes de lanzar el ataque…

-¡Oshawott, Concha Filo!

Un Oshawott apareció y arremetió un gran Concha Filo contra el Pidove que cayó al suelo. Sin vacilar y muy enfadado, Black se puso delante de Catleya y Aza:

-Deja de lloriquear… ¡Y CIERRA TU CONDENADA BOCA DE UNA VEZ!

Catleya se fió en aquel chico que acababa de aparecer… Ella se esperaba algo más que un simple novato… Pero Aza se fijó que la luz de aquel chico era completamente opuesta a la de N. Black señaló cómo Pidove y su Oshawott luchaban:

-¡¿Acaso ves que son infelices?! ¡Todos trabajamos unidos duramente para cumplir nuestros sueños de ganar la Liga de Teselia! ¡Comprendemos nuestros sentimientos tanto mi Oshawott como yo! ¡¿Cierto, Oshawott?!

Oshawott asintió y se acercó a su entrenador, al que chocó el puño amigablemente:

-¡¿Has visto esto?! ¡Este tipo de pokémon existen! ¡Son pokémon que desean tener un entrenador!

N se quedó mirando al chico sin decir nada. Lo miraba analizándole de arriba abajo. Black sacó su reluciente PokéDex y se la mostró:

-¡Mi PokéDex es algo así también! ¡Es natural querer saber más sobre los pokémon porque les tengo cariño! ¡Este es un aparato para humanos que nos ayuda a conocer mejor a los pokémon! ¡Fui ordenado por una brillante profesora a emprender un viaje con esto! ¡Es algo de lo que estoy ogulloso!

Enfurecido, Black señaló a N:

-¡Tal y como dices, no puedo oír esa voz de la que hablas! ¡Por eso necesito esta PokéDex y mis pokéballs aun comprendiendo los sentimientos de mis pokémon! ¡Demuéstrale tu espíritu, Oshawott! ¡Sal victorioso y demuéstrale que nos comprendemos el uno al otro! ¡Haz que lo comprenda!

Y con un espíritu inquebrantable, Oshawott fue hacia Pidove. Pidove utilizó Aire Afilado dando de lleno a Oshawott, pero él no se rindió y con un gran Concha Filo, lanzó debilitado a Pidove contra N. Feliz y alegre, Black cogió en brazos a su Oshawott, sonriendo por su victoria:

-¡Oshawott, lo hiciste!-dijo mientras se abrazaban mutuamente.

-Ya veo…-dijo N levantándose con su Pidove en los brazos.-He oído la voz de tu Oshawott… Así que hay pokémon que dicen eso… Vaya…

N cogió a todos sus pokémon:

-Suficiente, nos vamos a casa.

Los tres entrenadores presentes se asombraron. Catleya se levantó y le persiguió corriendo:

-¡Hey, espera!

-He encontrado una solución a mi fórmula…

Dicho esto, N desapareció entre las calles de Pueblo Terracota. Black guardó a su Oshawott agotado en su pokéball dando un suspiro de alivio:

-¿Estáis bien los dos?

-Sí… Gracias, estamos bien…-dijo Catleya.

¡¿Estaba dando las gracias a un novato?! ¡¿Un novato les había salvado la vida?! Empezaba a pensar que con la llegada de Anís, se estaba volviendo loca y que pronto vestiría una camisa de fuerza… Por otra parte, Aza se levantó y guardó a su Scrafty en la pokéball y se acercó al grupo. Catleya guardó a su Musharna y se dirigió a Aza:

-Esas palabras que ha dicho… Son las mismas que dijo Ghechis…

-¿Piensas que ese chico tiene que ver con el Equipo Plasma? ¿Qué sea uno de ellos?

Black se rió ante la confusión del Alto Mando:

-Yo no lo sé, pero si me dejáis opinar… Quizás N tenga una idea errónea sobre todos nosotros, pero él es un buen tipo.-Black sonrió al decir esto.

Por detrás de ellos aparecieron los cuatro restantes, que no dudaron en preocuparse por el estado de sus compañeros:

-¡Catleya, tu vestido está como para utilizarlo de trapo para el polvo, por no decir los rasguños de tu cara!-la dijo Lotto examinándola.

-¡Tu brazo está…!-exclamó Anís asustada señalando el brazo ensangrentado de Aza.

Ambos Alto Mando se miraron intentando buscar una respuesta a todo:

-Nos caímos por un montículo…-intentó engañarles Catleya.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Aquí ha habido una lucha! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido, Aza?!-Lotto miró a Aza, el cual tenía la mirada perdida.

Mientras esto ocurría, Cheren, casi ahogándose, se acercó a Black, que observaba sonriendo el horizonte:

-Qué velocidad… Casi descubro que tengo asma y todo…

-¡Ha sido alucinante cómo has saltado cada montículo! ¡Parecías un Mankey! ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Black?

-Nada importante. Sólo he conocido a una persona muy peculiar, y sé que éste sólo ha sido el comienzo…

-Tú y tus palabras sin sentido…-se quejó Cheren.

Black notó que el sol se estaba poniendo y salió corriendo:

-¡Vamos Bel, Cheren, hay que ir al Gimsnasio Gres antes de que anochezca!

-¡Black espera!

-Otra vez no…

Los tres novatos se fueron ante la mirada del Alto Mando. Tres chavales que podrían revolucionar Teselia si se lo propusieran, y más, el chaval hiperactivo del Oshawott…

Tras estos acontecimientos y ya instalados en el Centro Pokémon recuperados y dispuestos a dormir para que al día siguiente marchen a la Liga a primeras horas, la Enfermera Joy llamó a la habitación:

-Tienen una llamada de un tal Mirto…

-¡Ya era hora!-gritó Catleya.-¡Le voy a cantar las cuarentas!

-La ha sentado mal el agua oxigenada…-dijo Aza suspirando.

Los cuatro bajaron y en la pantallita del teléfono vieron a Mirto, tan sonriente como siempre. A Catleya la entraban ganas de explotar el teléfono, pero había mucho niño delante…

-¡Arceus mío! ¡¿Qué os ha pasado a los dos?!

-¡Un chaval loco que nos ha atacado por no oír las "voces" de nuestros pokémon!-dijo molesta Catleya.

-¿Todo esto ha sido para conocer a un chaval esquizofrénico y a ese tal Equipo Plasma?-preguntó Aza intentando cruzar los brazos, pero se lo impedía los puntos que le habían dado en la herida.

-¡El Equipo Plasma ha conseguido que todos los entrenadores soltasen a sus pokémon!-exclamó asustada Anís.

Mirto suspiró y se puso serio ante la resignación del Alto Mando:

-Oí que ese grupo lleva operando en Teselia desde hace cuatro años, pero hoy ha sido cuando ha salido a la luz… Al parecer, esperaban a que ocurriera algo-pensó Mirto frotándose la barbilla.-Ya hablaremos de todo esto en la Liga… Pero os llamaba por otra cosa.

-Ya estamos… ¡Me niego a volver a volar con Golurk!-se quejó Lotto.

-¡Vale, vale! Tranquilos. Quiero enseñaros algo en Ciudad Mayólica. Pero, tal y como ha dicho Lotto, iréis a patita.

-¡¿QUÉEE?! ¡Si está a muchos Km de aquí!-Catleya lanzó una mirada asesina a Lotto.

-Lo sé. Eso os servirá para unir lazos entre vosotros y vuestros pokémon. Además, quiero que no le quitéis el ojo al Equipo Plasma y se lo comuniquéis todo a los Líderes de Gimnasio. ¡Buenas noches!

-¡Ni buenas noches ni…!-pero Mirto colgó.-¡¿Será posible?!

Todo el Centro Pokémon miraba a Catleya como si estuviera loca.

-Cálmate, Catleya…-la tranquilizó Lotto.-Vamos a la habitación.

Mientras iban a la habitación, Anís iba sonriendo pensando ya en qué escribir:

-¡Podré ver a todos los Líderes de Gimnasio! ¡Qué bien!

-Sí… Veremos a Camus y sus bichos asquerosos…-con sólo pensarlo, a Aza se le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Oye… ¿Qué os ha parecido ese tal Black?-preguntó Lotto a sus compañeros.

-Le he leído un poco la mente y la tiene llena de sus sueños de ganar la Liga… Pero es una persona muy pura… Nos hacía falta entrenadores así en la Liga.-explicó Catleya.

-Justamente en Julio, todos los locos han salido del manicomio…-suspiró Aza.

-¡¿Pero no creéis que esto será divertido?! ¡Mientras le esperamos, tenemos una aventura por delante!-dijo sonriendo Anís.

-Si tú lo dices…

Se durmieron rápidamente ya que el cansancio hacía estragos en ellos, pero por la madrugada, a Anís la llamaba la naturaleza y salió escopetada al baño. Por el pasillo pudo oír una charla por teléfono. No conseguía distinguir las voces ni saber de lo que hablaban, así que se asomó y pudo ver como una persona chillaba por el teléfono a un desconocido.

-¡Todo va según acordamos! ¡No permitiré que se entrometan en donde no les llama! ¡Y menos la nueva!

-Más te vale. Si se enteran de todo, incluido el Campeón, no volverás a ver la luz de los días. ¡¿Te ha quedado claro, Sujeto Alfa?!-dijo la voz distorsionada.

-¿Sujeto Alfa? ¿De qué estarán hablando?-pensó Anís mientras enfocaba la vista ya que para su mala suerte, se había olvidado las gafas en la habitación.

-Se hará su voluntad, Maestro.-respondió haciendo una reverencia.

Ahí fue cuando Anís pudo ver quien era. Alguien a quien conocía mucho…

-¡¿Aza?!-intentó no gritar al descubrirle.

¿Qué hacía Aza hablando con aquel hombre? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Estaba en contra del Alto Mando? Pero a Anís se la congeló la sangre al verle apagar el teléfono y decir:

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

¡Aquí está el capítulo 6 con el choque entre N y Black! La verdad es que no pensaba en incluirles a ninguno de los personajes principales, pero me pareció más interesante así. Me parece que en este capítulo le he puesto más protagonismo a Black que a Anís... Intentaré cambiar eso un poco.

Buscando en Internet, siempre encontraba fotos de Aza entrando en pánico al ver a los pokémon Bicho y por eso lo he incluido como un gag XD Siempre me gusta terminar mis capítulos con algo de suspense, como ya os habréis dado cuenta, pero tranquilos... ¡Al final ataré los cabos! :D

¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios y todo comentario será y es bien recibido! (Copiar y pegar) También responderé preguntas, así que no dudéis en preguntarme cualquier cosa :D

PD: Tengo otro fic en la cabeza basado en el nuevo manga Pokémon Adventures BW2, pero no lo empezaré hasta más adelante. Podré algún preview cuando pueda.

¡FELICES VACACIONES DE VERANO!


	7. Chapter 7: La loca Ruta 2

_**CAPÍTULO 7: LA LOCA RUTA 2 Y UN MANKEY MANCO**_

-¡POR ARCEUS! ¡Maldigo al arquitecto que diseñó esta escalera!

Aquella exclamación fue el despertador de todo el Alto Mando. Anís estiró perezosamente la mano para coger sus gafas en la mesilla de noche mientras se rascaba los ojos y bostezaba. Al ponérselas, pudo ver una imagen de lo más divertida: en el suelo se encontraba Catleya toda despeinada intentando levantarse después de precipitarse de cabeza contra el suelo. En la otra litera, abajo Lotto hacía sus estiramientos antes de levantarse y arriba Aza miraba medio riéndose la cómica escena apoyado en la barandilla:

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente-saludó Aza.

Catleya le dirigió una mirada asesina al oírle decir eso. Deseaba, desde el fondo de su alma y de su corazón, que sus poderes la ayudaran a mover la escalera mientras el ex-croupier bajaba las escaleras.

-No me mires así-dijo Aza levantando las manos como si de un atraco se tratase-, no fui yo quien se puso pesado con dormir arriba para no tener que vernos la cara mientras duermes.

-Te corrijo, "señor cartitas": no me gusta dormir rodeada de gente que puede verme mientras duermo-explicaba Catleya mientras se levantaba-. Y tú deberías haber dormido en la litera de abajo por culpa de los puntos del brazo-al decir esto, Catleya se tapó la boca refinadamente y empezó a reírse-. Aunque nos diste un espectáculo muy bueno por la noche de un Mankey manco intentando subir por una escalera.

Anís y Catleya se rieron al recordar aquel momento: Aza intentaba subir las escaleras con un solo brazo, ya que el otro estaba sujeto con un pañuelo, y gruñía cada vez que se resbalaba. Los tres Alto Mando miraban la escena riéndose a escondidas y esperaban que Aza se girara para pedirles ayuda, aunque no fue así por lo orgulloso que era. Al final, después de dos largas horas intentando escalar aquella escalera tan empinada y sin que se diera cuenta, Lotto cogió el pie que iba a poner en el último peldaño y lo lanzó contra la cama. Al ver su "proeza", Aza se dio aires de superioridad y sólo dijo: "¿Veis cómo lo conseguiría?". Claro que al oír eso, los tres restantes sólo pudieron asentir mientras se reían.

-Era de lógica. ¿Tú dormirías debajo de Lotto? Pues no. Si llega a ser así, a las tres de la mañana me tendríais que sacar de un sándwich de madera.

-Oye, que tampoco peso tanto-se quejó Lotto.

-Sólo que tú tienes peso pluma, Aza-Catleya y Lotto se rieron al decir eso.

Anís no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella mañana se avecinaba muy graciosa con todos los hechos que habían ocurrido ayer por la noche. Pero al pensar eso, unas imágenes muy oscuras pasaron por su mente: un teléfono, una conversación en la oscuridad, una persona con voz distorsionada y Aza… ¿O aquello fue sólo una pesadilla? Sólo recordó la pregunta que le hizo Aza después de colgar, pero después de aquello sólo oyó la maldición que le echaba Catleya a la escalera…

-¿H-O-L-A?-Catleya la pasaba la mano por delante de su cara-¿Has visto un Gengar o qué?

-Esa no sería la cara que pondría al ver a un Gengar-dijo Lotto levantándose y poniéndose su chaleco-. Esa sería la cara que pondría Aza al ver un Kakuna.

-Ya estamos… ¿Os he hecho yo algo mientras dormía?-preguntó Aza mientras hacía maniobras para bajar las escaleras con un solo brazo-. Con quien deberíais tenerla es con Catleya, que se ha puesto a arrancar la moto al lado. ¡Vaya ronquidos de Agron! ¿Te ha arrancado al final? Porque le has puesto un empeño…

Al oír eso y como la oportunidad la venía de perlas, Catleya pegó una patada a la escalera mientras bajaba Aza. Éste intentó saltar al suelo, pero por culpa del poco espacio que había entre ambas literas, se pegó con toda la cabeza contra la madera de la litera de Catleya y remató contra la cama de Lotto. Lotto no hizo caso al "accidente" que se acababa de producir y Anís se tapó la boca al ver el guantazo de dibujos animados que se había dado.

-Y a eso en el Frente de Batalla lo llamamos "Efecto Dominó"-sonrió Catleya mientras se agachaba a la altura de Aza.

Aza sólo gruñó y se levantó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. No sabía encajar muy bien las bromas a primera hora de la mañana. Se miró el brazo temiéndose que algún punto se hubiese soltado durante el golpe y suspiró al ver que no era así.

-De todos modos, la Enfermera Joy dijo que fueras por la mañana a desinfectártelo-dijo Lotto al ver a su compañero remangarse su camisa blanca.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-Catleya cogió la ropa de ambos chicos y se las lanzó-Vosotros sois chicos y nosotras chicas, así que la habitación es nuestra. ¿O queréis vernos en bragas?

-Puag… Ni loco-exclamó con asco Aza mientras salía de la habitación con su bufanda arrastrando y la chaqueta medio colgando.

Lotto siguió a Aza sin decir nada. Cuando ambas chicas se quedaron solas, Catleya cogió su vestido rosa y lo estiró en la cama de Lotto sin decir nada. Anís, viendo el cambio de personalidad de su compañera, hizo lo mismo que ella e intentó romper el hielo:

-La verdad es que sí que fue gracioso lo que ocurrió por la noche.

-Me gusta fastidiar a Aza. Aunque no lo parezca, Aza se pica como un niño inmaduro si le das en su punto débil-dijo sin quitar la vista de su vestido.

-Oye… ¿Cómo me le definirías?

-¿A quién?

-A Aza.

Catleya la miró y se sentó en la cama de Lotto. Anís hizo lo mismo y se sentó enfrente de ella.

-Bueno… Por dónde empezar… Aza es muy reservado, tiene su temperamento aunque no soporta a la gente inferior a él, hace que es una persona sin sentimientos, distante y frío, aunque según Mirto… En el fondo es bueno y se preocupa de sus compañeros.

-Yo no me lo creo mucho… ¿No será una de sus mentiras?

-Nunca se sabe cuándo Aza dice la verdad…-suspiró Catleya-¿Por qué me haces estás preguntas?

Anís volvió a recordar la conversación de anoche. Vaciló un poco, pero al final lanzó la pregunta:

-¿Crees que con lo mentiroso que es nos podría traicionar?

Catleya la miró extrañada al oír aquella pregunta:

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno, es que yo…-Anís supo que aquella pregunta no la hizo nada de gracia a Catleya.

-Mira. Llevo dos años al lado suyo y yo también he pensado lo mismo que tú. Es normal sentir desconfianza ante gente que es diferente, pero Mirto me enseñó que incluso el corazón retorcido de Aza aún tiene un poco de luz en su interior.

Al decir esto, Catleya se levantó y empezó a quitarse el pijama. Ante la respuesta de su compañera, Anís suspiró sonriendo y supo que lo que vio por la noche fue sólo eso: una horrible pesadilla.

-Me alegro mucho. La verdad es que todos vosotros me caéis muy bien-dijo mientras se quitaba el pijama.

Catleya la miró por encima del hombro sin esperar respuesta. Apenas llevaba dos días con ella y ya la veía como una miembro del Alto Mando. En ese momento, se enfadó porque supo que Mirto se estaba saliendo con la suya…

Diez minutos después, las dos chicas bajaron al restaurante para encontrarse a Lotto sentando en una mesa mirando cómo graciosamente una tostada escapaba al cuchillo lleno de mantequilla que su compañero, vanamente, intentaba untar con una mano.

-¡Ánimo, Draculín!-le daba ánimos Lotto.

-Callaté, Monkey Antecesor…-le dijo Aza mientras intentaba pillar la tostada.

Catleya y Anís se sentaron enfrente y, con buena intención, Anís cogió la tostada para ayudarle. Al ver esto, Aza se la quitó de la mano y la puso en la mesa:

-No soy inválido.

-Ya… Pero aun así necesitas ayuda. Si no te atreves a pedir tú ayuda, nosotros podemos ayudarte y así no puedes sentirte inferior por pedir ayuda-dijo Anís mientras sonreía.

Aza la miró fríamente y, con un golpe seco, clavó el cuchillo en medio de la tostada.

-No tengo hambre-dijo mientras cogía la taza de café.

-Fiuu… Un poco más fuerte y traspasas la mesa-exclamó Lotto al mirar por debajo de la mesa.

Anís miró la tostada, llena de raspones por los múltiples intentos de Aza de untarlo, y la desclavó de la mesa:

-¿Me la puedo coger yo?

-Si quieres…

Anís sonrió y se puso a untarla de mermelada y mantequilla.

-Si algún día tienes tiempo, te puedo enseñar a untar una tostada-exclamó Anís sonriendo.

Al oír eso, a Lotto y a Catleya la dieron la risa. Aza se limitó a seguir bebiendo café:

-No me tires de la lengua, chica…

-Uy… Se enfada el gatito…-dijo Catleya viendo cómo Aza intentaba contraatacar.

-A nadie le gusta tener que depender de alguien, pero sin eso, no aprenderíamos nada. ¿A que fue tu padre quién te enseñó a jugar a las cartas?

De pronto, todo el Alto Mando enmudeció. Incluso Aza dejó la taza de café en la mesa y suspiró:

-Mis padres no me enseñaron nada. Todo lo aprendí en la calle. Jugar a las cartas lo aprendí para sobrevivir en la calle, sin apoyo de nadie.

Tras decir esto, Aza se levantó y se fue del restaurante. Lotto no quitó la vista del Maestro Siniestro hasta que abandonó la sala. Después miró a Anís intentando ayudarla:

-Habrá ido a ponerse una tirita en la patita… ¡No le hagas caso! Hoy se ha levantado mal por culpa de la herida.

-Lotto tiene razón. Aza tiene más mal despertar que yo. Sus años de croupier le han hecho irse a dormir a las 8 de la mañana-Catleya empezó a frotarse la barbilla-. De ahí que se especule que sea un vampiro…

-¿Y no acababa dormido? ¿O caía enfermo?-preguntó sorprendida Anís.

-Cuando te gusta algo, te da igual lo cansado que estés…-respondió sonriendo Lotto, recordando sus interminables entrenamientos.

-Bueno… Cabe decir que no es porque le gustara, que también, sino porque… Tiene un problema de adicción al juego… Según Mirto, Aza procede de una selecta familia millonaria muy conocida en Teselia. Un día, cosa de las deudas que habían acumulado, fueron asesinados. Aza milagrosamente se salvó y se puso a jugar a los juegos de azar, al póker, a cualquier juego de cartas para conseguir todo el dinero que tenía antes, pero eso le provocó caer en la adicción de apostar siempre. Mirto le está ayudando a superar esa adicción, pero es difícil… ¡La verdad es que hay muchas lagunas en su pasado, pero ni nos va ni nos viene!-explicó Catleya mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Sí que debería importarnos… ¡Somos sus compañeros!

-Ya… Pero el maestro dice que no nos preocupemos de eso… Hay mejores cosas de las que preocuparnos… Como ir saliendo hacia Ciudad Gres.

Ambas miraron el reloj que señalaba Lotto. Eran las 11 de la mañana y la idea era estar allí antes de comer.

Nada más terminar de desayunar, fueron a su habitación para encontrarse un flashback muy conocido: el del Mankey manco subiendo una escalera.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido arriba, vampirito manquito?-preguntó riéndose Lotto mientras observaba las maniobras de su compañero.

-Pues el Mapa que nos dio el viejuno ese antes de salir de la Liga.

-¿Y lo guardas en tu ataúd?-dijo Catleya tapándose la boca mientras se reía.

-Hablo la Bella Durmiente voladora. ¿Entrenabas para el salto de trampolín olímpico de cabeza para el Mundial de Natación de Hoenn?

Catleya fue a darle otra patada a la escalera, pero Aza fue rápido y, al coger el Mapa, saltó calculando esta vez la distancia de las literas.

-Listo. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¿Te ha visto la Enfermera Joy la herida?-preguntó Lotto señalándole el brazo que reposaba en el pañuelo.

-Sí. Dice que cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Gres que me lo vuelvan a mirar. Pero no lo haré.

-Allá tú si se te infecta y no puedes volver a jugar al solitario-dijo en tono burlón Catleya.

-No sé en Sinnoh, pero en Teselia ya ha llegado el Internet.

-Si con el brazo así conseguimos que dejes de jugar a las cartas, el maestro condecorará a ese tal N.

Al decir esto, las caras de Catleya y Aza se oscurecieron. Obviamente no les gustaba que bromearan de alguien que les llevaron a desesperarse, y si no llega a ser por un novato, no podían pensar en cómo habría terminado aquello.

-¿Crees que habrán llegado esos chicos a Ciudad Gres vivos?

-Podemos apostar…

-¡Aza! ¡Nada de apuestas!

-Vale, vale… ¿Nos vamos ya o plantamos aquí el campamento?

Mirando mal a Aza, el Alto Mando salió del Centro Pokémon. La calle estaba poblada de puestos y de ancianos sentados en los bancos dando de comer a los Pidove que se acercaban. En Pueblo Terracota se respiraba un aire muy estival y desde una casa colocada en el montículo más alto, desde el cuál se podía ver parte de la región de Teselia, se oía la música de un piano y una batería que, al compás del poco viento que movían las flores de la Ruta 1, daban vida a aquel pueblo tan rústico. Nadie diría ahora que ayer hubo un discurso que llevó a la gente a soltar a sus pokémon. Después de pasar el paso fronterizo, los cuatro se plantaron en la primera ruta de Teselia con entrenadores: la Ruta 2, la cual les llevaría a la primera ciudad con Gimnasio: Ciudad Gres.

Para pasar el rato, Anís propuso jugar al "Veo, veo". Al principio, nadie estuvo de acuerdo, pero el aburrimiento no es buena compañía, así que tenían que buscar algún tipo de distracción:

-Veo, veo…-comenzó Lotto.

-¿Qué ves?-respondieron los tres: Anís sonriente y Catleya y Aza aburridos.

-Una cosita que empieza por A.

-Anormal-dijo Aza.

-¿Dónde ves tú un anormal?-preguntó Lotto algo enfadado esperándose la respuesta.

-Si me das un espejo, te lo enseño.

Con la fuerza de su brazo musculoso, Lotto lanzó a Aza contra unos matorrales sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, fue sólo un inofensivo empujón, pero con la escasa musculatura de Aza, parecía que le había metido un Ultrapuño. Anís se rió a carcajadas y Catleya, como toda princesa, se tapó la boca refinadamente para poder reírse:

-Ja, ja, ja… Reíros si queréis, pero si se me ha abierto algún punto, seréis vosotros los que me llevéis a caballito al siguiente Centro Pokémon-dijo sarcásticamente Aza mientras intentaba levantarse.

Pero en ese mismo instante, las hojas del arbusto empezaron a moverse y Catleya no dudo en decir:

-¿Los Sewaddle no viven en arbustos?

Como un resorte al oír eso, Aza salió disparado y se escondió detrás de Lotto tiritando.

-¡Primeape, usa Ultrapuño contra ese bicho!

-¿Sabes que los ataques tipo Lucha no hacen mucho efecto en los pokémon tipo Bicho?-preguntó suspirando Lotto al ver el inmaduro comportamiento de Aza.

Pero lo que salió del arbusto no era un Sewaddle ni nada parecido…

-¡Me gusta llevar pantalones cortos!-saltó un niño de entre los arbustos.

No hacía falta imaginarse la reacción del Alto Mando ante lo que acababa de salir del arbusto. Los cuatro miraban al niño como si de un extraterrestre se tratase.

-Definitivamente, todos los locos salieron del manicomio en Julio…-suspiró Aza saliendo de detrás de Lotto.

-Nunca había visto nada igual en mi vida como As del Palacio Batalla…

El niño sacó una pokéball de la cual salió un Pidove, un simple Pidove.

-¡Ja! ¡Luchad contra mí!

Pero cuando fue a acabar la frase, el Alto Mando se había marchado pasando olímpicamente de aquel muchacho al que no querían aplastar como un simple Caterpie…

Tras varios minutos en silencio tras la cosa tan rara que habían visto, Anís dio con la respuesta:

-¡Era árbol!

-¿Ese niño te ha mordido o te has vuelto loca de repente?-preguntó Catleya.

-¡No! Digo que la respuesta del "Veo, veo" es árbol.

-¡Correcto! ¡Ya casi ni me acordaba!

-¡Genial! ¡Me toca! Empieza por S-dijo sonriendo Anís.

-Subnormal-dijo instantáneamente Aza.

-Ya estamos…-exclamó Lotto dándose una palmada en la cara.

-No me refiero a ti, sino a aquel niño que parece una seta debajo de aquel árbol…

Al señalarle, el niño se acercó a ellos corriendo sacando una pokéball:

-¡Me has mirado! ¡Lucha contra mí!

-Creo que he ganado… Es subnormal.

Sin que se diera cuenta el niño, se escabulleron entre los arbustos.

Por fin, al fondo, se podía ver la primera ciudad de Teselia, con ambientación al estilo francés, conocida por su escuela pokémon, su Gimnasio-restaurante, sus Líderes trillizos y el famoso Solar de los Sueños, donde se decía que los sueños se hacían realidad…

Viendo el inminente final de la corta Ruta 2, Catleya tenía curiosidad por saber la respuesta del "Veo, veo":

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era la respuesta al Veo, veo?

Al oír eso, Anís se rió y señaló la chaqueta negra de Aza, de la cual, en la espalda había colgada una hoja.

-¿Una hoja? Que yo sepa, hoja no lleva s…-dijo Lotto.

-Las hojas no se agarran tanto y tras caer en una colmena de ellos, lo normal es que se te agarre uno.

Al oír eso, Aza se congeló y empezó a girar la cabeza como la niña del exorcista para ver aquella hoja peculiar. Nada más mirarla, una cabecita amarilla salió y le sonrió.

-S-S-S-S-S… ¡SEWADDLEEEEEE!

Aza salió corriendo al verlo seguido por sus compañeros.

-¡CORRECTO!-gritaba Anís riéndose.

-¡Mirad cómo trepa el árbol el Mankey manco!-dijo Lotto viendo cómo su compañero se había subido al árbol y sacudía su chaqueta para que cayera el Sewaddle.

-Llama a la Agente Mara y dila que se nos ha quedado atrapado en un árbol un Purrloin asustado-se rió Catleya.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, Anís se sentía como siempre quiso sentirse: un miembro del Alto Mando. Ella quería de corazón que sus compañeros sonrieran todos los días como hoy y no se sintieran mal por el estado de Mirto, quien sabía cómo cubrir sus problemas con una sonrisa. Sabía que esta aventura la había preparado el Campeón para que el Alto Mando volviera a ser como antes, sin preocupaciones. Pero mientras miraba cómo el Maestro Siniestro imploraba a todos los pokémon legendarios para que un simple e inofensivo Sewaddle se soltara de su chaqueta, no dudo en preguntarse qué tipo de aventuras les depararía Ciudad Gres…

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 7 con una pequeña aventura en la Ruta 2!

La verdad es que he descrito cada lugar como viene en el videojuego: la casa de la batería y el piano, Ciudad Gres, las flores de la Ruta 1... E incluso los entrenadores bien conocidos de la Ruta 2! Parecen locos, lo sé, pero en el videojuego siempre que vas a luchar con uno te dice cosas por el estilo sin venir a cuento: ¡Me gustan los pantalones cortos! ¡Me gustan los macarrones! ¡Me has mirado, así que lucha!... En fin...

Me encanta escribir sobre la fobia de Aza XD No puedo esperar hasta que lleguen a Ciudad Porcelana!

La escena de las literas me ocurrió a mí en un campamento y es algo doloroso, pero a la vez gracioso XD

Y lo de la tostada, también me ocurrió a mí... Hace poco estuve con el brazo vendado y NO había forma de hacer nada bien! Me desesperaba! Pero me pareció gracioso incluirlo :D

Muchas gracias por el comentario, meimei11 :D La verdad es que no odian a Anís... Aunque lo parezca... Simplemente es que como es diferente a ellos, tienen algo de desconfianza, y esta es su manera de mostrarlo (según mi opinión) Aunque poco a poco ya se van cogiendo confianza :) Cada vez que pueda, subiré un capítulo más a menudo porque yo también me siento igual que tú con varias historias: siempre con el móvil en mano para ver si han subido uno nuevo, y la verdad es que es algo desesperante jajaj

Bueno... Y hasta aquí puedo contar!

¡Todo comentario, opinión y pregunta es y será bien recibido! (Aquí no uso copiar y pegar porque he incluido más palabras XD)

FELIZ VERANO A TODOS! :D


	8. Chapter 8: ¡Marchando un combate triple!

_**CAPÍTULO 8: ¡MARCHANDO UN COMBATE TRIPLE! **_

-¡Oh, Daniel! ¿Por qué me haces esto?-gritaba una chica.

La pareja se encontraba en una gran playa en medio de una puesta de sol. La chica lloraba desconsoladamente y el chico se acercó a ella agarrándola de las manos:

-Perdóname Amanda, pero no tenemos futuro estando juntos. Nuestras familias se repugnan.

-¡Pero eso no significa que yo no te quiera!

-Ya lo sé… Yo también te quiero… Pero esto es lo mejor para los dos…

Mientras lo decía, el chico soltaba a la chica y se marchaba llorando.

-¡Daniel!

-Tostón…

Molestas ante esta palabra, Catleya y Anís se giraron para ver a Aza jugando una "escoba" con Lotto en la mesa que queda detrás del gran sofá.

Los cuatro se encontraban en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Gres. Esta vez, les habían dado una habitación un poco más grande, aunque hay que decir que la anterior era la habitación de un pueblo y ésta es de una ciudad.

-Todas las telenovelas acaban igual…-dijo vagamente Aza mirando sus cartas-El chico se marcha dejando sola a la chica, en la siguiente temporada aparecerá otro hombre que se enamorará de la chica, la chica se enamorará del hombre y volverá el chico. ¡Más acción debería haber, hombre! Los dos chicos deberían luchar a muerte y que mueran los dos para que la chica vea lo estúpida que es.

-Tú tan sanguinario como siempre-dijo molesta Catleya-. Por alguna parte siempre buscas acción. ¿Ves que ponga que la telenovela es de acción? ¿No? Pues te callas, que a otras personas les gustan. Y para que lo sepas, "Los Romances de Amanda" es la telenovela más vista hasta ahora en el mundo.

-Seguro que todos los espectadores serán viejecitos en los asilos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer…-dijo bostezando mientras ponía una carta en la mesa.

Catleya estaba a punto de explotar y Anís supo el peligro que corrían si Catleya se atrevía a levantar el gran sofá que tenían debajo y diera a los dos que se encontraban sentados jugando, así que decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema:

-El final ese de que ambos hombres mueren en un duelo… ¿No es de la novela "Bodas de Sangre" de un famoso escritor?

-Sí. Es la única novela de Romance que ha conseguido engancharme… Estuve a punto de quemarla, pero al ver el final, decidí leerla.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que te va la lectura? Yo pensé que siempre estabas jugando con tus cartitas…-dijo burlándose Catleya.

-Para tu información, Princesita Catleya, a eso se le llama… Escoba.

Y con un rápido movimiento, se llevó todas las cartas de la mesa. Anís y Catleya no entendían a qué venía eso, se pensaban que se estaba burlando de ellas, pero Lotto se quejó sabiendo a lo que se refería:

-¡Por Arceus! ¡Debe de haber truco en estas cartas! ¡¿Cómo has sabido que iba a echar un rey?!

-¿Te recuerdo que fui croupier durante diez años?

-O sea… Que tú tienes escoba… ¿Ya sabes barrer?-intentaba picarle Catleya.

-Sí que sé. Pero si no me equivoco, tú no sabes ya que te lo hace todo ese mayordomo.

-¡Se llama Kokuran!

-Sí, sí…-dijo perezosamente Aza mientras movía la mano-. Lo que tú digas… Lo que quería decir antes, es que a eso se le llama cultura general. ¿O es que en Sinnoh os falta de eso?

-¡Ya estamos otra vez! ¿Pero a ti que te pasa con la región de Sinnoh?

-Nada… Solo que es una buena manera de enfadarte… Escoba.

Catleya odiaba caer en los piques constantes de Aza. Siempre sabía contrarrestar cualquier respuesta leyendo la mente del otro, pero como con Aza no podía, no sabía por dónde saldría el contraataque. Notaba que, gracias a su vida de croupier, Aza pensaba más rápido que el resto, incluso más rápido que las personas de Teselia, y por eso se hacía ilegible su mente, borrosa, trabada… Aún se acuerda cuando llegó nueva al Alto Mando hace dos años: Era muy tímida, y en modo defensa, siempre leía la mente de sus nuevos compañeros para descubrir sus secretos, sus puntos débiles… Mirto tenía una mente muy clara, con ideas de cómo cuidar a sus pokémon y cómo amarles, Lotto siempre pensaba en los entrenamientos y en los combates frente a los aspirantes, e incluso contra su maestro Mirto… Pero cuando conoció a Aza, su sola presencia gélida hizo que Catleya, inexpresiva desde niña, sintiera el miedo y la inseguridad… Aquel joven no desprendía la misma esencia que su compañero y el Campeón, y aquello la hacía estar insegura de leerle la mente. Cuando intentó leérsela por primera vez, pudo ver muchísimos pensamientos seguidos en la mente, todos borrosos, y la extrañó mucho que una persona pudiera estar pensando en cientos de cosas a la vez. Pero, en ese instante, todos los pensamientos se esfumaron dejando la mente vacía y sólo pudo escuchar: "¿No es violación de la intimidad leer los pensamientos de otras personas?" Al oír eso, Catleya se asustó tanto que decidió irse a su habitación. ¡Era la primera persona que la detectaba! ¡A pesar de tener cientos de pensamientos en su mente, pudo dar con ella con facilidad! ¡Y era asombroso cómo pudo poner su mente en blanco en menos de un segundo! ¡Sin ningún pokémon que lo ayudara! En ese momento, supo que Aza no era como los demás… Era alguien muy especial… Tras esto, con el paso del tiempo, se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de alguien quien podía leer la mente de la Maestra Psíquico con sólo mirarla a los ojos, y empezó a tener más curiosidad por leer la mente del Maestro Siniestro. Pero no se decidió en querer leérsela hasta que una nueva Alto Mando la dio el empujón final en una larga charla en la Calle Victoria poniendo por testigo a toda la región de Teselia…

-¿Conoces "Romeo y Julieta"? Esa sí que es una auténtica novela de Romance como Arceus manda. Debería enviar una carta a los Estudios Cinematográficos Pokéwood para que hagan una película con ella…

-Pues falta aún mucho para que abran el Pokéwood por lo que he oído…-dijo Lotto cogiendo una carta de la mesa.

-Por eso. No hay mejor forma de estrenar el Pokéwood que con esa película. Escoba y se acabó.

Lotto tiró las cartas que tenía en su mano a la mesa mientras resoplaba:

-Es imposible ganarte en las cartas… ¡Ojalá algún día juguemos un partido de algo y te gane!

Aza sonrió gélidamente hacia la propuesta del Maestro Lucha mientras recogía las cartas de la mesa. Le encantaba ver cómo Lotto se enfadaba ante la indiferencia que le caracterizaba.

Ignorando la disputa entre ambos Alto Mando, Catleya y Anís volvieron a la tele sólo para ver un anunció de Almacenes Frigorífico de Ciudad Fayenza.

-¡Genial! ¡Por tu culpa nos hemos perdido el final!

-Je… No había mucho que ver…

Al terminar esta frase, una lámpara que había en una mesilla empezó a flotar, poniendo en alerta a Lotto y a Anís. Poco a poco, ambos se alejaron de sus respectivos compañeros.

-Ca-Catleya… Cálmate…-intentaba calmarla Anís desde la otra punta de la sala.

Cuando Aza abrió los ojos después de guardarse las cartas, vio la lámpara volar hacia su cara. Sus pocos reflejos le impedía moverse, junto con su brazo vendado, pero Lotto, con fregona en mano, conocía la forma para que el ex-croupier fuera más veloz que un Rapidash.

-¡Aza! ¡Un Venipede!

Con oír aquello, Aza se lanzó contra el sofá como si de una trinchera se tratase, salvándose del lamparazo. En aquel momento, Lotto se sentía un héroe, pero a la vez sentía un poco de rabia al salvar a su mayor rival. Anís, viendo aquella escena algo tensa, miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las dos de la tarde:

-¿No teníamos hora a las dos en el restaurante?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Cogimos hora mientras mirábamos a los bomberos cómo bajaban a Aza del árbol!-dijo Lotto siguiendo el rollo a Anís.

-Es verdad-dijo riéndose Catleya-. Te amarrabas como un poseso al árbol.

-Muy graciosos-dijo saliendo de detrás del sofá sacudiéndose el polvo-. Justamente fui a dar con un árbol con una colmena de Kakuna que evolucionaron en ese mismo instante…

-Debe ser por el gran cariño que les tienes…-se rió Lotto.

Todos los de la sala se rieron, pero Aza sólo hizo el movimiento de irse de la habitación para ir rumbo al restaurante.

Era un día soleado donde la esencia francesa se extendía por toda la ciudad junto con la música que la bañaba, que hacía que aquella esencia fuera más apreciable. Como era la hora de comer, todos los niños salían de la escuela rumbo a sus casas a comer, otros traían su comida hecha al vivir lejos y se sentaban en el parque de al lado custodiado por un anciano que solo dejaba pasar a la Ruta 3 a aquellos entrenadores que tuvieran la Medalla Trío. Era una buena forma de hacer publicidad de Ciudad Gres.

-Deberían hacer otra escuela…-dijo Anís viendo a los niños.

-Está en marcha… Aunque tardará lo suyo porque también hay que buscar a un profesor…-explicó Catleya.

Por fin, se plantaron enfrente del restaurante más conocido de la región de Teselia por tener la mejor comida y por ser también la sede del primer Gimnasio, un Gimnasio muy peculiar…

El restaurante estaba a rebosar por su gran prestigio, por eso había que ir con citas que debían pedirse meses antes. Pero al oír los nombres de los cuatro que pedían reserva hace unas horas, no dudaron en hacer un pequeño hueco. Una mujer les guió a una mesa colocada junto a la pared. Nada más tomar asiento, un joven camarero con el pelo rojo como el fuego se acercó a ellos dispuesto a tomarles nota:

-¡Buenos días! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no veníais por aquí! ¿Listo para catar nuestro nuevo vino, Aza?

-Hoy no estoy de humor para catar un vino…-dijo Aza recordando la escena del árbol y enseñándole el brazo vendado.

-¡¿Y eso?! ¡¿Te ha vuelto a cortar tu Bisharp?!-preguntó preocupado el camarero.

-Eso ya te lo contaremos en otro momento, cuando todo esto esté más vacío-dijo Lotto observando a su alrededor.

El joven camarero frunció el ceño sin entender nada y les entregó la carta a cada uno:

-Veo que tenéis visita.

-No. Esta es la nuevo Alto Mando de tipo Fantasma, Anís-la presentó Lotto en voz baja.

-¡Encantado de conocerla! ¡Me llamo Zeo y soy uno de los Líderes del Gimnasio Gres!-exclamó dándola la mano.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bueno, pues hoy invita la casa! ¿Qué queréis?

-Vaya suerte tenemos contigo-dijo Catleya dejando la carta en la mesa-. Si te llevamos a Ciudad Mayólica, nos dejarán montar todas las veces que queramos en la montaña rusa. Bueno… Yo quiero una ensalada con todo tipo de verduras.

-Yo un solomillo bien hecho-dijo Lotto dando la carta a Zeo.

-¡Yo unos macarrones a la carbonara!-dijo sonriendo Anís.

-Yo un poco de marisco fresco.

-¡Perfecto!-gritó Zeo mientras cogía las cartas-¡Ahora mismo voy!

Zeo salió corriendo después de hacer un saludo militar. Anís observaba como aquel lugar rebosaba de empresarios haciendo reuniones de comida. En aquel establecimiento predominaba el color marrón oscuro y el rojo, pero lo que más la llamó la atención fueron las cortinas azul, roja y verde que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a su mesa.

-¿Por qué hay tres cortinas dividiendo las salas del restaurante?

-No te olvides que a pesar de ser un restaurante, también es un Gimnasio. Cada Gimnasio tiene un acertijo para que los entrenadores se estrujen un poco la cabeza para llegar hasta el Líder-explicó Lotto-. ¿Te has fijado en lo que hay en el suelo delante de cada cortina?

-Sí… Eran como pulsadores con una llama, una hoja y una gota marcados en ellos…-respondió Anís recordando cómo se tropezó con uno sin querer.

-Los entrenadores deben de adivinar por medio de esos pulsadores cuál es el elemento que tiene ventaja sobre el que hay en la cortina.

-¡Ahora caigo!-exclamó Anís dando con su puño en la palma de la mano-¡Si estás delante de la cortina roja, el pulsador será el azul de la gota! ¡Si es la verde, el pulsador será el rojo de la llama! ¡Y si es la azul, el pulsador será…!

-El verde de la hoja-terminó la frase Lotto-. Cuando se resuelven todos esos acertijos, el entrenador luchará contra el Líder. Aunque aquí la forma de luchar es muy peculiar…

-¿Por qué? Zeo parece fuerte…

-¿No te acuerdas que Zeo dijo que él era UNO de los Líderes del Gimnasio?

-¡¿No me digas que hay más?!

-En efecto-respondió una voz que provenía de la cabecera de la mesa.

Al lado les observaba un joven camarero con el pelo azul sosteniendo una jarra de agua. En contraste con Zeo, aquel camarero parecía muy tranquilo, como el agua que fluye por un río hasta dar con el mar.

-Zeo es uno de los Líderes junto con Millo y yo. Me llamo Maíz y soy una parte de este Gimnasio junto con mis hermanos-dijo haciendo una reverencia sin que se le callera el agua-. Usted debe ser la nueva. Encantado de conocerla y bienvenida a nuestro restaurante.

-¡Es un placer conocerles!-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Siento mucho lo distraído que es mi hermano Zeo. No os preguntó qué queríais para beber-se disculpó con otra reverencia Maíz.

-No pasa nada. Tampoco nosotros nos habíamos dado cuenta-intentó tranquilizarle Lotto.

-Para compensarles, les he traído una jarra de la mejor agua que hay en Ciudad Gres.

Maíz dejó la jarra en medio de la mesa y se fijó cómo Aza tocaba la madera de la pared y examinaba lo que había entre sus dedos.

-¿Le ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupado Maíz.

-Aquí ha habido hace poco una lucha, ¿no? La pared está mojada.

-Sí. Pero no hubo una, sino tres. Tres jóvenes se plantaron por la noche en el restaurante pidiendo un combate de Gimnasio. Como ya no quedaba nadie, aceptamos.

-Déjame adivinar… Era una chica con un Tepig, un chico con un Oshawott y otro chico con un Snivy-dijo Lotto completamente convencido.

-¡Correcto!-se oyó detrás de Maíz.

Todos se giraron para ver a un camarero con el pelo verde sosteniendo cuatro platos a la perfección.

-Nunca había visto tal mezcla de ingredientes tan opuestos, y a la vez tan iguales. Ninguno de los tres llevaba la voz cantante, pero a cada uno le define muy bien el tipo de su pokémon: la chica del Tepig, tan apasionada como el fuego; el chico del Snivy, tan sabio como la naturaleza…

-Pero el chico del Oshawott no se define como su tipo. Se supone que los tipo agua son inteligentes y tranquilos-le dijo Maíz.

-No todos los ríos son mansos, mi querido Maíz. A él le definiría un torrente que cae por la montaña interrumpiendo al silencio para que la gente vea que ahí está él. Ese chico es un ingrediente aún sin pulir… Le falta algo, un toque de otro ingrediente… Pero sé que cuando ese ingrediente madure, dejará huella por donde pase con su gran aroma.

-Como el aroma que dejará nuestra comida como no la comamos-le interrumpió Catleya.

-¡Huy! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Aquí tienen!-dijo repartiendo los platos entre los miembros.

-¡Que aproveche!-dijeron al unísono antes de marcharse.

Mientras Catleya echaba el vinagre, la sal y el aceite a la ensalada, Lotto engullía su jugoso solomillo y Anís pinchaba con alegría sus macarrones, Aza observaba su marisco algo molesto…

-¿Te lo parto?-preguntó Lotto en tono burlón-Como no puedes usar los dos brazos y tu gran educación no te permite comer con las manos.

Pero, ante el asombro de todos, Aza se quitó el pañuelo y se lo guardó en su chaqueta. Con suma habilidad, dio vueltas al cuchillo entre sus dedos del brazo vendado y se puso a partirlo.

-Más te vale que no se te abran los puntos-le advirtió Catleya-. Si se te mete algo de la salsita que lleva el marisco, te acordarás de todos los pokémon ancestrales habidos y por haber.

-Pensé que lo decías porque la sangre se quita mal de la ropa.

-Tú tan insensible como siempre…-dijo gruñendo Catleya.

Pero Anís no se podía quitar de la cabeza la pregunta de cómo fue aquel combate entre los trillizos y los chavales que conocieron en Pueblo Terracota… La entraba curiosidad por saber cómo eran los combates de Gimnasio… Y recordó que, como debían ir andando gracias a Lotto, aquel anciano no se quitaría del medio a menos que le dijeran que eran del Alto Mando, o…

Rápidamente, levantó el brazo buscando a uno de los peculiares camareros. Quien se acercó fue Zeo, que estaba tomando nota en otra mesa:

-¿La ocurre algo? ¿No la gusta la comida?-preguntó preocupado.

-¡No! ¡Todo está riquísimo! Sólo quiero algo que deberíais incluir en el menú…

Los tres la miraron con atención. Era la primera vez que un cliente decía aquello y Catleya no dudó en leerla la mente.

-¡Oh, no! ¡De eso ni hablar!-saltó Catleya sabiendo lo que quería su compañera.

Pero Aza la cogió del brazo sin apartar la vista del plato:

-Déjala. Será divertido.

Catleya miró gruñendo a Aza y se sentó para seguir engullendo su comida. Por culpa del alboroto, Maíz y Millo se acercaron a la mesa:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiere algo que no tenemos puesto en el menú…

-Bueno, el cliente siempre tiene razón-dijo sonriendo Millo-. ¿Qué desea?

-¡Un combate triple!

Lotto se atragantó con el solomillo al oír eso, Catleya la miró enfadada y Aza medio sonrió sin dejar de cortar el marisco. Ante el asombro de los hermanos, todo el restaurante enmudeció. Anís sintió cómo todas las miradas se ponían encima de ella. Aquello molestaba mucho a Catleya, que odiaba ser el centro de atención e intentó ocultarse en su mente, pero notó la mirada de Aza y supo que si se metía en su mente, Aza sabría lo que pensaba, así que decidió seguir comiendo. En ese momento, un gran murmullo seguido de gritos pedían aquel combate triple como plato especial. Los hermanos no podían negarse ante un combate, así que empezaron a andar hacia el atrio.

-¡Te daremos un combate ardiente como el fuego!

-Fluido como el agua.

-Y silencioso y sabio como la naturaleza.

-¡Somos el Desafío Triangular y como Líderes del Gimnasio Gres, aceptamos tu reto!

Anís, con los nervios a flor de piel, se levantó y se subió al atrio enfrente de los hermanos. Un camarero se puso de árbitro:

-¡El combate entre la aspirante Anís y los Líderes del Gimnasio Gres está a punto de empezar! ¡El combate terminará cuando los tres pokémon de una parte no puedan seguir combatiendo! ¡Que comience el combate!

-¡Quema todo lo que encuentres, Pansear!

-Apaga las llamas que prenden nuestras almas, Panpour.

-Da una lección sabia de ingredientes, Pansage.

Los tres monos de fuego, agua y hierba respectivamente se colocaron enfrente de sus entrenadores para dar lo mejor de sí mismos. Anís, sonriendo y analizando a los tres pokémon, sacó tres pokéballs:

-¡Chandelure, Golurk y Jellicent! ¡Os elijo a vosotros!

Los tres pokémon fantasma se pusieron enfrente de su entrenadora.

Desde su asiento, Catleya se tapaba la cara:

-Menos mal que nadie sabe que somos el Alto Mando, que sino, sería nuestra ruina…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡¿Que por qué lo digo?! ¡Sólo sabe ataques de tipo fantasma! ¡Se supone que tenemos siempre los combates bajo control!

-Pero eso los hace aburridos…-la interrumpió Aza- Como ya te he dicho, una partida en donde tienes todas las de perder se vuelve más emocionante que cuando tienes todas las de ganar. He visto a muchos jugadores en el casino que, aun teniendo las de perder, han sabido dar la vuelta a la partida.

-Lo que quieres decir es que te esfuerzas más al ver que todo es difícil y te confías cuando ves que todo es fácil y terminas cayendo. ¿La moraleja es no darse por vencido?-preguntó Lotto.

-Heh… Veo que tienes cabeza-sonrió cínicamente Aza-. Pero la moraleja no es del todo así. Hay cosas que por mucho que te esfuerces por cambiarlas o recuperarlas, no volverán a ser lo mismo. Si eso ocurre, lo mejor es dejarlo ir. Lo que se ha perdido una vez, da igual lo mucho que te esfuerces por recuperarlo, jamás regresará.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?-preguntó intrigada Catleya.

-Por nada-respondió Aza volviendo al plato-. Me sentía inspirado, eso es todo…

-Pero en lo que sí tienes razón es que esta batalla no será nada aburrida-cruzó los brazos Lotto mientras miraba el atrio donde iba a empezar la batalla.

El árbitro, al ver a los pokémon ya preparados, dio comienzo al combate.

-Siempre dejamos al adversario que comience el primero-dijo Maíz educadamente.

-¡Con mucho gusto!¡Jellicent, Bola Sombra! ¡Golurk, Puño Sombra! ¡Y Chandelure, Bola Sombra!

-Fantasma, fantasma y más fantasma…-se quejó Catleya.

-¿Conque te gusta el tipo fantasma, eh? ¡Pansear, esquívalo!

-¡Síguele, Panpour!

-¡Pansage, haz lo mismo!

Y hábilmente, los tres monos se subieron por las paredes del restaurante.

-Recuerda que éste es nuestro campo. El campo del camarero es el restaurante-dijo sabiamente Millo.

-¡Panpour, Avivar!

-¡Pansage, Látigo Cepa sobre Golurk!

-¡Ayúdale, Pansear!

Y con unos movimientos muy rápidos, Pansage sujetó a Golurk de las piernas y de los brazos mientras que Pansear no paraba de trepar por su cuerpo para marearlo.

-¡Maldición!-gritó Anís.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo tienes crudo! ¡Ahora verás el porqué somos Líderes de Gimnasio!-se rió Zeo.

-No la va a ayudar nada maldiciendo a todo el mundo-dijo Catleya viendo el fin de Anís.

-O sí…-la cortó Aza señalando la batalla-. Mira con atención…

Pudieron ver cómo Golurk empezó a brillar, pero esa luz se extinguió de pronto. Nada más extinguirse, Maíz mandó una orden:

-¡Panpour, Pistola Agua!

El Pistola Agua salió muy potente de la boca del mono de agua e impactó críticamente en el cuerpo de Golurk al ser de tipo tierra.

-Avivar sube el ataque y la velocidad. Te hace ser el primero en atacar y con más fuerza-explicó Maíz.

-Os coordináis muy bien…-dijo Anís secándose el sudor-. ¡Pero no os olvidéis de quien soy! ¡Golurk, Puño Sombra!

Y con un gran testarazo, Golurk dio a Panpour dejándole fuera de combate ante el asombro de los hermanos.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Maldición es un ataque de tipo fantasma que baja la velocidad y la defensa de quien lo usa, pero sube mucho el ataque. Además, Golurk tiene la habilidad Puño Férreo, con lo cual, los ataques físicos se vuelven el doble de fuertes-explicó Anís con una sonrisa.

Maíz devolvió a Panpour a la pokéball con un gesto tranquilo, a pesar de haber perdido. Catleya observaba impresionada el combate. ¡Hace unos días, Anís era incapaz de encadenar ese tipo de movimientos y ahora lo hacía a la perfección! ¿Les estaría tomando el pelo y se hacía la novata?

Pero, ante la sorpresa de todos, Golurk cayó debilitado al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo ha podido ser?!-exclamó sorprendida Anís.

-Por el Látigo Cepa. Cuando até a tu Golurk, ese Látigo Cepa fue debilitándole poco a poco. No deberías olvidarte nunca de eso-dijo Millo levantando un dedo.

-¡Pansear, Calcinación contra Chandelure!

-¡Pansage, Avivar!

-¡Bola Sombra, Chandelure! ¡Tú también, Jellicent!

El Calcinación chocó con los dos Bola Sombra creando una humareda impresionante. En medio de ese humo, Pansage saltó hacia Jellicent.

-¡Látigo Cepa!

El Látigo Cepa dio con tal fuerza a Jellicent, que la mandó contra Chandelure.

-¡Pansear, Avivar!

-¡Jellicent, Bola Sombra!

Pero al levantarse, Jellicent se volvió a caer al suelo. Anís vio unas marcas en el cuerpo de Jellicent… ¡Estaba quemada!

-¡Oh, no! ¡La habilidad de Chandelure es Cuerpo Llama! ¡Quema al mínimo roce!

-¡Exacto! ¡Pansear, Calcinación!

El Calcinación dio de lleno en Jellicent, que cayó debilitada al suelo por culpa de las quemaduras y del Látigo Cepa anterior.

-¡1 contra 2! ¡Pan comido!-exclamó Zeo.

-No vayas tan deprisa, Zeo-le tranquilizó Millo-. La habilidad de Jellicent es Cuerpo Maldito. Desactiva el último movimiento que ha recibido.

-¡Oh, vaya!

-¡Chandelure, Bola Sombra!

-¡Cortes Furia, Pansear!

Esquivando el Bola Sombra, Pansear fue a propinarle el Cortes Furia, pero…

-¡¿Y tú te haces llamar Líder de Gimnasio?!-le increpó Millo-¡Los ataques normales no hacen efecto en pokémon tipo fantasma!

-¡Por Arceus! ¡Habérmelo dicho antes!

-¡Chandelure, Bola Sombra!

-¡Avivar, Pansear!

-¡Pansage, Látigo Cepa!

El Bola Sombra fue desviado por el Látigo Cepa y éste ató a Chandelure, sufriendo graves quemaduras:

-¡Gracias Millo! ¡Pansear, Lengüetazo!

Gracias a Avivar y por el cansancio de Chandelure, el ataque fue crítico. Por su parte, Pansage cayó debilitado.

-Cuanto más tiempo agarres a Chandelure, más graves serán las quemaduras-informó Anís.

Millo devolvió a la pokéball a Pansage sin antes felicitarle por su buen trabajo.

-Psst… Tener hermanos para esto…-se quejó Zeo mirando a Millo y a Maíz-. ¡Bueno, 1 contra 1! ¡Y tu Chandelure está para el arrastre! ¡Avivar una vez más!

-Si me da, se acabó el combate…-pensó Anís cerrando los ojos preocupada-. Pero Chandelure no puede seguir…

-¡Lengüetazo!

-¡Chandelure!

En ese instante, Aza se giró sorprendido hacia el combate ante la mirada confusa de Catleya y Lotto:

-¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? ¿Quieres ver cómo pierde?-preguntó en tono burlón Catleya.

-No… He sentido algo… Algo que también he sentido yo en su momento…

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo también lo siento!-gritó Lotto.

Catleya empezaba a pensar que sus dos compañeros se habían vuelto locos, pero cuando miró a Chandelure, éste era envuelto en un halo de oscuridad y, rápidamente, propinó un fuerte placaje contra Pansear, que lo dejó debilitado antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!-gritó Zeo mirando a su Pansear.

-No lo sé…-dijo sorprendida Anís.

-Vendetta-saltó Aza desde su sitio-. Me extraña que Chandelure lo haya aprendido en medio del combate… El ataque que lanza es más poderoso cuanto más daño haya recibido.

Todo el restaurante enmudeció. Los trillizos habían perdido… El Desafío Triangular había sido derrotado… El árbitro gritó la victoria de Anís en el Gimnasio Gres… Eso sólo significaba una cosa…

-¡TENGO LA MEDALLA TRÍO!-gritó Anís abrazando a Chandelure en medio de una ola de aplausos en la cual se unió Catleya, para no hacer el feo, y Lotto, que vio como aquella novata, poco a poco, iba convirtiéndose en una gran Alto Mando de tipo Fantasma…

Aquí está el capítulo 8! Me he divertido mucho escribiéndole que ni me he enterado que llevaba 12 páginas! Me encanta el Gimmasio Gres y sus Líderes :3

Como elegí a Oshawott, me tocó luchar contra Millo y me costó horrores! Pero me hice con un Pansear en el Solar de los Sueños, así que chupado XD

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios meimei11 y dark rakzo! Me encanta que os guste la historia :D Y algunos de sus gags XD

¡Todo comentario y pregunta es y será siempre bien recibido! (Ahora sí! Copiar y pegar)

PD: Tardaré en subir la nueva historia que dije hace dos capítulos porque prefiero terminar ésta (que aún queda) para no liarme :)


	9. Chapter 9: Soñar, estudiar y monos

_**CAPÍTULO 9: SOÑAR, ESTUDIAR Y UN PROBLEMA DE MONOS**_

-¡Mirad! ¡Mirad! ¡¿A que es preciosa?!-chillaba por el teléfono Anís enseñando la Medalla Trío por la pantalla.

Tras el combate contra los trillizos y sin haber terminado de comer, Anís salió escopetada al Centro Pokémon a curar a sus amados pokémon, pero sobre todo, a enseñar la tan codiciada Medalla Trío a las personas que más ánimos la han dado desde que ha llegado a la Liga Pokémon…

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ha tenido que ser una batalla alucinante!-gritaba Mila por el teléfono.

En la pantalla se podía ver a Milo, a Mila y a Veterán.

-¡Y tanto si ha sido alucinante! ¡Los trillizos tenían un gran plan: mientras uno de ellos cargaba un ataque, los otros dos entretenían a mis pokémon! ¡Pero yo fui rápida y al final, sólo quedamos Pansear y mi gran Chandelure!-contaba toda emocionada como si de un libro se tratase.

-Siempre tuviste una estrategia en mente, ¿verdad?-preguntó Veterán recordando sus prodigiosas batallas de antaño.

-Sí… ¡Pero eso da igual! ¡Chandelure aprendió Vendetta! ¡Y gracias a eso pudimos ganar esta medalla tan brillante!

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta-dijo de repente Milo.

-Dime.

-¿Pero no estabais en Pueblo Terracota?

-Bueno… La verdad es que debemos ir andando a Ciudad Mayólica… ¡Así que tardaremos unos días!

-¿Y qué había en Pueblo Terracota?-preguntó con curiosidad Veterán.

-Ah… Pues…

-Ejem…-sonó por detrás de Anís.

Anís se giró y vio a Aza barajando unas cartas sentado en uno de los asientos del Centro Pokémon. Anís se fijó que llevaba ahí todo el tiempo y ella ni se había percatado. Era evidente lo sigiloso que podía llegar a ser el miembro del Alto Mando cuando se lo proponía…

-¡Señor Aza! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veíamos!-dijo Milo al ver a Aza sentado detrás de Anís-¿Cómo les va por ahí?

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo…-le cortó Aza mientras se guardaba las cartas en su chaqueta, cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos-Por lo que he oído, no hay mucho trabajo en el Centro Pokémon.

-Tiene usted razón-dijo Mila-. Como casi no hay aspirantes, aquí sólo podemos contar y contar los tarros de Restaura Todo y Máx. Revivir… ¡Ni siquiera los entrenadores que están en la Calle Victoria viene a curar sus pokémon!

-Normal… Los entrenadores de la Calle Victoria ya se la conocen de cabo a rabo, pero no se atreven a retarnos porque quieren que su orgullo de ser entrenadores de la ruta más difícil de la región de Teselia no quede por los suelos… De esta forma, cada vez los fuertes se van haciendo más fuertes y los débiles se vuelven más débiles…-suspiró al terminar esta frase el Maestro Siniestro.

Aquel suspiro reflejó el aburrimiento que sentía Aza en la Liga sin nadie que le retara… Llevaba años sin que ningún entrenador entrara en su sala y se quedara sorprendido al ver las antorchas que la coronaban y el gran sofá donde cientos de veces se sentaba a leer o, simplemente, a echarse una siesta para no tener que soportar a Mirto regañándole y a Lotto, que no para de decirle que se fortalezca un poco… A decir verdad, nunca ningún aspirante le ha emocionado en una batalla, nunca ha encontrado esa luz que tanto busca, pero…

-¿Pero eso puede cambiar, no?-dijo Anís intentando levantar el ánimo-Puede venir un entrenador que acaba de comenzar de cero y vencer a Mirto…

-Le costaría mucho llegar hasta tal extremo-dijo Aza haciendo movimientos con la mano-. No existe nadie capaz de tal proeza y voluntad ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué me dices de Black, el chico de Pueblo Terracota?

-Por lo que he podido ver, es muy impulsivo… Ése es capaz de caer en cualquier error por mínimo que sea.

-Puede… Pero por lo menos admite que fue él quien os salvó de ese tal N.

-No nos salvó. Simplemente, se metió en medio a hablar con él.

-Vaya… Con lo buen perdedor que eres-sonrió Anís-… Tanto tú como Catleya estabais heridos, por no decir que venció a tu Scrafty.

-No queríamos ponernos serios frente a un niñato que se cree que con hablar con los pokémon ya puede vencer a Mirto.

Anís se rió al oír eso. Por segunda vez estaba consiguiendo picar a Aza… ¡Eso es una proeza dentro de la Liga! Por otro lado, los del otro lado del teléfono se sentían fuera de lugar:

-Esto… ¡Tenemos que seguir contando tarros!-dijo Milo intentado poner una excusa para colgar.

-¡Adiós!-dijo Anís sonriendo mientras colgaba.

Volvió a mirar la gran Medalla Trío y, con una lagrimilla en los ojos, se la guardó en su extraña bufanda púrpura. Después se giró hacia su compañero para verle cómo se levantaba y se colocaba su bufanda amarilla. Anís siempre vio muy rara, además de fuera de sitio, esa bufanda… De alguna forma, no encajaba con las ropas oscuras de Aza. Una de sus opciones era que el ex-croupier retaba a la mala suerte y por eso llevaba esa bufanda amarilla, ya que el amarillo es el color de la mala suerte según los supersticiosos. Pero sólo eran conjeturas, así que decidió preguntar directamente ahora que tenía más confianza con él…

-Aza… ¿Por qué tu bufanda es amarilla si todas tus ropas son negras y rojas?

-Es una historia muy larga.

-¡Me encantan las historias! ¡Cuéntamela!

-Cuando llegue el momento, ya te la contará otra persona.

-¿Otra persona? ¿Es que esa bufanda no es tuya?

-Algo así-respondió Aza levantando los hombros y sonriendo.

Con esas dos palabras se acabó la charla. Daba igual cómo le preguntara, Anís nunca conseguiría sonsacar información de nada a Aza.

-Y… ¿Por qué estabas aquí? ¿Te han enviado Catleya y Lotto para vigilarme o has sido tú?

-Humm… Más o menos. Después de comer, vine aquí para que me revisaran la herida y, al salir, me encontré con cierta persona pegando gritos a una pantalla.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho la Enfermera Joy?-preguntó Anís sonrojada al oír que la vio pegando gritos al teléfono.

-Nada. Sólo me ha quitado los puntos.

-¡¿Sólo?! ¡Eso es una muy buena noticia!

-Sí. Puede…

-¡¿Cómo que puede?!

-Deja de chillar… Estoy un poco adormilado por culpa de la anestesia…

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que has pedido anestesia?-se oyó la voz de Catleya detrás de ellos.

Al girarse se toparon con Catleya, Lotto y los trillizos. Tras acabar el combate, Lotto y Catleya decidieron ir a hablar con los trillizos sobre el Equipo Plasma tal y como les había ordenado Mirto.

-Permíteme corregirte, princesita, pero el Audino ese no debe entender nuestro idioma y me ha dormido medio cuerpo cuando sólo debía cortar unos hilitos…

-Pues vete a echarte una siestecita, que partiremos cuando lo tengamos todo recogido.

-¿Ya se marchan?-preguntó apenado Maíz.

-Sí. Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a Ciudad Mayólica-les informó Lotto-. Además, tenemos que avisar a los demás Gimnasios.

-¡Pero piénsenlo por un momento! ¡Están en Ciudad Gres y puede que no vuelvan en mucho tiempo!

-Zeo tiene razón-apoyó Millo a su hermano-. Pueden darse un paseo si quieren. Además, mis hermanos y yo queremos hacer algo.

-Nos hemos fijado que Anís sólo sabe ataques de tipo fantasma y uno de tipo siniestro y nos gustaría ayudarla enseñándola algún ataque nuestro-explicó Maíz.

-¡¿En serio lo haríais?!-gritó entusiasmada Anís.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Somos compañeros de la misma región a fin de cuentas!-levantó el dedo pulgar Zeo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Qué les parece a ustedes si se van mañana cuando estén más recuperados?-preguntó Millo haciendo referencia a Aza.

-A mí me parece bien-respondió Lotto observando a sus compañeros-. Además, quiero ir a ver la escuela…

-Yo iré a ver a mi amiga Oryza, que según tengo entendido vive por aquí-dijo Catleya bostezando.

-Pues yo me voy a la habitación a echarme, que estoy algo mareado…

-Nos vemos aquí por la noche-ordenó Lotto antes de irse los tres.

Y allí se quedaron los trillizos y Anís, solos en aquella sala del Centro Pokémon.

-¡Bueno! ¡Vamos al Gimnasio!

-¿Pero no habrá gente allí que necesite comer?

-Hemos cerrado temporalmente-informó Maíz.

-¡Así que no perdamos tiempo!-gritó Millo cogiendo del brazo a Anís-¡Vamos a perfeccionar tus ingredientes para hacer una comida más comestible!

A Anís no la hizo mucha gracia aquel comentario del Sibarita entendiendo que su forma de luchar era pésima, pero pensó que lo decía de forma que estaba crudo y que debía de perfeccionarse… O eso era lo que ella quería que fuera…

(Calle Principal)

-Bueno… Creo que ya he llegado…-dijo Catleya colocándose enfrente de un edificio de estilo francés.

No la costó mucho dar con la vivienda de su amiga Oryza ya que era la misma Catleya quien ayudaba a Oryza con su más ingenioso y ambicioso proyecto: poder hacer realidad los sueños de los pokémon mientras duermen. Y esto se conseguía gracias al Humo Onírico que desprenden Munna y Musharna, que hace ver los sueños que tanto humanos como pokémon tienen mientras duermen.

Decidida, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta. En ese instante, se oyó un estruendo:

-¡AAGGHHH! ¡CASI LO TENÍA!-se oyó una voz femenina en el interior.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir una gran humareda de la cual una chica con el pelo largo azul, con gafas y bata blanca salió tosiendo:

-¿Es usted, profesora Encina?

-No. Soy Catleya-respondió sonriendo.

Al oír el nombre de Catleya, se limpió rápidamente las gafas para verla mejor y se lanzó a abrazarla ignorando la suciedad que lleva encima:

-¡Cuánto tiempo, mi querida Catleya!

-Lo mismo digo, Oryza-dijo Catleya limpiándose la suciedad.

-¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Que esto no es nada!

Catleya entró en el piso que estaba cubierto de humo. Oryza abrió las ventanas dejando ver una cama y unas máquinas alrededor de ella en medio de aquella sala.

-Veo que estas a punto de dar con algo.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin iba a descubrir cómo materializar los sueños, pero algo falló! ¡Pero escucha, escucha! ¡He descubierto algo que te dejará de piedra!

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

Catleya no podía evitar recordar a Anís al ver a su hiperactiva amiga chillando… Eran tan iguales… ¿Por qué ella no era así? ¿Sería por su regia educación? ¿Es que su personalidad era así? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la impulsiva científica.

-¡Verás! ¡He descubierto en dónde se materializan los sueños gracias a una chica!

(Escuela)

-Ahh… Esto me recuerda a mis días de colegio…-respiró el aire estudiantil Lotto nada más entrar en la Escuela Pokémon.

-Pues debieron de ser días muy oscuros…-dijo una voz.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-preguntó Lotto girándose sin encontrar a nadie.

-Aquí abajo.

Al agacharse, Lotto vio a un niño con gafas y una cartera.

-¿No deberías estar en casa?

-Estoy castigado por no hacer lo que debía-le explicaba el niño mientras se sentaba en un pupitre.

-¿Y qué era, si puede saberse?

-Deberes, deberes y más deberes. ¡Siempre lo mismo!

-¡Pero estás muy bien castigado! ¡Cada persona tiene sus deberes! El mío es entrenar y el tuyo es estudiar

-Vaya… Es lo mismo que me dijo el chico con gafas de ayer…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Ayer se presentó un chico que quería estudiar un poco y me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú. Pero después apareció otro y se enfrascaron en un combate… ¡Si ves lo fuertes que son!

-¡Ya veo! ¡Lo que quieres tú es empezar a entrenar ya!

-¡Exacto! ¡No necesito estos libros para nada!

Y de un empujón, tiró todos los libros que tenía en la mesa al suelo y cruzó sus brazos enfurruñado. Lotto miró al niño extrañado. De alguna forma le recordaba a él cuando era pequeño entrenándose con su maestro:

-_¡Yo no quiero estudiar! ¡Quiero luchar!-se quejaba un Lotto de apenas siete años._

_-Pero Lotto… No se puede empezar la casa por el tejado…-le aconsejaba Mirto-Mira: tienes tu Timburr y delante de ti hay un Purrloin, un Pidove y un Sewaddle. ¿Qué harías?_

_-¡Golpe Kárate a todos!-respondió enérgico Lotto._

_Al ver la inocencia de aquel niño, Mirto se empezó a reír. Lotto, que de pequeño encajaba mal las risas en su contra, se enfadó:_

_-¡¿Por qué se ríe, maestro?!_

_-¡Por nada, por nada! ¿En serio piensas que puedes ganar sólo con Golpe Kárate?_

_-¿Y por qué no?_

_-Verás… A Purrloin sí que podrías debilitarlo de un golpe al ser de tipo siniestro, pero a Sewaddle y a Pidove, que son de tipo bicho y volador respectivamente, no les haría nada. Y si a Pidove se le ocurre usar Tornado, te ha derrotado-culminó el maestro con una sonrisa su explicación._

_Pero en vez de encontrarse a un alumno atendiendo a las sabias explicaciones de su maestro_, _se encontró a un niño hurgándose la nariz pasando de todo._

_-Lo que usted diga… ¡¿Pero podemos ya luchar?!_

_Mirto suspiró ante la ignorancia de su discípulo y sacó a un Larvesta para enfrentarse al minúsculo Timburr de Lotto. No cabe decir que el combate acabó de un golpe por parte de Larvesta…_

_-¡No vale! ¡Has atacado primero!-le incriminaba Lotto._

_-¡Pedazo de burro, si has empezado tú!-le señalaba igual de enfadado Mirto-¡El problema es que eres un cabezón! ¡No puedes ir por la vida sin saber que agua derrota a fuego, que hierba derrota a roca y que lucha es muy vulnerable contra volador y psíquico! ¡Y más alguien que va a ser el Alto Mando de tipo Lucha!_

_Al oír eso, a Lotto se le iluminaron los ojos y Mirto se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no debía decir:_

_-¿En serio? ¿Yo? ¿Alto Mando?-preguntó ilusionado Lotto._

_-Sí… Bueno…-intentó salir del apuro Mirto-Algún día serás muy fuerte, y eso no lo dudo. Me fijé que tienes madera para eso y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que seas parte de la Liga Pokémon de Teselia conmigo algún día._

_-Pero habrá más gente…_

_-La verdad es que aún tengo que buscar a los tres que me faltan para inaugurar la Liga…_

_-¿Por qué no eliges a Lirio, Junco y Yakón?_

_-¡Cazurro! ¡Ellos son Líderes de Gimnasio!-le gritó mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza._

_-¡Ay! ¡Pero Koga del Alto Mando de Johto era también Líder de Gimnasio de Kanto!_

_-¡Pero es diferente! ¡Johto y Kanto están a un tiro de piedra! Además…-miró a Lotto-aquí hay muchas jóvenes promesas…_

_Lotto se sonrojó al saber que hablaba de él. Mirto se sentó y dio unas palmaditas al suelo para que Lotto se sentara al lado:_

_-Teselia es la región de Yin y el Yang… Hay gente muy opuesta, como el blanco y el negro. Gente que cree en verdades y gente que cree en ideales… ¡Pero aun así creo que algún día verdades e ideales convivirán juntos, y que el blanco y el negro se fusionaran para hacer el gris! ¡Y creo que tú serás testigo de esa proeza! ¡Confío en que tú logres de alguna manera ese milagro!_

_-¿En serio cree en mí? _

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡No he visto a nadie más capaz para esta misión que tú! ¡Pero recuerda: no debes cargar tú solo con todo porque al final terminarás cayendo! ¡Para ello, deberás ir con los tres que me falta por encontrar para que unáis fuerzas y consigáis un futuro mejor!_

_-¡De acuerdo!-gritó Lotto mientras hacía un saludo de soldado-¡Si se empeña, tendré que hacerle caso!_

_Mirto se rió a carcajadas, lo que molestó a Lotto otra vez:_

_-¡¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?!_

_-¡Nada, nada! ¡No me mates! A veces pienso que tu sonrisa ha dado sentido a mi vida._

_-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó sonriendo Lotto._

_-¡Sí! ¡Me alegro mucho tenerte como discípulo! ¡Pero debes estudiar más!_

_-¡¿QUUÉEE?! ¡De lo bien que estaba quedando, maestro! ¡No me haga esto!_

_-¡JA, JA, JA!_

_-¡¿Y ahora de que se ríe?!_

Lotto sonrió al recordar aquel momento con su maestro, cuando lo consideró un igual frente a él. Nunca pensó que sus tres compañeros iban a ser como los que son ahora, pero siguiendo el consejo, sabían cómo unir fuerzas y se protegían entre ellos. En ese momento, empezó a pensar que a lo mejor Anís fue llamada a la Liga para volver a hacerle sonreír, pero por algo así, Mirto se lo hubiera dicho antes… ¿O no?

-¿Sabes? Yo era como tú…

El niño prestó atención a Lotto cuando éste se sentó en el pupitre de al lado:

-Siempre con el odio de tener que estudiar… Pensaba que eso no me serviría para nada… Pero cuando caí contra el Líder de Ciudad Loza, me di cuenta de que no llegaría a ninguna parte así… ¡Que el cielo estaba muy alto para mí! Pero cuando caes, te esfuerzas más por llegar hasta arriba, ¿no? La gente debe tocar fondo a veces para poder ver lo alto que está el cielo y, así, esforzarse más por llegar. ¡No se puede empezar la casa por el tejado!-Lotto se levantó-¡Por eso te voy a ayudar a estudiar! ¡Pero a mi manera! ¡Esta tarde yo soy tu maestro!

-¡MAESTRO!-saltó el niño alegre de la silla.

(Centro Pokémon)

-Un Mareep… Dos Mareep… Tres Mareep… Cuatro… ¡Por Arceus, no hay pokémon que pueda dormir con esta jaqueca!-se quejó Aza mientras daba vueltas en la cama-¡Ni la tila que me han traído surte efecto! ¡Maldigo al Audino que engendró el huevo que engendró al Audino! ¡Ha debido de ver una diana en mi brazo!

Se levantó y se sentó para ver qué había en la tele. Para su decepción, era un especial de "Los amantes de Amanda" y en las demás cadenas daban los deportes…

Al ver lo que le esperaba, se levantó de golpe y le dio tal jaqueca que se cayó de cabeza al suelo:

-¡AAYYY! ¡Qué mareo! Abriré un poco la ventana…

Como pudo, agarrándose a todo, abrió un ventanal por el que entró una brisa que le despejó la cabeza… ¡Por una vez no notaba que alguien le aplastaba la cabeza! Pero a esa hora había mucha gente en la calle y temía que se desmayara en medio de tanta gente… A él no le gusta ser el centro de atención… Pero pensó en un lugar que nadie se atrevería a ir cuando caía el sol… El lugar donde abundan los sueños… El Solar de los Sueños…

-Mejor que quedarme aquí encerrado…

Cogió su chaqueta y su bufanda y bajó escaleras abajo hasta toparse con la Enfermera Joy y el condenado Audino en la entrada.

-¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

-Pues no, la verdad. Sigo teniendo jaquecas y creo que tengo algo de fiebre-dijo mirando maliciosamente al Audino echándole la culpa.

-¡Debería tumbarse! ¡Mandaré ahora mismo a Audino con un tranquilizante o algo!

-¡No, no hace falta!-saltó cuando oyó el nombre de Audino-Mejor me doy una vuelta para que me dé el aire. Si preguntan por mí, les dices que se esperen o que estoy en el Solar de los Sueños.

-¡Pero…!

-Adiós.

E ignorando a la Enfermera Joy, salió todo tranquilo del Centro Pokémon queriendo huir de aquel bicho rosa que hace poco jugó con su brazo a los dardos llamado Audino…

Tuvo que abrirse paso entre la gente hasta que pudo llegar a la entrada del Solar de los Sueños. Nada más entrar, respiró el aire fresco de libertad a pesar del calor que sentía en la cabeza…

-Por fin un lugar fuera de gente incompetente y libertad… El hogar perfecto de los pokémon tipo siniestro…

-¡CUIDADO QUE VOY!

Pero cuando se giró, una chica le arrolló de lleno comiéndose la tierra del suelo…

-¡Lo siento, pero tengo prisa!

Molesto y escupiendo tierra, Aza se levantó y miró el cielo:

-Nunca digas que el puente está mal antes de cruzarle…

(Casa de Oryza)

-¿Zona Nexo?-preguntó extrañada Catleya.

-¡Exacto!-gritó Oryza sacando un reloj-¡Gracias a este invento, el C-Gear, se puede viajar a ese mundo! ¡El mundo donde los sueños se hacen realidad!

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Sí! ¡Y antes de que vinieras, intentaba llegar a la Zona Nexo, pero me falta Humo Onírico! ¡Y eso que esa chica me dio algo de su Munna después de perseguir a esos imbéciles guerreros medievales…!

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!-saltó Catleya.

-Que gracias al Munna…

-¡No! ¡Lo de los caballeros!

-¡Ah! ¡Esos imbéciles robaron a su Munna para conseguir Humo Onírico para conseguir ver los sueños de los pokémon! ¡Fue una gran persecución en el Solar de los Sueños y…!

-¡¿Aún siguen allí, Oryza?!-agarró de los hombros a Oryza-¡Piensa!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Catleya, me asustas! ¡Creo que Bel y yo los conseguimos echar!

-¿Bel? De qué me suena…

-¡Sí! ¡Esa chica con un Tepig! ¡Se hizo amiga de un Munna! ¡Es muy buena chica junto con sus dos compañeros! ¡Pero cambiando de tema! ¡Catleya, por favor, necesito un poco de Humo Onírico para usar el C-Gear! ¡Porfi please!

Pero Catleya estaba muy sorprendida… ¡El Equipo Plasma está por toda Teselia! ¡¿Aún hay más del Equipo Plasma?! Pero Oryza la sacó de su mente:

-¿H-o-l-a? Tierra llamando a Catleya…

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¿Decías?

-¡Por Arceus, Catleya, céntrate! ¡Que es el experimento de mi vida! ¡Necesito Humo Onírico de tu Musharna!

-Claro…

Catleya sacó a su Musharna y se lo dio a Oryza, pero las preocupaciones no paraban en su mente… ¿Seguiría el Equipo Plasma en el Solar de los Sueños? Y si era así, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ojalá ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera ahí en ese momento…

(Solar de los Sueños)

Aza seguía andando hasta dar con un solar donde pudo sentarse para descansar mirando el cielo naranja por la puesta de sol.

-Ahh… Esta puesta de sol sería preciosa si se viera desde la Liga…

-Tienes razón…

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Al lado suyo estaba la chica que le acababa de arroyar con su Tepig en sus brazos. Aquella chica de cabello castaño y gorra rosa y blanca miraba al cielo como si pidiera un deseo…

-Me llamo White por si lo preguntas… Y siento mucho haberte arrollado…

-Yo soy Aza…

Ambos se dieron la mano como señal de bienvenida.

-Soy de Ciudad Loza y me dispongo a ganar todas las Medallas para vencer en la Liga Teselia. Pero este Gimnasio es muy fuerte…

-Bueno… Yo sé cómo puedes vencerles…

-¡¿Cómo?!-chilló White acercándose a Aza.

-Verás… Hay un reto aquí que consiste en ganar a tres entrenadores y, si lo consigues, te dan un Pansear, un Panpour o un Pansage.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sino no te lo diría…

-¡Ven conmigo!-dijo tirando a Aza del brazo.

White salió corriendo agarrando del brazo a Aza.

-¡¿Y por qué yo?!

-¡Porque pareces muy fuerte!

-¡Yo no voy a luchar por ti!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero quiero que lo veas!

Aza no sabía cómo soltarse de aquella chica gritona y empezó a recordarle a Black, aquel chico hiperactivo del Oshawott… No por su personalidad, sino porque desprendían una luz idéntica…

Pero, en ese mismo instante, algo le llamó la atención… Entre los matorrales, mientras corrían, pudo ver dos trajes azules muy conocidos con un escudo muy peculiar, pero que no se le pasaba por alto… ¡El Equipo Plasma! Aza intentaba soltarse de la chica, pero ésta iba muy en serio en la idea de que viera sus combates y no le soltaría por nada del mundo… Así que, por ahora, decidió seguirle un poco el juego a la chica y escabullirse cuando pudiera…

La verdad es que la chica no lo hacía nada mal: se abría paso entre los entrenadores sin bajar la mirada ni dejar de sonreír sabiendo que la suerte estaba de su parte con su equipo de Pidove, Tepig, Patrat y Purrloin. Aquella chica prometía al igual que el chico del Oshawott…

-¡Lo conseguimos!-gritaba White delante de Aza dándole las manos.

-Por favor, no grites… Me encuentro un poco mal…

-¡Lo siento!

Aza no sabía por qué la gente últimamente gritaba por todo… ¡¿Se había vuelto sorda la gente o qué pasaba allí?! ¡¿Qué hacía él con una chica chillona cuando debía seguir al Equipo Plasma?!

-Bueno… Yo debo irme. Está anocheciendo y he quedado con unos amigos…

¡¿Amigos?! ¡¿Cómo podía haber dicho la palabra que nunca quiso pronunciar para referirse a ellos?! Obviamente la fiebre le empezaba a hacer delirar… Aza NUNCA consideró al Alto Mando como amigos, sino como compañeros como máximo.

-¡Espera, por favor! ¡Ven conmigo hasta el final!-le dijo White mientras ponía unos ojitos de cachorrito.

-Ains… Está bien… Pero rápido-Aza empezaba ya a impacientarse.

-¡BIIIIEEEENNNN!-chilló White mientras le cogía del brazo y lo arrastraba.

Tras dar varias vueltas, por fin dieron con la entrenadora que custodiaba a los tres monos elementales y jefa de la prueba.

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Me llamo White y éste es mi amigo Aza!-se presentó sonriendo White.

-¿Amigo?-la miró molesto Aza-Tú sólo me has enganchado y me has traído arrastrando hasta aquí.

-¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de arrollarte!

-¿Llamas a esto un favor?

-¡Sí! ¡Estás con la futura Campeona de Teselia, White de Ciudad Loza! ¡Y algún día me pedirás un autógrafo!

-Vamos… Si ni siquiera tienes la primera Medalla…-la picó Aza.

La entrenadora miraba extrañada a ambos individuos… Incluso estuvo a punto de llamar a la Agente Mara diciendo que dos locos estaban a punto de robarla sus pokémon. Pero se fijó que la chica era muy buena y que desprendía una esencia muy pura, así que no dudó en entregarla un Pansage:

-Toma. Como premio te doy este Pansage. Como has empezado con Tepig, te tocará contra Maíz, ¿me equivoco? Con este Pansage, te irá mucho mejor. ¡Cuídale!

-¡Claro! ¡Juntos ganaremos la Medalla Trío!-gritó alzando un puño al cielo.

Todos sus pokémon rugieron al unísono dando la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero. White se dio la vuelta para dar las gracias a Aza, pero éste había desaparecido mientras la entregaban a Pansage. La chica no se preocupó por eso, más bien miró al cielo sonriendo sabiendo que algún día volverían a reencontrarse con él…

(Centro Pokémon)

Catleya entró como una exhalación en la habitación para dar las malas noticias a sus compañeros, pero sólo se encontró a Lotto, viendo la tele, y a Anís, dormida en la cama agotada tras una tarde de entrenamientos sin descanso.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Lotto viendo la alteración de la Maestra Psíquico.

-¡Oryza me ha dicho que el Equipo Plasma ha estado en el Solar de los Sueños robando Humo Onírico a los Munna y Musharna que viven allí!

-¡¿Y para qué quieren ellos el Humo Onírico?!-gritó Lotto asustado.

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Pero no chilles! ¡No quiero que la novata se despierte y haga algo descabezado!

-¡Peor si eres tú la que gritas!

Un ruido que hizo Anís hizo que ambos Alto Mando se callaran y la miraran. Anís se giró y siguió durmiendo para el alivio de Catleya.

-Está agotada y hecha polvo. Aunque me gustaría saber cuánto ha madurado… ¿Y estás segura de que el Equipo Plasma sigue allí?

-No lo sé. Pero no hay que alarmarse… Por la mañana iremos a ver. Por cierto… ¿Y Aza?

-No lo sé. Cuando llegué, me encontré a la chica durmiendo-dijo Lotto señalando a Anís.

Catleya fue corriendo hacia ella y la zarandeó de los hombros:

-¡Despierta! ¡No es hora de dormir, chica!

-Solo cinco minutos más, mamá…

-¡¿Cómo que mamá?!

Catleya cogió una lámpara para darla, pero Lotto la detuvo con su brazo musculoso:

-¡¿No dijiste que no la despertemos?!

-¡¿Y si sabe dónde está Aza?!

-¡No te preocupes por él! ¡Seguro que está dando un paseo por la calle!

Catleya se calmó y dejó la lámpara en la mesilla. Después se sentó en el sofá para tranquilizarse:

-Tienes razón… Aza debe de estar dando un paseo por…

-El Solar de los Sueños…-dijo dormida Anís-Aza está en el Solar de los Sueños…

Ambos Alto Mando la miraron asustados. Catleya se levantó como un resorte y salió disparada hacia la puerta, pero Lotto la detuvo:

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡Hay que ir a ayudarle!

-¿Por qué? Sabes que Aza es muy fuerte…-intentó tranquilizar Lotto a Catleya.

Catleya suspiró y recuperó su compostura de princesa:

-Sí… A Aza no hay quien le tumbe cuando se lo propone… Pero contra N…

Recordó cómo Aza se quedó en estado de shock a la hora de enfrentarse a aquel chico de pelo verde.

-¡Tranquila! ¡No dejará que esos imbéciles le ganen! ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡He luchado muchas veces con él!-sonrió Lotto.

Catleya sólo sonrió ante la sinceridad de su compañero… Era lo que necesitaba ahora: apoyo y sinceridad. Pero… ¿Estaría bien Aza?

(Solar de los Sueños)

Aza se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para poder espiarlos. Allí, dos reclutas del Equipo Plasma hablaban con un hombre que llevaba una especie de manta por encima y un sombrero muy raro coronado con el símbolo del Equipo Plasma. ¿Sería su líder? Era la pregunta que se hacía Aza mientras agudizaba el oído.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Sabio Blau, pero no hay más Munna y Musharna por la zona.

-¡Inútiles! ¡Se nos escapó el Munna de esa chica! ¡El gran Ghechis nos castigará por ser tan incompetentes! ¡Y encima el Alto Mando nos pisa nos talones!

Aza se quedó congelado al oír eso. ¡Se supone que sólo un pequeño grupo sabía que ellos eran del Alto Mando! ¡¿Y si había un espía entre ellos?!

-¡No se preocupe, Sabio Blau! ¡Conseguiremos conquistar Teselia con ayuda de los sueños de los pokémon! ¡Los materializaremos y los utilizaremos en contra de todos ellos!

-¡Silencio!-gritó Blau-¡¿O acaso quieres revelar nuestros ambiciosos planes a nuestro invitado?!

-¡¿INVITADO?!

A Aza se le cortó la respiración… ¡Mala cosa! ¡Le han descubierto!

-¿Quiere salir de ahí, Aza del Alto Mando?

Aza sabía que con sus pokémon podría tumbar a los tres del Equipo Plasma… ¡Si los tuviera! ¡Craso error! ¡Se los había dejado en el Centro Pokémon! Resignado, salió de los arbustos:

-Es un plan muy bueno y bien organizado, si me permiten decirlo, pero con semejantes inútiles no llegarán a ninguna parte.

-Tiene usted toda la razón-le dijo Blau mientras los soldados sacaban dos Liepard-. Necesitamos algo más de cerebro… ¿Quieres unirte?

Aza vio como ambos Liepard le acorralaban y sonrió pícaramente:

-Ni muerto-y de una patada, lanzó arena a los ojos de los Liepard y salió corriendo.

-¡Cogedle!

Los dos soldados persiguieron a Aza por el Solar de los Sueños seguidos por los Liepard. Aza empezó a sentir que lo veía todo borroso por culpa de la fiebre y, de una mal pisada, cayó en un agujero del cual no podía levantarse por el mareo.

-No puede ser… Pierdo el conocimiento…

-¡Está aquí!

-¡Captúrale!

-Esta historia se acabó para mí…-y cerró los ojos cayendo inconsciente.

SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! ES QUE EL INTERNET NO ME VA :(

NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO... SÓLO DECIR QUE ME HE DIVERTIDO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE QUEDA MENOS PARA EL 10! DARLE LAS GRACIAS A MEIMEI11 POR SU COMENTARIO :D YO NUNCA TUVE UN CHANDELURE, PERO TENÍA A UN SAMUROTT QUE SERÍA TAN MARAVILLOSO COMO TU CHANDELURE XD

TODO COMENTARIO Y PREGUNTA ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO!


	10. Chapter 10: ¡Niña conoce fantasma!

_**CAPÍTULO 10: ¡NIÑA CONOCE FANTASMA! **_

_**(ESPECIAL DE ANÍS)**_

Todo lo que voy a contar ocurrió cuando yo, Anís, tenía apenas siete años…

Mi ciudad, como todos sabrán, es Ciudad Esmalte, conocida por su museo-gimnasio y los pintores vanguardistas. Toda la ciudad está poblada de almacenes y yo vivía en uno de ellos con mis padres. Todos los otoños vamos a Ciudad Loza a visitar a mis abuelos y a tocar la campana de la Torre de los Cielos para pedir buena suerte para el resto del año. Pero este año iba a ser especial… Todos los acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir me convertirían algún día en la escritora que soy, y hasta a lo mejor, en un miembro del famoso Alto Mando de Teselia…

-¡Anís! ¡Arriba que llegamos tarde!-oí a mi madre llamarme desde la cocina.

Perezosa, me estiré y solté un sonoro bostezo. Tras enfocar la vista en la habitación en penumbras, me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí de par en par descorriendo las cortinas, todo hay que decirlo. Hoy Ciudad Esmalte celebraba una exposición de un esqueleto de dragón encontrado en el Monte Tuerca y unos misteriosos orbes encontrados en la Torre Duodraco, al norte de la fría Ciudad Teja. Aquello eran malas noticias para mí, ya que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a la biblioteca a seguir leyendo "Las Aventuras del pequeño Lillipup", pero Aloe la había cerrado para poder estar junto con su marido Vero y junto con el Líder del Gimnasio Fayenza, Yakón, en aquella exposición tan importante… ¡¿Pero qué tienen de importante unos huesos?! Aloe siempre se entusiasmaba cada vez que encontraba un hueso en la tierra, pero yo cuando lo encontraba en el pollo frito que me cocinaba mi madre no me transmitía nada… ¡Sólo me transmitía tirarlo a la basura por habérmelo clavado en los dientes! Hay personas que por mucho que te esfuerces no lograrás nunca comprenderlas… En fin… Pero tanto Aloe como Vero me caen fenomenal y me parecen muy majos. ¡Siempre me dejan llevarme libros a casa cuando me quedo hasta las tantas leyendo en la biblioteca! Pero eso me hacía sentir rara… Todo el mundo tiene un pokémon, pero yo sólo tengo mis libros… Nada más que eso… Aloe siempre me dijo que diera tiempo al tiempo, que yo ya conseguiría mi propio pokémon. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no había ningún pokémon que me llamara la atención… Nunca lo hubo…

-¡Anís! ¡Se te va a quedar el chocolate helado!-volvió a gritar mi madre.

-¡Voy!

Rápidamente me cambié y bajé corriendo a la cocina para encontrarme a mi madre untándose las tostadas y a mi padre leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba su taza de café matutina. Mi madre, ama de casa, era la persona más cariñosa que había conocido en la ciudad y no porque fuera mi madre, que también, sino porque siempre estaba pendiente de toda la familia y nunca dudaba en ayudar a quien lo necesitaba. ¡Su sonrisa siempre se me quedó grabada en la memoria! ¡Siempre he querido ser como ella! ¡Risueña, alegre y optimista era lo que la definía! Bueno, pero mi madre nunca hubiera llegado a ser la persona más feliz del mundo sin la ayuda de mi padre, el famoso ejecutivo-jefe de Empresas Antemia, una de las numerosas sucursales de Empresas Devon, con sede en la región de Hoenn, y Silph Co. en la región de Kanto. A pesar de tener un trabajo muy atareado pasándose semanas en Ciudad Porcelana o viajando para hablar de futuros proyectos, mi padre no borraba su carismática sonrisa de su rostro y manifestaba su optimismo en todas las reuniones. Mi madre me contó que se conocieron en el Real Teselia, un barco muy lujoso que parte todos los jueves por la tarde del puerto central de Ciudad Porcelana. Allí, mi madre le conoció mientras veían el gran Puente Saeta desde la cubierta, y ahí fue donde le pidió matrimonio… ¡Qué emocionante tuvo que ser!

-Hoy iremos a Ciudad Loza a visitar a tus abuelos-dijo mi padre dejando el periódico en la mesa-. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Fenomenal! Además, hoy está cerrada la biblioteca con esa exposición tan aburrida…

-¡No digas eso!-me respondió mi madre cuando se levantó para lavar los platos-Esa exposición tiene un valor incalculable para la región de Teselia.

-Es verdad. Se dice que tanto el Orbe Claro como el Orbe Oscuro guardan un gran secreto que aún nadie ha conseguido desentrañar. Puede que algún día tú seas testigo de tal descubrimiento-me dijo mi padre mientras bebía su café.

-Seguro que no… Ni siquiera tengo un pokémon… ¡Siempre hay que esperar a las cosas!

-Hombre… Por algo se dice que somos hijos del tiempo.

-¿Y Dialga? ¿Él también es hijo del tiempo?

-¿Dialga? ¿Quién es Dialga?-preguntó mi madre prestándome atención.

-Lo leí en un libro de la biblioteca. Dialga es el pokémon legendario del Tiempo y Palkia el pokémon legendario del Espacio. Se dice que fueron ellos los que crearon la región de Sinnoh. Pero hay algo que no entiendo…-me rasqué la barbilla-¿No fue Arceus quien creó todo?

Mis padres empezaron a reírse ante mi pregunta. La verdad es que no era estúpida la pregunta, alguien también se lo habrá preguntado…

-¡Qué avispada eres, Anisita!-se rio mi padre dejando el café-¡Una niña de tu edad jamás se hubiera hecho esa pregunta! ¿Lo ves? ¡No es tan malo estar rodeada de libros!

-Ya… ¡Pero mis compañeros de clase se ríen de mí por no tener un pokémon!

-Ya encontrarás un pokémon que te guste, hija. Dale tiempo al tiempo.

-Tu madre tiene razón. Los verdaderos entrenadores tienen 10 años y tú apenas acabas de cumplir 7. No quieras ir tan rápido y disfruta del día. Hoy vamos a la Torre de los Cielos a venerar a los legendarios que nos protegieron.

-¿Te refieres a Reshiram y Zekrom? ¿O a Terrakion, Virizion y Cobalion? También pueden ser Keldeo, Kyurem, Victini…

-Bueno, bueno, que te emocionas-me paró mi padre-. Hay que salir ya, así que como no seamos tan rápidos como un Rapidash, ya me diréis cómo llegaremos.

Tras acabar de desayunar, preparamos las maletas y nos embarcamos rumbo a Ciudad Loza, conocida por sus aviones y sus grandes aeropuertos que conectaban de punta a punta la región de Teselia.

Al llegar, mi abuela me plantó un gran beso en la mejilla y mi abuelo me revolvió el pelo. Ambos viven en una caseta algo apartada de la ciudad que se encuentra en la Ruta 7 a pocos metros del Monte Tuerca, donde están las "grandiosas" excavaciones de Yakón y Aloe, las excavaciones que hoy me habían privado de mi visita diaria a la biblioteca…

La casa de mis abuelos está llena de libros sobre leyendas de la región de Teselia: la lucha entre los humanos y Terrakion, Cobalion y Virizion; los hermanos héroes que construyeron una región de verdades e ideales y su posterior desastre… Pero la leyenda que más les gusta es la de los tres genios de los vientos: Thundurus, Tornadus y Landorus. Nunca faltaba este tema en las cenas:

-Se dice que cuando Thundurus y Tornadus se pelean, destrozan cosechan y campos de cultivo con sus tornados, rayos y lluvias torrenciales-contaba mi abuelo en la cena como si él hubiera estado ahí en ese momento-. Los humanos no sabíamos lo que hacer ante tal catástrofe, pero todo problema tiene una solución por muy escondida que esté. Los cielos se abrieron y, por medio de un rayo de sol, bajó otro pokémon parecido a esos dos pero naranja y con tres cuernos, y agarró a los dos pokémon para llevárselos con él. Así, la lucha terminó y los humanos levantaron un santuario en memoria de aquel pokémon en la Ruta 14. ¡Siempre estaremos agradecidos a Landorus, por tan prodigiosa hazaña!

Tras terminar, se secó unas cuantas lágrimas ya que cuando la contaba se metía de tal forma en la historia que se emocionaba.

-¡Ojalá lo volviera a ver! ¡Como cuando era un mozo de campo!-lloraba mientras miraba la lámpara que coronaba la mesa.

Mi abuela, siempre tan cariñosa, abrazó a mi abuelo para ayudarle.

-¡Ay como se emociona mi querido! ¡Algún día tú también lo sentirás, hija!

-¡Madre, por favor! ¡Que aún queda mucho para eso!-la dijo mi madre mientras cortaba el solomillo.

-¿Y tú, yerno? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-intentó cambiar de tema mi abuelo mientras cogía su pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas restantes.

-¡Muy bien, la verdad! ¡En Teselia tenemos ya más espacio para actuar gracias a aquello que sucedió!

-¿Qué pasó, papá?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Nada importante, hija… Había un obstáculo que no dejaba a mi empresa operar bien en esta región, pero desapareció hace dos años.

-Ahh… ¿Te refieres a esa familia tan rica que gobernaba las empresas de la región?-preguntó mi abuela moviendo el tenedor a los lados.

-En efecto. Cuando pusimos la sucursal, nos advirtieron de esa familia. Eran dueños de casi todas las empresas de Teselia y gobernaban Ciudad Mayólica con sus casinos y salas de juegos. Con sus juegos sucios intentaban quitarnos de en medio y no nos dejaban exportar nada ya que tenían los puertos controlados en todo momento.

-¿Y qué pasó con ellos?-como siempre, yo queriendo saber todo.

-Murieron asesinados-respondió rotundo mi abuelo-. Ya era hora de que alguien nos los quitara de encima. Hay que condecorar a ese asesino.

-¡Padre, por favor!-gritó mi madre levantándose-¡Que Anís es muy pequeña para oír semejantes cosas!

-¿Por qué no vas a la Torre de los Cielos? Ya debe de estar la barbacoa y la hoguera puestas. Espéranos allí-me dijo mi abuela mientras me daba otro sonoro beso.

-Bien…

Y no muy convencida, dejé la habitación para encaminarme a la Torre de los Cielos. Cuando salí, solo logré oír el nombre de tan mencionada familia: La familia Astor.

La noche estaba cerrada cuando llegué al lugar de la barbacoa y la hoguera. Toda Ciudad Loza estaba allí asando salchichas antes de dar las campanadas. ¡Qué rabia! ¡Todos con un pokémon y yo…! En ese momento, el chulo de la ciudad se me acercó, como todos los años, para retarme a un juego: llegar el primero a la Campana antes de que den las campanadas. Pero lo malo es que yo no tengo un pokémon y estaba muy oscura la torre…

-¡Ja! ¡Eres una cobarde! ¡Nunca llegarás a nada! ¡Con mi Luxio ganaremos otra vez!

-Yo… ¡Yo no soy ninguna cobarde!

-¡Sí que lo eres! ¡No pareces la hija del gran señor Antemia! ¡Eres un fraude!

Tanto él como sus amigos se rieron descaradamente en mi cara. ¡Yo deseaba entrar y ganar para ver que cara ponía! ¡Pero entrar en un cementerio por la noche y a oscuras…! Pero, ante nada, iba a dejar que se rieran de mi familia, así que me armé de valor y decidí aceptar:

-¡Acepto! ¡Os demostraré de lo que es capaz Anís Antemia!

-¡Ja! ¡Si puedes! ¿Tus libros conocen algún ataque para derrotar a los fantasmas?-se burlaron los niños.

Me sentí impotente en aquel momento. Era imposible ganar sin un pokémon… Pero mi madre siempre dijo que los Antemia teníamos algo especial… Y era el valor para seguir adelante con una sonrisa frente a las adversidades. Y, armada de valor, me abrí paso entre ellos y me metí en la torre:

-¡Libro de biología, usa tema 7!-se reían todo el rato.

Pero dejé de oírles cuando cerraron la puerta y me dejaron encerrada dentro de aquel oscuro y tenebroso cementerio:

-¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Socorro!-pegaba puñetazos a la puerta llorando.

-¡Hasta que no oigamos las campanadas, no saldrás! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Oí como se alejaron de la puerta y, en ese momento, me senté agarrándome las rodillas mientras lloraba. ¡En menuda me he metido! ¡Todo por culpa de mi ego insuperable! Decidí por un momento quedarme en la puerta hasta que abrieran para subir, pero aquello supondría que yo soy una cobarde tal y como aquel niño puñetero me había llamado… Así que, me armé de valor y me levanté para subir las primeras escaleras que coronarían la cima…

La primera planta, habitada por un laberinto de lápidas, supuso un gran reto para mí. Tropezón tras tropezón con las lápidas, logré esquivar una gracias a una luz morada. ¡¿Una luz morada?! Cuando me acerqué, pude verlo… ¡Un Litwick! ¡Un pokémon fantasma! Y me precipité detrás de una lápida para esconderme hasta que se fuera el Litwick. Tras unos minutos temblando, me asomé para ver si seguía por ahí, pero parecía que mi grito le había asustado y había huido. Puede que no lo creáis, pero NO ME GUSTA NADA los pokémon fantasma. Los tengo un miedo cada vez que los veo… Y eso que mi apellido iba un poco ligado a ellos… Respiré profundo y pensé en terminar rápido para salir antes, pero no podía ir corriendo porque me comería cualquier tumba por el camino. Emprendí mi camino teniendo cuidado con las lápidas y, por fin, subí al segundo piso, donde el laberinto era más amplio, aunque con menos lápidas de por medio.

Mientras esquivaba lápida tras lápida, vi a una niña al fondo y respiré aliviada. ¡Por fin un ser humano en aquel cementerio! Corrí para hablar con ella, pero en ese mismo instante, un Litwick se me cruzó y apuntó a aquella niña… ¡Era otro Litwick! Con un sonoro grito, caí desmayada al suelo… ¡Arceus mío, nunca había pasado tanto miedo! ¡Deseaba correr escaleras abajo y abrir aquella puerta a base de puñetazos, pero el miedo no me permitía moverme! Tras abrir los ojos, unos ojitos morados me miraban preocupados mientras acercaban una baya. Lo primero que hice por puro miedo fue darle un manotazo a aquel pokémon para salir corriendo y protegerme detrás de otra lápida. Mientras lloraba y temblaba de miedo, pude ver como aquel Litwick miraba apenado la baya que acababa de tirar yo al suelo, aquella baya que él me había ofrecido y que ahora estaba pisoteada en el suelo por culpa mía. Ya lo dice todo el mundo: cuando el miedo invade tu mente, no eres capaz de pensar con claridad. Tras recoger la baya triste, el Litwick se apagó y desapareció. Salí de aquella tumba con un sentimiento de culpabilidad muy grande… ¿Acaso aquel Litwick me estaba ayudando? ¿Y por qué lo hacía? ¡¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable en vez de sentir miedo?! Curiosa por naturaleza, ahora me importaba más aquel Litwick que tocar la Campana, así que me encaminé al tercer piso…

El tercer piso tenía el triple de tumbas y su laberinto era el más difícil de todos. ¡No podía avanzar! No era por el miedo, sino porque siempre que iba a avanzar, me daba de lleno con una tumba. Si hubiera algo de luz… Entonces pensé en aquel Litwick, en aquel que me iluminó aquella lápida cuando casi tropiezo con ella, en aquel que me ayudó en la segunda planta a hacer desaparecer a otro Litwick, aquel que me ofreció una baya y yo la tiré al suelo y la pisoteé sin querer… En aquel momento, ya no veía a aquel Litwick como un pokémon fantasma… ¡Lo veía como un pokémon más en todo el mundo! Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una congregación de cinco Litwicks siendo comandados por un Lampent. Me escondí detrás de una lápida para que no me vieran y, desde ahí, pude ver como el Lampent regañaba a un Litwick… ¡El mismo Litwick que me estaba ayudando! Cuando quise acercarme para entender un poco lo que pasaba, tiré una pequeña piedra de una lápida y… ¡Todos ellos me miraron enfadados! El Litwick que me ayudó me miró sorprendido y yo, queriendo dar a entender que no quería hacerles nada, hice un amago para irme pero… ¡Me atacaron los Litwick con varios Bola Sombra! Logré esquivarlos como pude, pero aquello les enfadó más y, con un rayo blanco salido de sus llamas, abrieron un vórtice que se tragó toda la sala. Según por lo que había leído, aquel lugar era un portal al inframundo, el mundo donde viven los Litwick, Lampent y hasta algún Chandelure, del cual es imposible salir… Pero no entrar gracias a aquel portal. Empecé a notar que las llamas de los Litwick se hacían más grandes y eso sólo suponía una cosa: ¡Están absorbiendo energía vital de mí! Ya entendía por qué estaba tan patosa… Pero la única llama que no parecía crecer era la del Litwick más pequeño, aquel que me ayudó. Se negaba de alguna forma ha absorber mi energía vital, pero ¿por qué? Poco a poco sentía que las fuerzas me flaqueaban y que me arrastraba el portal poco a poco hacia mi desaparición… Perdiendo la paciencia, los Litwick y el Lampent me lanzaron Bola Sombra por todos los lados. La fatiga más aquellos ataques hicieron que una Bola Sombra impactara en mi pecho y me lanzara contra el portal… Se acabó… Todo se había acabado… Aquella historia terminaba para mí… ¿Este es mi final? ¿Nunca conseguiría un pokémon? ¿Nunca lograría ser alguien importante en la vida? ¿Es verdad que soy un fraude como Antemia que era? Pero, cuando alguien está a punto de morir, se dice que ve toda su vida pasar en un segundo y recordé cómo mi padre consiguió construir la mejor sucursal en Teselia a partir de unos escombros, cómo mi madre me sacó adelante cuando él estaba de viaje, cómo mi abuela ayudaba siempre a mi abuelo en los momentos más difíciles…

-_A los Antemia nos define el valor de seguir adelante sonriendo pese a las dificultades._

¡Eso es! ¡Mi padre consiguió llegar hasta donde está porque nunca se dio por vencido pasara lo que pasase y porque quería tener un digno trabajo por las personas que él quería! ¡Mi madre siempre consiguió hacerme feliz porque luchó contra las dificultades por alguien a quien ella quería! ¡Mi abuela siempre sacaba toda la fuerza del mundo para ayudar a mi abuelo porque le quería! Y yo… ¡Y yo quiero sobrevivir porque no quiero que esas personas que tanto quiero sufran! ¡Quiero volver a escuchar las historias de mi abuelo aunque me las sepa de memoria! ¡Quiero que mi abuela me dé sus sonoros besos y mi abuelo me revuelva el pelo cada vez que me ven! ¡Quiero oír los cuentos y sentir el beso de por las noches de mi madre! ¡Y quiero jugar en el parque con mi padre! ¡SOY UNA ANTEMIA, ALGUIEN QUE NO SE RINDE TAN FACILMENTE FRENTE A LAS DIFICULTADES! ¡SOY ANÍS ANTEMIA! Y, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, conseguí agarrarme a una losa para no caer al portal.

-¡No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente! ¡Pienso tocar aquella campana aunque sea lo último que haga!

Como si hubieran oído mi reto, los Litwick lanzaron más Bola Sombra y el Lampent lanzó un Tinieblas para que me soltara, pero estaba decidida a no soltarme… ¡Bajo ningún concepto me soltaría! Las bolas llegaban a mí, el Tinieblas ya me afectaba, era inevitable el destino que me esperaba…

Silencio… No oí nada más…

Me encontraba en el suelo agarrándome con todas mis fuerzas… ¿Habían fallado el tiro? ¿Estaba de suerte? ¿Arceus me había oído? Pero alcé la vista y todas mis preguntas desaparecieron… Sólo pude ver a aquel pequeño Litwick malherido protegiéndome con su cuerpo, recibiendo todos los ataques. ¿Por qué me ayudaba? Pero me di cuenta que aquel pequeño Litwick no era como los demás… Aún conservaba un trozo de la cascara del huevo del que había salido en la espalda, por así decirlo… ¡Era un Litwick recién nacido! ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! ¡Los Litwick se metían con él al ser el más pequeño y con menos experiencia! ¡Era como yo! ¡Y en algún momento me vio llorar y se compadeció de mí! ¡Me vio como su igual y por eso me ayudó! ¡Porque él no quería que nadie más pasara por lo mismo que él! ¡Y aquel Lampent le regañó por estar ayudándome! ¡A mí! Si tuviera un pokémon, podría ayudarle…

El Litwick salió volando a mis brazos completamente lastimado. Podía notar cómo intentaba levantarse para ayudarme a pesar de estar sangrando por todo el cuerpo. Él me entendía y por eso quería ayudarme. Aquello me emocionó y empecé a llorar… Era el primer ser, sin contar a mi familia, que me ayudaba…

-No te levantes, por favor…-lloraba desconsolada mientras el Litwick miraba triste como mis lágrimas caían en él-Es muy doloroso, lo sé. Sentir que nadie te apoya en todo esto… Te entiendo tan bien que hasta me duele mucho a mí…

El Litwick me miró apenado, seguramente entendiendo mis palabras. Secándome las lágrimas y quitándome las preocupaciones, miré con determinación a los demás pokémon fantasma:

-Pero ahí fuera me esperan personas que me importan… ¡Personas que me quieren! ¡Y no voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño!

Con determinación, el Litwick saltó de mis brazos y se colocó en posición de ataque para acatar una orden mía.

-¿Quieres luchar junto conmigo?-pregunté sonriendo.

El Litwick asintió confiado. Aquello marcaba el comienzo de un gran combate…

-¡Litwick, Bola Sombra!

El Litwick lanzó una gran Bola Sombra que impactó en dos Litwick enviándoles al portal. Por cada golpe que recibía el Litwick pequeño, más fuerza conseguía. Ya lo dice todo el mundo: Cuando alguien cae, se levanta con más fuerza. Lampent usó Tinieblas dando de lleno a Litwick, pero no nos íbamos a rendir tan fácilmente:

-¡Tú puedes, Bola Sombra!

Pero la Bola Sombra fue detenida por los dos Litwick, que lanzaron sendas Bola Sombra lanzando al pequeño a mis brazos.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-pregunté preocupada.

El Litwick saltó de mis brazos y, con un gran grito, empezó a brillar de color morado… Parecía estar cogiendo energía para algún ataque. Pero el Lampent decidió adelantarse y lanzo un Bola Sombra fuerte hacia Litwick. ¡Debía hacer algo! Y me coloqué delante de él para protegerle con mi cuerpo. Claro está, todo el daño me lo llevé yo y Litwick me miró sorprendido:

-No me preguntes por qué lo he hecho… Yo tampoco lo entiendo…-le dije sonriendo-Sencillamente, creo que lo he hecho porque tu me importas… Tú eres mi primer amigo… Litwick.

En ese momento, Litwick gritó y todo el poder que estaba acumulando lo lanzó contra los rivales hasta lanzarlos por el portal. Sorprendida, me senté en el suelo… ¡¿Qué había sido aquel ataque?! Tras aquel ataque, el portal se cerró dejándonos en la planta tercera a un Litwick malherido y a una niña herida y sorprendida…

Lo primero que hice fue llorar de alegría y abrazar al Litwick que venía a mis brazos.

-¡LO CONSEGUIMOS, LITWICK! ¡Hemos vencido! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

El Litwick me respondía sonriente con sus ruiditos que hacía como si dijera su nombre. En aquel momento vi a Litwick como un amigo, no como un pokémon. Un amigo que me acababa de salvar de una muerte segura.

-¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Debo tocar la Campana! ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Litwick saltó de alegría y se subió a mi cabeza para alumbrarme el camino.

Tras pasar la tercera planta, nos plantamos en la azotea de la Torre de los Cielos, coronada por la Campana de los Cielos, que cumplía los deseos de quien la tocara. Tras subir los últimos escalones, ambos nos reímos y saltamos de alegría al haber llegado a nuestra meta. Ya daba por hecho que Litwick era mi compañero… Mi pokémon… ¿Mi pokémon?

-Oye… ¿Te gustaría ser mi pokémon?

Litwick saltó de alegría al oír eso, al igual que yo. ¡Por fin había encontrado a mi pokémon! Y no de otro modo… En el borde de la muerte. Con toda la alegría del mundo y con mi Litwick en la cabeza, toqué la Campana, oyéndose por toda la región. Me sentía la Reina de toda Teselia en aquel momento. Toda Teselia estaba a mis pies, me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos junto con mi Litwick. Lo que no sabía es que aquello era el comienzo de mi viaje… Con aquella Campanada daba a conocer a la futura Alto Mando Fantasma de Teselia…

Cuando bajé, no había enfado en las caras de todos, sino sorpresa y felicidad. Mi madre se me acercó a abrazarme y a curarme las heridas.

-Oh, hija… Menos mal que estás bien… ¿Y este Litwick?

-¡Es mi Litwick! ¡Es mi amigo!-respondí sonriendo.

Y ambos nos abrazamos ante la sonrisa de mi madre y mis abuelos. El chulo, junto con sus amigos, se acercaron a mí sorprendidos:

-Vaya… Los has conseguido… ¡Tus libros sí que son poderosos!

-¡No han sido ellos!-les respondí sonriendo de oreja a oreja y les mostré a Litwick.-¡Fue gracias a mi amigo Litwick!

-¡UN FANTASMA! ¡MAMÁÁ!

Ante mi confusión, los niños salieron corriendo hacia las faldas de sus madres. Litwick y yo nos reímos ante tan graciosa escena.

-¡Tú y yo seremos los mejores con pokémon de tipo fantasma! ¡¿Qué me dices?!

Y con un ruidito, Litwick chocó el puño conmigo sonriendo. En ese momento se sellaba una amistad que duraría mucho tiempo.

-¡Tengo hambre! ¿Vienes a comer algo conmigo?

Litwick se subió de un salto a mi cabeza y fuimos corriendo a la hoguera a coger algo.

Mientras mis abuelos se reían y mi madre me seguía, no me percaté que mi padre hablaba con un señor algo raro… Un señor con el pelo naranja y rojo y con un poncho…

-Es una niña muy curiosa… Debes de estar orgulloso de que sea tu hija…

-Tienes toda la razón, Mirto. Pero aún la queda un largo camino por recorrer…

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-La Campana… Ha sonado diferente. Ha sonado con un tono muy puro…

-La verdad es que tú eres el único que puedes darte cuenta de eso. Por cierto… ¿Cómo va tu búsqueda?

-Bien… Tengo un discípulo que da la talla y a una niña entusiasta de los pokémon fantasma.

-¿Hablas de mi hija? ¿Por qué no la saludas?

-No. Aún no quiero que me vea. Quiero que madure más antes de llamarla. Hay que darla tiempo. Es una niña muy especial…

-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo vas con la búsqueda de los otros dos?

-No tengo ni idea a quién escoger… Pero hace poco me llamó una persona asustada pidiéndome ayuda… Era la voz de una chica… Me dijo que la ayudara en un asunto…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Iré a ayudarla.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Sí… Pero me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie… Ni siquiera el nombre de la otra persona… Pero tampoco te gustaría saberlo-concluyó con una sonrisa-. ¡Sólo dejad a Anís crecer! ¡Cuando llegue el momento, la enviaré una carta!

Y dicho esto, Mirto desapareció de aquel lugar, como si se hubiera evaporizado… Me lo contó mi padre días antes de irme cuando leía uno de mis queridos libros de la gran biblioteca de Ciudad Esmalte junto con mi fiel Litwick… ¿O debería decir mi fiel Chandelure?

COMO ERA EL CAPÍTULO 10 QUISE HACER UN ESPECIAL COMO "CELEBRACIÓN" POR HABER LLEGADO AL CAPÍTULO 10! JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE LLEGARÍA HASTA ESTE CAPÍTULO Y MUCHO MENOS QUE ESTA HISTORIA LA SIGUIERA ALGUIEN :D

AL PRINCIPIO ME QUEDÉ SIN IDEAS DE CÓMO SEGUIR ESTE ESPECIAL, PERO DURANTE UN PASEO, ME EMPEZÓ A SALIR EL DIÁLOGO Y... AQUI ESTÁ EL RESULTADO! QUISE SABER CÓMO ANÍS CONOCIÓ A CHANDELURE Y ASÍ SALIÓ :D UNA NIÑA MIEDOSA Y UN LITWICK RECIÉN NACIDO: LA PAREJA EXPLOSIVA XD

SIENTO MUCHO QUE TUVIERA QUE CORTAR LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO (POR SI A ALGUIEN LE HA MOLESTADO), PERO ME PARECÍA UN DATO QUE DEBÍA INCLUIR TARDE O TEMPRANO EN LA HISTORIA, AUNQUE DURANTE LA HISTORIA SE RELATA UN POCO EL PASADO DE CADA ALTO MANDO... AUNQUE, SI OS HA GUSTADO ESTE ESPECIAL, TENÍA PLANEADO HACER MÁS ESPECIALES SOBRE LOS DEMÁS ALTO MANDO (SÓLO SI OS GUSTA) ME PODÉIS PEDIR DE QUIÉN QUERÉIS QUE LO HAGA, QUÉ QUERÉIS SABER: EJEMPLO: COMO CONSIGUIÓ LOS DEMÁS POKÉMON ANÍS, COMO CONOCIÓ MIRTO A LOTTO... ¡LO QUE QUERÁIS! O SIMPLEMENTE DECIRME SI OS GUSTÓ O NO...

MEIMEI11: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA! ESCRIBÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO PORQUÉ TÚ TIENES UN CHANDELURE Y A LO MEJOR QUERÍAS SABER CÓMO CONOCIÓ ANÍS AL SUYO :D ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE SIEMPRE COMENTES Y ESPERO VOLVER A LEERTE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! POR CIERTO, LA HISTORIA DE LA QUE HABLÉ (AMBIENTADA EN EL MANGA DE POKÉMON BW2) TENDRÁ QUE ESPERAR UN POCO (LO SIENTO!) PERO YA TENGO HECHO UN POCO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO Y ME FALTA POR UNIR ALGUNOS CABOS :)

DARK RAKZO: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO! ME ALEGRO VOLVER A LEERTE :D! LA VERDAD ES QUE SÍ SERÁ DIVERTIDO VER A ANÍS COMENZAR DESDE CERO (ES COMO UNA PARTE GRACIOSA DE LA HISTORIA QUE DARÁ MÁS DE UN QUEBRADERO DE CABEZA AL ALTO MANDO DE POR QUÉ MIRTO LA ESCOGIÓ) XD Y LA VERDAD ES QUE LA PARTE DE CATLEYA CON LA LÁMPARA DE LA MANO ME LA IMAGINÉ MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA Y ME REÍ YO SOLA IMAGINANDOME LA ESCENA XD ESPERO VOLVER A LEERTE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO :D

¡TODO COMENTARIO, PREGUNTA, OPINIÓN... ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO! :D


	11. Chapter 11:¡Niños y bebés por doquier!

_**CAPÍTULO 11: ¡NIÑOS Y BEBÉS POR DOQUIER!**_

_Desconsoladamente, un niño lloraba en un columpio mientras veía cómo todos sus compañeros del orfanato se iban con sus padres adoptivos, quedando él sólo en aquel siniestro lugar desde que tenía cinco años:_

_-¡Vamos a casa! ¡Mamá te va a preparar una cena para chuparse los dedos!_

_-¡Pero que niña más guapa tengo!_

_-¡Estoy orgulloso de que seas tú mi hijo!_

_Esos comentarios eran los que oía repetidamente aquel niño de cabello negro y ojos azules gélidos. Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cada año que alguna familia se interesara en él, pero todos parecían huir de él por algún motivo que aún no comprendía._

_-¡Mírale! ¡Se ve que nadie le quiere!-le decía una chica a su amiga._

_-¿Quién querría tener a ese niño como hijo?_

_-¡Yo no, por supuesto! ¡¿Es que no sabes quién es?!_

_-¡Claro que lo sé!_

_Secándose las lágrimas, el niño se ajustó su bufanda amarilla y se bajó del columpio para agarrarse a aquella valla por donde se veía cómo los niños se iban felices con su nueva familia. Aquella valla que muchas veces intentó romper con sus propias manos para ser libre, ¡para no ser un pájaro enjaulado que poco a poco se marchitaba en aquel lugar! Aquel niño desesperado hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para escapar de aquel lugar, incluso vender su alma al demonio… Cualquier cosa… Pero todo cambió cuando una mujer se presentó en aquel orfanato buscándole expresamente a él. Parecía que Arceus había oído sus plegarias e, inocentemente, cogió la mano de aquella señora provocando así el principio de su fin…_

-¡Ascuas y Látigo Cepa!

Una voz femenina sacó a Aza de su subconsciente, una voz que nunca quiso volver a oír, pero que ahora se alegraba de que estuviera ahí. Cuando se incorporó en aquel agujero que había caído, pudo ver a aquella entrenadora que hace unos momentos se había amarrado como una posesa a su brazo para ganar el reto del Solar de los Sueños. Luchaba valientemente contra los dos Liepard que los esbirros del Equipo Plasma habían mandado tras su persecución. En aquel momento se sentía el ser más inútil de toda Teselia… ¡Era la segunda vez que un novato salvaba a un Alto Mando! Cuando consiguió subir por el agujero, pudo ver a los dos Liepard debilitados siendo guardados en sus pokéballs y vio cómo, por segunda vez, los del Equipo Plasma se escapaban.

-¡Y no volváis!-chillaba White con el puño en alto.

Después de guardar a sus dos pokémon felicitándolos, se dirigió a Aza, que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo estás? Vi a esos dos energúmenos persiguiéndote y pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

-¿Por qué necesitaría yo ayuda de alguien como tú?-preguntó mosqueado Aza de que siempre se encontrara con esa chica.

-Bueno… Pues porque pareces muy fuerte y en ningún momento te he visto sacar a tus pokémon. Por eso supe que tenías problemas.

-Piensas bien cuando quieres…

-¡Ah! ¡Fue gracias a este pokémon!

Y de su pokéball se materializó un pokémon rosado con un estampado de flores moradas…

-Me encontré a este Munna cuando volvía a Ciudad Gres. Al parecer, esos energúmenos querían su Humo Onírico o algo así… ¡Y se ha encariñado de mí por salvarle! ¿Lo ves?

El Munna se lanzó contra su entrenadora y la dio lengüetazos mientras ella se reía. Después, se posó en su cabeza:

-Al parecer, Munna se comió mi sueño de ser Campeona de la Liga y me dejó la mente en blanco. Con la mente en blanco, pude llegar aquella conclusión. ¡Alucinante, ¿no crees?!

Y, sin mediar palabra, Aza se giró y se fue a la salida. Al ver esto, White le siguió con el Munna en sus brazos:

-¡Oye! ¡Un "gracias" habría valido! ¡Y una pregunta! ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos tan raros?

-No son nadie de los que debas preocuparte…

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Casi te hacen daño! ¡Y casi hacen daño a este Munna!

-¿No tienes una medalla que debes ganar?-intentó cambiar de tema Aza.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora?! ¡Teselia podría estar en peligro! ¡Yo me voy a buscarles!

Y como si corriera una maratón, desapareció en aquel frondoso lugar. Por su parte, Aza sólo suspiró sin preocuparse por aquella chica ya que, por fin, se la había quitado de encima. En aquella tarde no había conseguido la relajación que tanto buscaba y, mirando al cielo estrellado, pudo ver cómo una brillante luna llena mandaba en el firmamento:

-La Luna sólo brilla gracias al Sol…-recordó aquellas palabras que Mirto le solía decir cuando protestaba con Lotto.-Ahora mismo, ese saco de músculos estará pensando que llave de lucha hacerme por llegar tarde…

(Centro Pokémon)

-¡GOOOOOL!-chilló Lotto desde el sofá mientras veía un partido de fútbol en la televisión.

Al lado suyo estaba Catleya, quien intentaba por todos los medios coger el mando que Lotto tenía en su mano y cambiar de canal:

-¡Cambia de canal, por favor! ¡Hay un especial de "Los Romances de Amanda" y me lo estoy perdiendo!-se quejaba Catleya mientras se agarraba al brazo musculoso de Lotto intentándole inmovilizar en vano.

-¡No puedo cambiar! ¡Es la final que enfrenta al Real Teselia contra el Zafiro Hoenn! En este partido se decide quién es la mejor región del mundo pokémon.

-¿En serio? ¡Por este partido tan inútil me estoy perdiendo un gran capítulo! ¡¿A quién le importa qué región es la mejor en fútbol?! Si fuera la Liga, lo entendería…

-¡¿Cómo que partido inútil?! Para tu información, se está jugando en el Estadio de Ciudad Mayólica-explicó Lotto con aires de profesional.

-Ah, bueno. Si ya es en Ciudad Mayólica, entonces me callo…-dijo sarcásticamente Catleya levantando las manos.-¡Se acabó este juego! ¡Dame ahora mismo el puñetero mando! ¡Lotto!

Mientras ocurría esto, Aza abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Catleya colgada del brazo del Lotto dándole patadas y Lotto poniendo la mano en la cara de la As del Palacio Batalla para quitársela de encima.

-Ains… Vuelta a la realidad y al desasosiego…-suspiró Aza mirando a ambos energúmenos.

-¡¿Y TÚ DÓNDE ESTABAS?!-gritaron al unísono ambos Alto Mando al verle entrar por la puerta.

-Dando un paseo por Ciudad Gres mirando los puestos y cosas por el estilo-mintió el ex-croupier.

Después se fijó cómo dormía Anís en la gran cama e inspeccionó a sus compañeros.

-La chillona duerme y vais vosotros y gritáis… Vaya panda…

-¡Es que yo quiero ver "Los Romances de Amanda" y Lotto quiere ver ese deporte donde 22 personas corren en pijama tras un balón!

-¡Se llama uniforme!-la increpó Lotto.

-¡Yo lo llamo como me sale de las narices!

Aza suspiró ante la inmadurez de sus dos compañeros y vio cómo una lámpara empezaba a levitar… ¡Estaban en problemas!

-¿Y por qué no lo decidís a cara y cruz?-preguntó Aza sacando una moneda de su bolsillo intentando tranquilizar a Catleya.

Ambos entrenadores se miraron y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Aza les lanzó la moneda y bostezó:

-Hacedlo vosotros solitos a ver si sois capaces. Yo me voy a dormir…

Catleya cogió la moneda y miró a Lotto decidida a ganar:

-No voy a perder. Elijo cara.

-Yo cruz-respondió resignado Lotto.

Catleya lanzó la moneda al aire y ambos esperaron el resultado impacientes, pero con lo que no contaban era con la fuerza sobrehumana que podía desatar Catleya cuando estaba furiosa…

(Al día siguiente)

Los Pidove piaban anunciando el principio de la mañana y, perezosamente, Anís se estiró todo lo que pudo en la cama y cogió sus gafas para después lanzar un grito…

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?!

-¡CHICA! ¡No grites tanto!-se levantó de la cama de al lado Catleya malhumorada.

Por su parte, Lotto entró como una bala en la habitación al oír el grito de Anís.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-gritó quitándose los auriculares que lleva puestos cuando va a correr por las mañanas a primera hora.

-Contigo no gastamos en despertador…-se levantó Aza mientras se estiraba en la cama de al lado de Lotto.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a la televisión?!-preguntó Anís asustada mientras se colocaba a su lado.

Los dos que estaban en la cama se incorporaron y se acercaron.

-No me lo puedo creer… Decidme que esto es un sueño-dijo Aza tapándose la cara con una mano.

Por el contrario, Catleya se giró disimuladamente y Lotto miró la puerta intentando pasar del tema. Anís inspeccionó la televisión… Aquella televisión malherida… ¡Aquella televisión de plasma con una moneda clavada en medio de la pantalla!

-Yo… Intenté hacer el truco que me enseñaste… El de hacer que salga cara… Pero… Se me fue la mano y acabé clavándola en la tele…-intentaba explicarse Catleya mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Y encima planeabas hacer trampas?!-saltó Lotto.

-Alucinante…-inspeccionaba la tele Anís asustada.

Sabía que debía tener cuidado con Catleya cuando su pelo empezaba a moverse, pero no contaba con la fuerza sobrehumana que podía llegar a sacar… Por su parte, Aza se acercó y arrancó la moneda de la pantalla con un hábil juego de dedos que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Entonces no llegasteis a ver nada?

-Yo escuché el partido por la radio-enseñó su radio de bolsillo Lotto.

-¡¿Tenías radio y no me dejaste ver mi serie?!

-¡Pero si era repetición!

Con aquello, Cateya enmudeció… Ambos habían perdido la batalla y una televisión… Tras varios minutos contemplando la tele y pensando la excusa que pondrían, a Aza se le encendió la bombilla:

-Dejadme lo de la tele a mí… Tengo un plan…

-Vaya… Pero si a ti no te gusta meterte en los problemas de los demás…-le intentó picar Catleya.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente…-sonrió pícaramente Aza.

Tras cambiarse y desayunar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, recogieron sus cosas y dejaron la habitación. Después se dirigieron al mostrador para dar la mala noticia a la Enfermera Joy.

-Disculpe, Enfermera Joy-se acercó educadamente Aza-. Ayer la dije que estaba muy mareado y con fiebre, ¿se acuerda?

-Sí. ¿Se encuentra mejor?

-Descuide, ya no tengo nada. Lo malo es que, antes de irme, estuve jugando con una moneda y le di a la tele.

La Enfermera Joy estaba atónica ante la declaración del Maestro Siniestro.

-Verá… Cuando me encuentro mal suelo jugar con las monedas. Es algo que se me antojó al ser croupier. Tiene una pequeña muesca la pantalla-dijo mientras sacaba su cartera-. Se la puedo pagar ahora mismo.

-¡No! ¡No hace falta! En parte es culpa nuestra por suministrarle tanta anestesia. ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de todo!

Los tres restantes miraban aquella presentación alucinados. Aza estaba manejando los hilos de aquel diálogo a la perfección, pero… ¿Qué buscaba en realidad con todo aquello?

-Tiene usted toda la razón…-suspiró mientras se guardaba la cartera-Si ese Audino no se hubiera pasado, yo no habría roto la tele, ¿me equivoco?-intentó zanjar ya el asunto llegando al clímax.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡El cliente siempre tiene la razón!

-Me alegro-sonrió Aza de oreja a oreja-. Es un honor haber conocido a una enfermera tan buena como usted-se despidió con un reverencia.

La Enfermera Joy enrojeció al ver a aquel joven tan sonriente y tan bien educado, sin saber que era una de las trampas favoritas de Aza. Tras despedirse y encontrarse con el famoso Audino, abriéndoles la puerta con una gran sonrisa, dejaron el Centro Pokémon para poner rumbo a la próxima ciudad.

-Eres alucinante… Lo que querías era vengarte del Audino-le dijo Lotto.

-No me deis las gracias.

-¿En serio planeabas pagar la tele si llega a salir mal?-preguntó con curiosidad Anís.

-No-respondió rotunda Catleya-. El monedero de Aza está casi vacío. Sólo tiene unas cuantas monedas.

Anís quedó sorprendida ante aquel dato. Era evidente lo astuto y lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser Aza en situaciones como ésta. Seguramente, todo lo tenía calculado en su cabeza, todo error tiene una solución como dice Anís. Mientras pensaba en esto, una voz les hizo volverse:

-¡¿YA SE MARCHAN?!-chilló Zeo desde la otra punta de la calle con sus dos hermanos al lado.

-Les hemos preparado esta comida para el camino-se acercó Maíz dándoles una fiambrera a cada uno.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Lotto ante tal gesto.

-¡Espero que vuestros ingredientes se mezclen algún día en armonía y se conviertan en la mejor de las comidas!-saltó Millo con sus típicas palabras.

Catleya, Lotto y Aza le miraron algo molestos entendiendo que algún día lucharían unidos y Anís se acercó a abrazar a los trillizos llorando de alegría:

-¡NUNCA OS OLVIDARÉ! ¡PROMETO VOLVER Y ECHAROS UN COMBATE!

-¡Y nosotros te esperaremos!-gritaba Zeo mientras se le caía el moquillo.

-Nos alegra mucho haberte conocido-lloraba silenciosamente Maíz.

-¡Nos gustará volver a degustar tus nuevos ingredientes!-lloraba desconsoladamente Millo.

Tras esta emotiva despedida en la plaza que marcaba el final de Ciudad Gres, los miembros del Alto Mando partieron rumbo a la Ruta 3 dejando tras de sí las aventuras que vivieron hace unos días en la ciudad francesa… Ciudad Gres…

(Ruta 3)

La Ruta 3, hasta ahora la más larga en el recorrido de un entrenador novato, era conocida por su guardería, tanto de pokémon como de niños, y por su Cueva Manantial, que provisiona a toda Teselia con agua potable procedente del agua de la lluvia.

Catleya iba mirando las mangas de su chaqueta rosada, Lotto movía los brazos para ir estirándolos, Aza iba con las manos en los bolsillos y con los ojos cerrados y Anís, como no, observando todos los pokémon que se le cruzaban: hermosos Pidove piando, Purrloin lamiéndose las patas, Patrat atentos buscando una madriguera… Y dos jóvenes que buscaban ayuda desesperadamente:

-¡Perdonen! ¡Tenemos un grave problema en la Guardería y necesitamos gente fuerte para que nos ayuden!

-¿Y de qué se trata?-preguntó Lotto preocupado.

-Verá, nos hemos quedado sin agua potable y no podemos dejar solos a los niños.

-¿Y para qué queréis a alguien fuerte para cuidar unos niños?-preguntó Catleya.

-Para que nos ayuden en la labor de desatascar la Cueva Manantial. Siempre son problemas de Rogenrrolas que se ponen en grupo en la desembocadura. Pero últimamente han aparecido Boldores por la zona y nos preocupa que no los echemos.

-¡Deberíamos ayudarlos!-gritó Anís a sus compañeros empuñando sus manos con determinación-¡Somos cuatro, así que dos se quedarán con los niños y los otros irán con los cuidadores!

-Es llegar y ponerte a dar órdenes…-se quejó Catleya-¿No te acuerdas la prisa que tenemos?

-¡Pero debemos ayudar a los demás, ¿no?!

-En eso tiene razón-se acercó Lotto a Catleya.

-Pues decidido. Catleya y la chica se quedarán con los niños y el saco de músculos y yo iremos a ayudarles-planeó Aza.

-¡Un momento! ¿Piensas que las chicas no somos capaces de luchar?-se sintió discriminada Catleya-¡No sólo cuidamos a niños, ¿sabes?!

-Es un prototipo-sonrió Aza.

-¡Lo que os pasa es que los hombres no sois capaces de cuidar a unos niños, ¿me equivoco?!

Lotto y Aza la miraron molestos por aquel comentario. Ahora eran ellos los que se sentían discriminados y su ego no les permitía perder contra una chica.

-¡De acuerdo!-saltó Lotto-¡Aza! ¡Cuidaremos a esos niños! ¡Os demostraremos que los hombres podemos hacerlo!

-De acuerdo-se rio Catleya-. Y nosotras os demostraremos lo buenas que somos luchando.

Y dicho esto, ambos grupos se separaron rumbo hacia sus destinos…

(Guardería)

-Muy buena idea, cavernícola… Ahora estamos rodeados de caca, pis, mocos de niños…

-¿A ti no te importa que te insulten de semejante manera?

-No. No me gusta caer en los piques de otros. No me gusta perder ante nada.

Y nada más abrir la puerta, un pañal fue a parar a la cara de Aza y varios niños se lanzaron contra Lotto. Con suma asquerosidad, Aza se quitó el pañal de la cara:

-¿Cuánto tiempo debemos estar aquí?-preguntó malhumorado.

-Creo que una hora-le respondió mientras intentaba quitarse los niños de encima.

-¡Tengo caca!-chilló uno a Lotto.

-¡¿Y A MÍ QUE ME CUENTAS?!

Aza suspiró sabiendo lo que les esperaba y miró dentro. La sala emanaba un olor a vómito y caca que no había pokémon que pudiera entrar sin envenenarse… Lotto se levantó y miró el interior, donde 20 niños aguardaban impacientes a sus cuidadores.

-¡Queremos salir a jugar!

-¡Eso!

-¡Yo tengo caca!

A punto de perder la paciencia, Lotto entró con una sonrisa forzada.

-A ver niños… Os voy a decir que…

-¿Y para qué sirve esto?-preguntó un niño tirando del cinturón de Lotto, dejándole con la camisa abierta.

-¡Oye!

Lotto salió corriendo detrás de los niños que le habían robado el cinturón. Viendo esta escena, Aza se rio al ver a su compañero correr como nunca desesperado por encontrar su querido cinturón mientras que su pantalón se caía. De pronto, notó cómo algo tiraba de su bufanda y lo ahogaba por momentos. Al girarse, vio a cinco niños tirando de la bufanda.

-¡Queremos esto!

-No… Esto no…-intentaba no ahogarse Aza.

-¡Lo queremos! ¡Lo queremos!

Y de un tirón, los niños le quitaron la bufanda y salieron corriendo. Aza los siguió hasta una esquina:

-Dádmela ahora mismo.

-¡Es nuestra!-le dijo un niño sacándole la lengua.

Aza ya estaba al borde de pegarles un grito, pero supo que no había algo que les gustara tanto a los niños como eso…

-¡Sal, Liepard!

Y el gran leopardo morado se materializó delante de los niños, dejándoles asombrados. Rápidamente, dejaron la bufanda en el suelo y acariciaron a Liepard:

-¡Halaaa! ¡Un pokémon!

-¡Yo quiero uno!

Suspirando y viendo que su plan salía a la perfección, cogió su bufanda y se la puso. Una niña tiró de su pantalón para llamarle la atención:

-¿Tiene más, señor?

-Sí. Pero aquel-refiriéndose a Lotto-tiene más. Os los enseñará si le dais su cinturón.

Al oír eso, los niños rodearon a Lotto y le dieron el cinturón para que el gran luchador sacara un pokémon. Éste, viendo la estratagema que tenía entre sus manos su compañero, sacó a su Mienshao. Todos los niños le rodearon para rascarlo y tocarlo dejando en paz a los dos Alto Mando.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

-Yo también fui un niño y lo que más ansiaba era ver y tocar un pokémon. Por eso pensé que estos niños también quieren uno.

Aunque no lo dijera, Lotto admiraba la rapidez con la que pensaba Aza en momentos de crisis, pero decírselo sería un punto más para Aza en la eterna lucha que mantienen desde que se conocieron. Otro tirón del pantalón hizo que Lotto viera a un niño con muchos mocos:

-Tengo caca.

Ambos se miraron asqueados esperando que uno de los dos accediera.

-Hazlo tú.

-No. Tú-le respondió resignado Aza.

-¿Cara y cruz?

-No tengo monedas.

-¡Mentiroso!

-Pero alguien tiene que cambiarlo…-dijo Aza mientras ambos miraban al niño.

(Cueva Manantial)

-¿Crees que estarán bien?-preguntó preocupada Anís.

-Como mínimo podemos encontrar la Guardería destruida…

Al oír eso, ambos cuidadores enmudecieron. Pero aquella charla se paró al ver a varios Rongenrrolas, liderados por tres Boldores, taponando la ría.

-¡He aquí el problema!-saltó Anís mientras sacaba a su Jellicent.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez-dijo Catleya sacando a su Gotithelle.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es el Gotithelle de la As del Palacio Batalla! ¡¿Puedo tocarlo?!-saltó Anís al verlo.

-¡A lo que vamos, chica!-la centró Catleya-¡Yo voy a por los Boldores y tú a por los Rogenrrolas!

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Psíquico, Gotithelle!

-¡Pistola Agua, Jellicent!

Gotithelle dio de lleno a los Boldores y los empotró contra la pared y el Pistola Agua se cargó a medio grupo de los Rogenrrolas. Tras no haber usado un ataque de tipo fantasma, Catleya se la quedó mirando:

-Pistola Agua es un ataque de tipo agua que nunca nos ha enseñado-pensaba la Alto Mando-y según Aza, ella sólo sabe movimientos de tipo fantasma… Quitando a Chandelure que sabe Vendetta, un ataque tipo siniestro… ¿Cuándo lo ha aprendido?

En ese momento se la vino a la mente el entrenamiento con los trillizos en Ciudad Gres y supo que ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta…

-¡Ciudado, Catleya!-la gritó Anís.

Un Boldore se había levantado y había usado Roca Afilada contra Gotithelle.

-¡No me subestimes! ¡Hipnosis!

La Roca Afilada dio de lleno en Gotithelle, pero el Hipnosis hizo su trabajo durmiendo al Boldore. Gotithelle se levantó y se sacudió el polvo:

-Necesitará más para ganarnos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Como nosotras somos del…!

Pero con unos reflejos asombrosos, Catleya tapó la boca a Anís antes de que soltara su secreto más preciado. Los cuidadores las miraron confusos:

-¿Sois del…?-intentó seguir la frase uno.

-Del Pueblo Hojaverde de la región de Sinnoh-intentó salir del apuro Catleya mientras se reía.

Después, agarró del brazo a Anís y se la llevó más lejos de los cuidadores:

-Vamos a ver… ¿Qué parte de no decir a nadie que somos del Alto Mando no entiendes?

Viendo que había metido la pata, o casi la mete, Anís se tapó la boca sorprendida.

-¡Lo siento!

Catleya suspiró y, con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba tirar a Anís a la ría la próxima vez que se la fuera a escapar, pero su gran educación la conseguía controlar:

-Seguro que les irá mejor a los otros dos…

(Ruta 3)

Los entrenadores luchaban entre ellos en esta ruta que conectaba dos Gimnasios, pero lo que no contaban era ver a diez niños agarrados a un cinturón negro presididos por una persona musculosa y con cara de pocos amigos en ese momento y otros diez agarrados a una bufanda amarilla liderados por una persona flacucha y que no paraba de jurar a los legendarios en voz baja. Ambos iban manchados de pintura de arriba abajo.

-Muy buena idea la tuya…-se acercó Lotto a su compañero-Llevarles a dar un paseo agarrados a nosotros en fila…

-Tu idea de pintar con acuarelas acabó en una batalla campal entre ellos y nosotros-dijo mientras se miraba las mangas, que en aquel momento era de todos los colores menos negra.

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Nos estaban atando a un palo como si fueran indios! Por cierto… ¿A ti quien te enseñó a pintar tan bien? Casi nos haces una Gioconda…

-Camus se enseñó a saber mezclar los colores cuando éramos pequeños.

-Muy amigos sois vosotros-le daba con el codo sonriendo para picarle.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Brega, la Líder de Ciudad Rocavelo?-contratacó Aza.

-¡¿Y a ti que más te da?!

Después de un largo paseo, llegaron a la Guardería, para desilusión de los niños.

-Bien niños-sonrió Lotto forzosamente-, ahora es hora de la siesta. Así que sacáis vuestras mantitas y os dormís.

-¡No queremos!

-¡Queremos jugar con pokémon!

Lotto estaba a punto de explotar y más viendo a Aza riéndose a escondidas.

-Podrías ayudar un poco, ¿no?

-Se te olvida que son niños…-intentando no reírse-Observa al maestro. Bien niños, el que más duerma, gana.

-¡Queremos pokémon!

Ahora era Lotto quien se reía a carcajadas al ver el fracaso de Aza.

-¿Y si os cantamos una nana?-preguntó Lotto riéndose.

-¡Pokémon!

-¿Y un cuento?

-¡Pokémon! ¡Pokémon!-gritaban todos al unísono.

Ambos vieron cómo los niños se ponían en contra de ellos y aquello no era bueno, ya que acabarían llenos de papilla otra vez…

-Sólo nos queda por hacer algo…-concluyó Aza.

(Cueva Manantial)

-¡Pistola Agua otra vez!-gritó Anís.

Los Rogenrrolas restantes cayeron vencidos al mismo tiempo que Gotithelle y Catleya hacían lo mismo con los Boldores de un Psíquico.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-gritó abrazando a su Jellicent.

-No chilles mucho, no vaya a ser que se nos caiga la cueva encima…

-¡Cada vez estoy más cerca de conseguir mi reto!

-¿Tu reto?

-¡Sí! ¡El de luchar unidas!

Catleya recordó aquella charla en la Calle Victoria y la promesa de Anís de luchar algún día todos juntos como Alto Mando que eran. Pero para aquello aún quedaba mucho, quedaba muchas aventuras por recorrer…

Los cuidadores se acercaron a ellas para darlas las gracias por su trabajo de desatascar la ría y se dirigieron a la Guardería.

-Es extraño no haber visto por el camino a los bomberos o a la Agente Mara-decía Catleya sin saber que así metía miedo a los cuidadores.

-Ahora mismo es la hora de la siesta… ¡Sin nosotros no saben dormir! ¡Y dentro de poco vienen sus padres!

-Seguramente estén colgados del techo escapando a ellos-sonrió Catleya imaginándose a Lotto quitándose niños de encima y Aza subido a una viga como un gato.

Por fin llegaron a la Guardería y, cuando Anís empujó la puerta, todos ellos quedaron sorprendidos…

-No puede ser…-exclamó un cuidador mientras Catleya se quedaba con la boca abierta.

Todos los niños estaban dormidos junto con Lotto y Aza que… ¡También estaban dormidos! Unos niños dormían encima de Lotto, quien yacía en el suelo dormido boca arriba con los brazos abiertos y roncando; otros dormían tapados con una manta con Mienshao en medio también dormido abrazándolo; unos cuantos más dormían apoyados en Liepard dormido tapados con la chaqueta de Aza; y los últimos dormían apoyados en Aza, dormido de lado, tapados y agarrando la bufanda amarilla. Aquella escena era tan dulce de ver que Catleya deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacarles una foto.

-Bueno… Por dentro se dice que también los chicos son unos críos…-se rio Anís.

-Nunca habíamos conseguido esto…-dijo alucinado un cuidador.

-¡Vamos a despertarles!

-No-la paró Catleya-. Déjales dormir un rato más…-sonrió Catleya viendo a sus dos compañeros dormir pacíficamente…

(30 minutos después)

-¡Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda!

-¡Os estamos eternamente agradecidos!

Los cuidadores y los niños se despedían del Alto Mando en la puerta de la Guardería.

-¡Volved con más pokémon!-gritaban los niños.

Unos niños se acercaron a Lotto y a Aza, que no paraban de bostezar y rascarse los ojos, y los abrazaron:

-Queremos que volváis…

-Os queremos…

A Lotto se le saltaban las lágrimas. A pesar de ser unos diablillos que se las habían hecho pasar canutas a los dos, les había cogido mucho cariño.

-¡Volveremos! ¡Os lo prometemos!-les rascó la cabeza a los niños mientras sonreían.

-¿Volverás, no? Porque yo no pienso volver…-dijo Aza mirando maliciosamente a Lotto.

-¡Qué insensible eres!

Los niños les soltaron y se fueron con su grupo. Ya daban las dos de la tarde cuando el grupo emprendió la marcha por la Ruta 3. Disimuladamente, Anís se giró y vio cómo Aza se giraba de vez en cuando para ver a los niños que los despedían y volvía a mirar al horizonte mientras sonreía:

-Volverá… Seguro-pensó Anís sonriendo.

Por fin se veía Ciudad Esmalte al fondo y Anís, toda emocionada, salió corriendo por el puente que daba al paso fronterizo para encontrarse por fin con su hogar. El hogar que dejó el mes pasado. Aquella ciudad llena de almacenes y pintores vanguardistas, sin olvidar el museo Esmalte, sede del segundo gimnasio de Teselia, y con su gran biblioteca llena de libros, libros que la vieron crecer y madurar…

-Hay que seguirla-refunfuñó Catleya siguiéndola-. Si se nos pierde, nos la cargamos.

-¿Te habrás lavado las manos después de cambiarle el pañal, no?-preguntó riéndose Lotto viendo a su compañero examinarse la mano.

-Déjame en paz…

DESPUÉS DEL ESPECIAL DEL CAPÍTULO 10, RETOMÓ LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL CON ESTE CAPÍTULO GRACIOSO (PARA MÍ) XD

NO PUDE DEJAR DE REÍRME CON LA MONEDA CLAVADA EN LA TELE XD ME LO IMAGINÉ SOBRE LA MARCHA Y ESTO QUEDÓ XD TAMPOCO ME PUEDO CREER, Y ESO QUE ES MI HISTORIA, QUE AZA SEA TAN VENGATIVO CUANDO ALGO LE SALE MAL (AUNQUE LO HICE UN POCO BASÁNDOME EN EL MANGA, EN EL CUAL SE LE VE CÓMO SE ENFADA CUANDO UNA PARTIDA O ALGO NO LE SALE BIEN XD) NO ME GUSTARÍA SER ESE AUDINO...

PONER A AMBOS CHICOS EN LA GUARDERÍA ERA LA IDEA PRINCIPAL EN ESTE CAPÍTULO :D TODO UN DESASTRE... LO QUE ME PUDE REÍR MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBÍA XD PERO LUEGO LE METÍ ALGO DE TERNURA EN LA PARTE DE LA SIESTA :3 YA SE SABE QUE LOS NIÑOS COPIAN TODO LO QUE HACEN LOS ADULTOS... (ME DISCULPO SI A ALGUIEN LE MOLESTÓ)

MEIMEI11: ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE GUSTASE EL ESPECIAL! LA VERDAD ES QUE LO DE LOS HUESOS ME OCURRE SIEMPRE CON EL POLLO Y EL PESCADO, ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ INCLUIRLO XD ME ENCANTA QUE CONSIDERES ESTA HISTORIA UNA DE LAS MEJORES QUE HAS LEÍDO DE POKÉMON :D Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TE GUSTE!

BELLE-BW03: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA! NO ESPERABA QUE FUERAS TAN RÁPIDA EN EMPEZAR A LEERLA... LOS PERSONAJES SE BASAN EN CÓMO ME LOS IMAGINÉ CUANDO LUCHÉ CONTRA ELLOS POR PRIMERA VEZ Y CUANDO LOS LEÍ EN EL MANGA :D LO DE LA COPA DE GRIMSLEY SE ME OCURRIÓ INCLUIRLO PORQUE SIEMPRE QUE BUSCO FOTOS SUYAS, APARECE CON UNA COPA DE VINO. ME GUSTA LA VERDAD PONER ALGO DE PSICOLOGÍA EN MIS HISTORIAS Y CHOCAR VARIAS VECES LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES, PERO BUENO... GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERARÉ TU CAPÍTULO PARA COMENTARLO :D

DARK RAKZO: ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTASE EL ESPECIAL! LA VERDAD ES QUE TIENES RAZÓN, LAS HISTORIAS DE LOS POKÉMON FANTASMA SIEMPRE SON LOS MÁS INTERESANTES :D TAL Y COMO DICES, HAGO MENCIÓN DE LOS PASADOS DEL ALTO MANDO PORQUE SON COMO "LA CLAVE" DE LA HISTORIA... Y SOBRE EL PASADO DE AZA AÚN HAY MUCHOS CABOS QUE UNIR EN ÉL, PERO TE SORPRENDERÁ AL FINAL AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMÁS :D ESPERO VOLVER A LEERTE Y NO TE PREOCUPES SI NO PUEDES COMENTAR!


	12. Chapter 12: ¡Dos encuentros!

_**CAPÍTULO 12: ¡DOS ENCUENTROS FRUTOS DEL DESTINO!**_

-¡POR FIN! ¡CIUDAD ESMALTE!-chilló Anís nada más cruzar el paso fronterizo entre la Ruta 3 y Ciudad Esmalte.

Anís respiró hondo el aire puro que emanaba de aquella ciudad, su ciudad, su hogar natal. Desde que era Alto Mando, la habían entrado muchas ganas de volver para contarles las aventuras que han vivido a sus padres y a sus amigos.

-¡No ha cambiado nada! ¡Todo sigue igual! ¡El bar donde solía ir a escribir, el museo Esmalte donde me pasaba horas leyendo en su biblioteca y los almacenes siguen tan bonitos como siempre!-gritaba mientras miraba a todos los lados con movimientos muy rápidos.

-Ten en cuenta que llevas un mes fuera…-la alcanzó Lotto.

-No pienses que en un mes ha caído un meteorito y los alienígenas han conquistado Ciudad Esmalte…-reprochaba Catleya a Anís, que no entendía de dónde salía tanta alegría.

-¡Es que este es mi hogar! ¡Aunque haya sido sólo un mes, parece que ha sido un año!

-Ni un mes ha sido…-se acercaba Aza al grupo con un folleto.

-¿Y ahora te va a ti el turismo?-preguntó Catleya mirando el folleto que le daba Aza.

-No. Pero ya que estamos, podríamos mirar un poco el Museo Esmalte…

-Tú lo que quieres es tardar lo máximo en ir a Ciudad Porcelana-le miró Lotto de reojo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Lo digo por lo que se expone en el museo…

Y señaló una foto de dos orbes que salían en una de las páginas.

-¿Te interesan dos piedras?-preguntó Lotto enfocando la vista.

-No son dos piedras comunes, señor Lotto…-oyeron por detrás.

Al girarse, vieron a un hombrecillo con gafas cargado de carpetas sonriendo. El hombrecillo se acercó y les dio la mano a cada uno:

-Es un honor veros a ustedes por aquí… Sabíamos que nuestra exposición con los famosos orbes Claro y Oscuro llamaría vuestra atención, aunque también esperábamos al Campeón…-dijo tristemente-Pero ya sabemos cómo es Mirto… ¡Tan campechano como siempre!

Los tres del Alto Mando se miraron confusos sin saber de lo que hablaba el hombrecillo que se les acababa de acercar… ¡Y que encima sabe que ellos son del Alto Mando!

-¿Y usted es…?-preguntó Catleya algo mosqueada.

-¡Soy Vero, el esposo de Aloe! ¿Os habéis olvidado de mí?-respondió señalándose a sí mismo.

-¡Vaya, Vero, no te habíamos reconocido!-exclamó Lotto abrazándolo.

Vero intentaba escapar de Lotto con todas sus fuerzas porque empezaba a notar que sus pulmones se desinflaban rápidamente. Tras soltarle, se colocó las gafas y respiró hondo para tomar el aire que le faltaba.

-La verdad es que llevábamos meses sin vernos. La última vez, si no falla mi memoria, fue en el Monte Tuerca. Le pedimos ayuda a usted, señor Lotto, para desenterrar un fósil.

-Sí. Me acuerdo perfectamente. La nieve había cubierto todo el monte y era imposible dar con las entradas a las cuevas.

-¡Aquello si que fue un fósil complicado! Pero esos orbes tienen más valor que aquel fósil que encontramos, y sudamos la gota gorda hasta desenterrarlos por completo.

-¿No se habían encontrado en la Torre Duodraco?-preguntó Aza acercándose a ambos.

-A decir verdad-dijo Vero ajustándose las gafas-, encontramos en el Monte Tuerca los inscritos que nos revelaban dónde encontrarlos y nos tocó rastrear de arriba abajo la Torre Duodraco.

-¿Qué tienen de especial estas dos piedras?-preguntó Catleya moviendo el folleto a todos los lados.

-Pues, verá, se dice que esos orbes son en lo que se convirtieron Reshiram y Zekrom después de la batalla legendaria.

Lotto y Catleya se quedaron pálidos y boquiabiertos al oír tal dato. ¡¿Esas piedras eran en realidad los legendarios que crearon la región de Teselia?!

-Sugiero ir a ver el museo cuando os saquéis todas las moscas de la boca-dijo Aza mientras se iba.

-¡¿A dónde vas ahora?!

-Al bar de al lado del museo. He oído que preparan unos buenos cafés allí. También, pediré una mesa para comer…

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Hoy coméis en mi casa!-gritó Anís tras haber estado tumbada en las vías que recorrían de un lado a otro la ciudad-¡Quiero presentaros a mis padres!

Catleya gruñó al oír eso… Si ya tenía que soportar a Anís tan gritona, no quería imaginarse cómo sería su familia… Además de que no la gustaba comer en la casa de nadie. Siempre come en un restaurante, no en casas del populacho como dice ella.

-A mí me parece buena idea-interrumpió Lotto.

-Haced lo que queráis, pero yo voy a tomarme el café… Luego voy-dijo Aza marchándose.

-¡Pero si no sabes donde vivo!

-Lo buscaré… Hasta la vista-respondió sin darse la vuelta mientras levantaba el brazo.

Vero, sin mediar palabra, examinó a Anís. Aquella niña tímida que siempre iba a la biblioteca estaba ahora con el grupo más selecto de la región de Teselia… Con sólo pensar cuánto había crecido, se emocionó:

-¡Anís, cuánto tiempo!-la dijo abrazándola.

-¡Vero! ¡No te había visto! ¡Os he echado tanto de menos…!

-Normal que no le vieras… Estabas tumbada en los raíles haciendo unos rituales muy raros…-recordó Catleya a Anís tumbada en los raíles oliéndolos o algo a sí.

-¡Ahora soy parte del Alto Mando! ¿Cómo lo ves?

-¡Eso es asombroso, Anís! ¡Entonces debes de ser más fuerte que mi mujer!

Catleya estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al oír eso… Anís tuvo que sufrir para derrotar a los trillizos y sólo ganó porque Arceus quiso que Chandelure aprendiera Vendetta cuando un miembro del Alto Mando les habría ganado con sólo un pokémon.

-No sé yo… Debo aprender más aún…

-La mejor forma de afrontar un problema es asumirlo primero…-pensó Catleya medioriéndose.

-¿Anís? ¡¿Eres tú, Anís?!-se oyó por detrás de ellos.

Al girarse, vieron a una mujer con varias bolsas de comprar. Su cabello morado hacía intuir al Alto Mando que aquella mujer era algún familiar de Anís.

-¡Mamá!-se lanzó a abrazarla mientras ésta soltaba todas sus bolsas-¡Me alegro de volver a verte!

-¡Ay, mi niña! ¡Lo mismo digo yo!

Lotto y Catleya observaban algo mudos esta escena… Llevaban sin verse medio mes y ya se abrazaban como si hubieran sido años… Catleya recordó cuando se despidió de sus compañeros del Frente de Batalla y de sus padres y sirvientes… Por culpa de ser una princesa, no se la estaba permitido abrazar a nadie porque la hacía parecer débil según su familia, pero en el fondo ella ansiaba algún día poder abrazar a alguien. Lo más lejos que llegó fue a darla un beso a Cintia cuando se ven en su casa de Pueblo Arenisca. Lotto, por su parte, era un caso aparte en la Liga… El único abrazo que recibió fue a los siete años de parte de sus padres antes de marcharse a ayudar a las regiones de Johto y Kanto en su lucha contra el Team Rocket… Después de esto, el último abrazo que recuerda es el abrazo del Campeón para consolarle…

-¡Mira, mamá! ¡Te presento a Lotto y a Catleya! ¡Son mis compañeros y amigos!-dijo Anís señalando a los dos aludidos.

-¿Amigos?-medio gruñó en bajo Catleya.

-Es un honor conocerla, señora…

-Antemia, Señora Antemia me conocen aquí-estrechó la mano a Lotto, quien la recibió encantado.

-¡¿En serio es usted una Antemia?! ¡¿La mujer de uno de los hombres más poderosos de la región de Teselia?!-exclamó Lotto al oírla-¡Es un placer conocerla! ¡Yo soy Lotto Eugen!

Con la fuerza que movía la mano, casi la arranca el brazo de cuajo. Después se fijó que Catleya la miraba sorprendida, algo no muy normal en ella…

-Encantada de conocerla…-la dijo mientras la daba la mano-Espere. Me suena su cara de algo… Déjame que piense… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Usted es la chica que conocí en la cena de empresarios de Hoenn a la que asistí con mi marido hace cuatro años! ¡Usted es Catleya Durán, de la familia más poderosa de la región de Sinnoh! ¿Qué hace usted en una región como ésta?

-Hace cuatro años tuve que viajar a Teselia para arreglar unos asuntos y la cogí cariño. Me compré una casita playera en Pueblo Arenisca para observar unas ruinas submarinas que me llaman la atención, y también para tener algo de relax en vacaciones.

-¡Bien dicho! No hay lugar más tranquilo que Pueblo Arenisca con su Bahía Arenisca.

-Esto… Mamá… Quiero invitar a los tres a comer, si se puede…

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nada me haría más ilusión! Pero hija-dijo examinándolos-, son dos.

-¡Ah! Es que falta Aza, que se ha ido a tomar un café al bar. Luego viene.

-¿Aza?-preguntó sorprendida la mujer-De qué me suena ese nombre…

-Le conocerás por ser el mejor croupier del Casino Mayólica en su tiempo libre-explicó toda entusiasmada Anís.

-Ahora mismo estará en ese bar tomándose tranquilamente un café, mientras nosotros nos morimos de hambre…-refunfuñó Catleya.

(Bar Alma)

-Escalera de colores-sonrió Aza mientras soltaba las cartas enseñando su jugada.

-¡Otra vez el forastero se ha llevado todo!

-¡Yo no tengo más dinero!

Nada más entrar en el bar, Aza vio a varios hombres jugando una partida de póker y, como adicto que es al juego, no resistió la llamada de jugar una partida… Una tras otra. Viendo que aquel joven que acababa de entrar era imbatible y que la hora de comer se les echaba encima, se fueron del bar refunfuñando con los bolsillos muy ligeros a como entraron. Aza llenó su monedero de monedas y billetes que había en la mesa mientras sorbía su café calentito, a pesar del caluroso mes de Agosto que estaba aconteciendo en Teselia, mientras una dulce melodía de acordeón entraba por la ventana.

-Tome. Cóbrese-dijo dirigiéndose al mostrador y dando unas monedas a la camarera.

-Muchas gracias.

Aza observó al hombre que tocaba el acordeón. Era un hombre de mediana edad que, sentado en la terraza con un vaso de agua al lado, tocaba el acordeón sin que su expresión, tranquila y pacífica, desapareciera de su cara.

-¿Quién es?

-Viene todos los días. Siempre se sienta en el mismo sitio y siempre pide lo mismo, además de tocar siempre lo mismo-la camarera cerró los ojos-. Es una melodía muy dulce y tranquila.

-Se equivoca. Esa melodía intenta parecer dulce y tranquila, pero hay muchos acordes que la delatan.

-Perdone, ¿a qué se refiere?

-Nada. Serán cosas mías. Adiós.

-Hasta luego-respondió sorprendida por lo que aquel joven acababa de decir.

Pero Aza, al salir de aquel bar, no se dirigió a casa de la escritora, sino a la terraza donde aquel hombre deleitaba a toda la ciudad con aquella melodía. Cuando le vio acercarse, el hombre sonrió:

-Buena tarde se avecina, ¿eh?

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Aza tomando asiento.

-Usted es la primera persona que se acerca a hablar conmigo.

-Me atrae esa melodía que toca, tan triste y desolada.

El hombre le miró sorprendido y dejó de tocar el acordeón, dejándolo en el suelo y tomando el vaso:

-Vaya… Tiene buen oído para la música.

-Heh… Ojalá fuera eso. Cuando alguien está triste, la única música que toca es una triste. Y por lo que me han contado, usted debe de estar solo.

-Seguro que usted ya lo sabía-respondió al instante el músico-. Seguro que no ha necesitado ni preguntar.

-En eso tiene toda la razón.

-Siempre se dice que las personas que mejor comprende el dolor de otras son las que pasan por lo mismo.

Aza observó una vez más al hombre, que lo observaba con sus ojos marrones brillantes intentando leer su alma.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-preguntó con curiosidad Aza.

El hombre sorbió la última gotita de agua y dejó el vaso en la mesa para después suspirar.

-Tus ojos… Tus ojos te delatan…

-¿Mis ojos me delatan?

-Es mirada que tienes…-dijo el hombre bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo-Es la misma que tenía yo hace unos años.

Aza examinaba a aquel hombre, aquel hombre que parecía leer su mirada, su mejor arma…

-¿No te ocurre a ti? Cuando te miras al espejo, ¿no te asusta tu propia mirada?

-No sé a dónde quiere llegar…

-Tu mirada denota tristeza, desolación… Y hasta una pizca de desesperación… Esa misma mirada la tenía yo cuando perdí a mis hijos y a mi mujer en un accidente de tráfico en el cuál yo también tendría que haber muerto. Fue hace dos años… Siempre preguntaba por qué Arceus había querido que yo me salvase, porque yo debería estar muerto… Pero cuando pierdes todo, me dijeron que…

-Busca algo por lo que valga la pena morir…-terminó rotundo Aza la frase del hombre.

El hombre miró a aquel joven, que ahora era él el que miraba hacia abajo intentando que sus penas no salieran hacia fuera:

-Mirto me dijo lo mismo… Pero yo no le escuché… Era demasiado pequeño… Quería creer que lo que ocurrió era una ilusión… Una simple pesadilla y que pronto me despertaría de ella… Pero…

En ese momento, la mente de Aza se llenó de imágenes sangrientas y desoladoras donde predominaba el miedo y la soledad.

-Pero aquello no era más que la cruda realidad.

El hombre empezó a entender todo el infierno que había pasado Aza y le miró sorprendido:

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Heh…-Aza se levantó de la silla recuperando la compostura-Esa misma pregunta me hice yo. Soy Aza… Aza Pierci-y le estrechó la mano.

-Me llamo Bernardo-le cogió la mano el hombre.

Un ruido les hizo que ambos se giraran para ver los arbustos, inertes y sin movimiento alguno:

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-preguntó Bernardo rascándose la cabeza.

-Algún pokémon…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-chilló Bernardo-¡MI ARCORDEÓN! ¡NO ESTÁ!

Aza se levantó y apartó los arbustos para dar con la solución de aquel misterio…

Dos simpáticos Scraggy miraban alucinados el acordeón. Uno de ellos se acercaba a él y los estiraba, para luego, emocionados, ver cómo se encogía con un ruidito. Mientras hacían esto, los Scraggy seguían el movimiento del acordeón con su pantalón, que se caía igual que el muelle de aquel instrumento.

-Qué cosa más graciosa-sonreía Aza, a quién le fascinaba los Scraggy.

Desde niño, a Aza le resultaba peculiar cómo los Scraggy, con cara de poco amigos, se subían el pantalón cada vez que se les caía. Le hacía mucha gracia sus pasos torpes y cuando se tropezaban con sus pantalones. La verdad es que este secreto lo sabía todo el Alto Mando y no entendían como alguien tan frío como él podía parecerle hasta tierno aquella escena.

-¡Ni qué cosa más graciosa ni nada por el estilo!-le gritaba Bernardo viendo lo que los Scraggy hacían con él, que no era nada malo…-¡Hay que quitárselo! ¡Ese acordeón es una reliquia de mi familia! ¡La única que me queda!

Aza, quién miraba aquella escena con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos fascinado, se giró hacia Bernardo:

-¿Quitárselo? Cuando los Scraggy se meten algo en la cabeza, no se lo sacas ni queriendo. Por así decirlo, son muy cabezotas, y más los más pequeños.

-¡¿Y cómo recupero mi acordeón?!

-Tranquilo-suspiró Aza levantando una mano mientras que la otra buscaba una pokéball en su bolsillo de la chaqueta-. Sólo hay que convencerles, y no hay otro mejor que uno de su especie. ¡Sal, Scrafty!

Y ante la llamada de su entrenador, el pokémon tipo Lucha-Siniestro se materializó delante de él.

-Éste es mi Scrafty. Es la evolución de Scraggy, así que nos vendrá de perlas ya que los Scraggy tienen un gran respeto a sus mayores-explicaba Aza como experto en tipo Siniestro.

-¡¿Y eso me ayudará a recuperar mi acordeón?!-a Bernardo estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

-Cálmese y observe…

Ambos se escondieron entre los arbustos y vieron cómo Scrafty se acercaba a los dos Scraggy para pedirles amablemente el acordeón. Tras un largo diálogo lleno de ruiditos y gestos, el Scrafty volvió hacia su entrenador para "contarle" lo que había ocurrido. Éste, al escucharlo, se levantó y, poniendo mano en barbilla, se quedó pensativo:

-¿Q-qué te ha dicho?-preguntó asustado Bernardo por la cara que había puesto.

-Que les gusta el acordeón...

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos!

-Y que no piensan dártelo.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHHH?!

-Parece ser que hemos topado con dos Scraggy muy traviesos-volvía Aza a agacharse mientras veía como, fascinados, los Scraggy levantaban el acordeón y éste caía haciendo el gesto de sus pantalones.

-¡Pues yo pienso recuperarlo!-se levantó de repente Bernardo-¡Nadie me quita mi acordeón!

-Espere…

Pero fue inútil detenerle… Los Scraggy, al ver al gran hombre ir hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos, le propinaron un Cabezazo que salió volando hacia los arbustos. ¡Nada se interpondría en el amor entre los Scraggy y el acordeón!

-Siento decirte que si se empeñan en algo, atacan a quien se acerque-le avisó tarde Aza mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡¿Y qué podemos hacer?!

-Sólo podemos esperar a que Scrafty y ellos lleguen a un acuerdo…

Pero, otra vez, Scrafty volvió con malas noticias, unas detrás de otras, a aquel arbusto que servía de trinchera para ambos hombres:

-Sólo hay una solución-se puso serio Aza.

-¡¿Cuál?!-se sintió aliviado Bernardo pensando que pronto conseguiría su acordeón.

Aza observó pensativo a los Scraggy, que seguían alucinando con el acordeón, y a Bernardo, que pronto se arrancaría los pelos como no lo recuperaran rápido.

-Deberás comprarte otro acordeón…-aquella fue la respuesta rotunda de Aza tras mover la cabeza haciendo ver que se había quedado sin ideas.

-¡Pero no puedo! ¡He gastado mucho dinero en repararle! Aunque sólo pude reparara la cubierta, el fuelle no…-dijo apenado Bernardo.

-Ya lo sabía. La cubierta roja es muy nueva para el fuella tan viejo que tiene…-le iba diciendo Aza mientras regresaban a la mesa-Pero es muy extraño… Si tanto has tocado el acordeón, ¿por qué el fuelle no se rompe?

-Porque es de un material muy especial…-explicaba suspirando Bernardo-Lo compraron en Johto… Está hecho con piel de pokémon, así que los estira y encoges que hace casi no les afecta-le explicaba mientras hacía el movimiento con sus manos de cómo tocaba el acordeón.

-Vaya… Entonces debe ser muy caro para el fuelle que… Tiene…-los ojos de Aza empezaron a abrirse.

-No crea…-le quitaba importancia Bernardo moviendo la mano-Ya es muy viejo y… ¿Le ocurre algo?-se fijó Bernardo que Aza estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba-¡No me diga que usted…!

-Sí. Hoy volverás a tener tu acordeón.

(Casa de Anís)

Mientras la madre hacía la comida, Anís enseñaba a sus compañeros su humilde morada no propia para una familia tan famosa como los Antemia.

-¡Y este es mi escritorio! ¡Aquí leía todos los días!-explicaba entusiasmada Anís su habitación.

-No… Si se nota-miraba sorprendida Catleya la gran estantería llena de libros apretujados por falta de espacio.

-¿Y dónde entrenabas?-Lotto iba a lo suyo.

-¿Entrenar? ¡Yo no entrenaba!-sonrió Anís.

Catleya se giró mordiéndose el labio.

-¡¿Y a esta inútil la ha cogido Mirto?! Si busca desquiciarme… ¡Lo está consiguiendo!-pensaba Catleya mientras le daba un pequeño puñetazo al armario, que casi lo tira, siendo sólo Lotto quien se dio cuenta.

-¡Y aquí está mi cama, mi armario…!

-¡ANÍS!-chilló su madre desde la cocina-¡Ya está la comida!

-Menos mal…-pensó Lotto suspirando viendo que Catleya podría dejarles sin casa.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero hay que esperar a Aza!

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ha llamado tu padre diciendo que vendrá a comer, pero se pasará por el Centro Pokémon a recoger unos recados, así que tardará!

-¡Genial! ¡Papá viene a comer! ¡Ya veréis que persona más buena es mi padre!

Anís hablaba de su padre como si fuera sólo eso, su padre… Pero Catleya y Lotto se pusieron nerviosos al saber que tendrían ante sus ojos a uno de los hombres más poderosos de Teselia… ¡Y Anís era la hija de aquel hombre!

-Una pregunta… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu padre era el señor Antemia?-preguntó algo curioso Lotto-Alguien que sea parte de una familia rica iría alardeando de ellos.

Lotto recordó cuando conoció a Catleya, cuando apenas tenían doce años…

_-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Lotto Eugen!-estrechaba la mano a una Catleya recién llegada a la Liga._

_Catleya miró con asco la mano sudorosa de su nuevo compañero y miró a Mirto, que estaba detrás suyo presentándole toda la Liga._

_-No tengo intención de darle la mano a un chico del populacho y que encima emana una peste horrible…-se tapaba la nariz la princesita._

_Lotto la miró confuso… Nunca había conocido a alguien tan pijo en Teselia y miró a su maestro intentando buscar una respuesta… Lotto siempre saludaba sonriente y dando la mano a todo aquel que veía, pero aquella niña no era como los demás._

_-¿Dónde están mis aposentos?-preguntó observando su alrededor ignorando vilmente a Lotto._

_-Lo siento Lotto, pero esta persona es la princesa Catleya Durán, la As del Palacio Batalla de Sinnoh. La familia Durán es la más poderosa de Sinnoh-la presentó Mirto a Lotto._

_Lotto observó de arriba abajo a la princesita sorprendido…_

_-Yo… No lo sabía…_

_Catleya se rio y se giró para irse._

_-Vaya panda de inútiles tienes aquí, Mirto. Necesito que me ayudes en mi problema, así que quiero a esta gente fuera de mi vista, es una orden._

_Lotto se sentía muy estúpido en aquel momento… Catleya había sido muy dura con él…_

_-Y ahora, deseo ver mis aposentos._

_Al irse, vio a un niño jugando a las cartas vestido de negro con una bufanda amarilla. Catleya se rio tapándose la boca refinadamente y se dirigió a él:_

_-Y éste debe ser el mayordomo de tu castillo… Vaya pintas que tiene… Parece una pobre rata de calle… ¡Eh! ¡Usted! ¡Lléveme a mis aposentos! Las maletas están en la entrada._

_-Puede ir usted sola-le respondió el niño dejando las cartas-. Esto es la Liga de Teselia, no su palacio del Frente de Batalla de Sinnoh. Aquí no puedes darme órdenes…_

_Y lanzando una mirada fría, consiguió congelar la mente de la princesa… Catleya no podía leer la mente de aquel chico ni aunque se lo propusiera… _

_-¿Leer la mente de otros no es una violación de la intimidad?_

_Con aquella pregunta, Catleya salió corriendo asustada y se encerró en su cuarto. Lotto observó a su compañero sorprendido… Era el único que pudo plantar cara a Catleya… En verdad, Aza era una persona muy especial tal y cómo lo había definido Mirto… Alguien capaz de buscar una respuesta a los problemas por más descabellados que sean…_

(Bar Alma)

Aza llegó corriendo mientras Bernardo intentaba con Scrafty, en vano, conseguir su adorable acordeón…

-¡Ya era hora! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

-Cállese, por favor…-intentó recuperar las fuerzas Aza-Traigo aquí su pase para conseguir su acordeón.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Heh… Nunca subestimes a un Maestro Siniestro.

Aza se acercó a los Scraggy, que seguían embelesados con el acordeón. Al verle, se pusieron en modo ofensivo y Bernardo se asustó:

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡Sus cabezazos duelen mucho!

-Lo sé-recordando los momentos vividos con su Scrafty antes de que evolucionara-. Sólo hágame caso-dijo levantando una mano haciendo ver que todo iba bien.

Tras acercarse lo suficiente, metió mano en su chaqueta y de ahí sacó… ¿Un folleto del museo?

-¡¿No me digas que has ido al museo en vez de buscar una solución?!

-Esta es la solución. Observa… Este folleto es como un acordeón si lo abres…

Al abrirlo, los Scraggy miraron alucinados el folleto dejando el acordeón en el suelo y acercándose a Aza. Bernardo observaba todo mudo…

-Los Scraggy sólo querían su acordeón por el fuelle, que hace de veces que sus pantalones. Por eso pensé reemplazarlo por algo que fuera igual.

Aza abría y cerraba el folleto mientras los Scraggy miraban con ojos brillantes aquel folleto "mágico" para ellos.

-Tomad. Uno para cada uno-se los dio Aza sonriendo.

Al cogerlos, los Scraggy se miraron sonrientes y se fueron cantando. Aza suspiró y cogió el acordeón, dándoselo a Bernardo.

-¡Muchíiisimas graciasss!-casi le da un beso y todo por lo contento que estaba.

-No hay de qué… Aunque algo me dice que no estarás solo nunca más-dijo señalando a los arbustos.

De ahí salieron los dos Scraggy, que rápidamente se abrazaron a las piernas de Bernardo.

-Quieren quedarse con usted.

-¡Pues pueden quedarse! ¡Siempre habrá un sitio para vosotros, diablillos!-sonrió Bernardo mientras los acariciaba.

El sol empezaba a calentar y Aza vio que ya era hora de ir a comer con su panda de inútiles, como dice él…

-Bueno… Debo irme. Cuídese mucho-se despidió mientras se alejaba.

-¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!-se despidió Bernardo y los Scraggy sonriendo.

Después de esto, Ciudad Esmalte fue cubierta por una melodía muy dulce, idéntica a la de siempre dirían muchos, pero Aza sonrió: en aquella melodía había mucha alegría y gozo… Algo que a él también le gustaría sentir…

Pero lo que sintió fue un choque frontal con un hombre con cartera que salía del Centro Pokémon.

-¡Siento mucho este tropiezo!-le ayudó a levantarse el hombre de morada cabellera-Usted no es de aquí, ¿no?

-No-dijo Aza al sacudirse el polvo-. Vengo con un grupo de compañeros a comer a casa de una tal… ¿Anís?-era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre de aquella chica que tanto había intentado evitar…

Ella era la luz a pesar de que su tipo de pokémon era fantasma. Él evitaba a ese tipo de gente porque él se consideraba la oscuridad. La luz podía descubrir a la oscuridad, iluminarla…

-¡Anda! ¡Debes de ser uno de los nuevos compañeros de mi hija!

-Qué día llevo… De toda la gente que hay en el mundo, me tuve que chocar con él… Menudo don de la oportunidad…-se quejó en silencio Aza, ya evidenciando estar harto de la gente sonriente.

-¡Soy el señor Antemia! ¡Encantado!

Le estrechó la mano, pero… ¡Aza ni se inmutó! Palideció de repente, su respiración se cortó al oír aquel apellido… El señor Antemia empezó a preocuparse al ver cómo su rostro se había vuelto más blanco, si se puede…

-¿Le ocurre algo?

Aza no podía pronunciar nada… Estaba en un estado de shock que no tenía desde hace años. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas irse corriendo, pero también enzarzarse con él, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Aza sentía tal rechazo? Pero gracias a su gran educación, estrechó su mano:

-Yo… Yo soy Aza Pierci. Encantado.

-¡Bien! ¡Me alegro que no te estuviera dando un infarto!-sonrió el señor-¡Vamos a casa, que mi mujer es muy rigurosa con los horarios! ¡Por no decir que quiero ver a mi pequeña!

Ambos caminaron por la calle principal. Aza observaba al señor Antemia con descaro… Algo se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero era imposible saberlo… Eran muchos sentimientos y pensamientos…

Por otro lado, al sentir que Aza ya no le miraba, el señor Antemia le miró y sonrió para sus adentros:

-¡Quién me lo iba a decir!-se detuvo Antemia un momento.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó sorprendiéndole que hablara con él.

-Hace mucho hubo un asesinato…-se rascaba la barbilla Antemia fingiendo-El de una prestigiosa familia…

-Ah, ya… La de Ciudad Mayólica, ¿no?

-Exacto. Y juraría que murieron todos… O eso dijeron en el periódico.

-Por supuesto. No hubo ningún superviviente. Toda Teselia lo sabe.

-Te confundes-se puso serio Antemia-. Toda Teselia no lo sabe… ¡Toda Teselia está siendo mentida!

-¿A qué se refiere?

-La familia Astor… Estaba compuesta por un matrimonio con un niño… Pero el periódico no dijo nada del niño…

-Se calcinó con la casa, supongo…

-No puede ser… Porque tú estás aquí, Aza Pierci-le señaló-O debería decir… ¡Aza Astor!

Aza se sorprendió de aquel hombre… ¡Aquel hombre que tanto repudiaba lo tenía señalándole! ¡Y diciendo su verdadera identidad!

-Y mi pregunta es… ¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?!-le preguntó mientras le agarraba del brazo-¡Contéstame! ¡¿Pretendías conseguir Teselia otra vez?! ¡¿Qué buscas?!

-Suéltame. Yo no tengo por qué contestar a una escoria como usted-respondió enfadado Aza.

-La escoria lo eres tú. ¡Tu familia tenía sometida a toda Teselia! ¡Eran unos dictadores!

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ellos!-levantó la voz Aza haciendo que todo el mundo los mirara.

-¡No consiento que gente como tú me levante la voz! ¡Tú eres idéntico a tus padres! ¡Una gran escoria que tuvo que morir hace tiempo!

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Aza lanzó una pokéball, de la cual se materializó un pokémon que parecía tener muchos sables en el cuerpo:

-¡No consiento ese tipo de palabras, empresario de pacotilla! ¡No eres más que uno de los niños mimados de Empresas Devon! ¡Bisharp, Cuchillada!

Oyendo el estruendo de la calle, Anís, Catleya y Lotto salieron parea ver cómo el señor Antemia era atacado por un Bisharp, el cuál era comandado por un furioso Aza:

-¡¿Pero qué hacéis?!-chilló Anís.

-¡AZA, DETENTE!-gritaron Catleya y Lotto viendo a su compañero por primera vez perder los estribos.

Pero antes de darle, un gran pokémon se materializó sacando a relucir una gran tortuga tipo Roca-Agua, que paró en seco el ataque de Bisharp:

-¡Si quieres lucha, la tendrás! ¡Carracosta, Roca Afilada!

-¡Bisharp, Tijeras X!

Y con estos ataques daba comienzo a un combate brutal en la calle principal de Ciudad Esmalte…

Y AQUÍ, CON UNA VELOCIDAD INCREÍBLE LLEGA EL CAPÍTULO 12! CADA VEZ QUE TERMINE UN CAPÍTULO, LO SUBIRÉ LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE (O CUANDO EL INTERNET ME DEJE...)

NECESITABA ESCRIBIR ALGO SOBRE LOS SCRAGGY :3 SON UNO DE MIS POKÉMON FAVORITOS! CUANDO VI AL HOMBRE DEL ACORDEÓN, PENSÉ: ESTA ES LA MÍA! Y AQUÍ LOS INCLUÍ. EL AMOR QUE SIENTE AZA HACIA LOS SCRAGGY LO VI EN UNOS DIBUJOS Y ME PARECIÓ GRACIOSO PONERLO, AL IGUAL QUE SU FOBIA A LOS BICHOS...

LA PARTE DE CATLEYA PEGÁNDOLE EL PUÑETAZO AL ARMARIO HASTA CASI TIRARLO NO TIENE PRECIO XD ME REÍ MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESA PARTE, POR NO DECIR LO CONFUSO QUE SE ENCONTRABA LOTTO AL CONOCERLA...

MEIMEI11: HOLA DE NUEVO! ME GUSTA SIEMPRE LEER TUS COMENTARIOS :) LA VERRDAD ES QUE LO DE LA MONEDA EN LA TELE ME SALIÓ MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA, NO LO TENÍA EN MENTE, PERO DECIDÍ INCLUIRLO AL PENSARLO XD Y LA PARTE DE LOTTO Y EL NIÑO OCURRIÓ DE VERDAD CONMIGO: UN NIÑO SE ME SENTÓ ENCIMA E HICIMOS EL MISMO DIÁLOGO XD ME PARECIÓ GRACIOSO INCLUIRLO :D CUMPLIENDO MI PROMESA, AQUÍ TE DEJÓ EL CAPÍTULO 12 LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE! ESPERO VOLVER A LEERTE!

MANOLOADRI1: ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC :3 LA VERDAD ES QUE CUANDO EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIRLE, PENSÉ QUE A NADIE LE GUSTARÍA... Y LA VERDAD ES QUE A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME HACE MUCHA GRACIA AZA Y NO LO ENTIENDO! CREO QUE ES PORQUE AL SER SERIO Y AL HACER ALGO GRACIOSO, POR MÍNIMO QUE SEA, TE HACE REÍR PORQUE NO TE LO ESPERABAS XD ESPERO VOLVER A LEERTE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	13. Chapter 13: Algo importante

_**CAPÍTULO 13: ALGO IMPORTANTE POR LO QUE VALE LA PENA ARRIESGARSE**_

-¡Carracosta, Roca Afilada!

-¡Tijeras X, Bisharp!

Las rocas salieron disparadas hacia Bisharp, pero con un gran Tijera X consiguió cortarlas por la mitad y dar de lleno a Carracosta. En un lado de la calle, los miembros restantes del Alto Mando miraban preocupados la batalla:

-Nunca había visto a Aza tan furioso…-se asustó Catleya.

-Y yo a mi padre tampoco lo he visto así nunca… Excepto cuando hablaba de una familia que no le permitía exportar material a otras regiones…

-¿Te refieres a la familia Astor?-preguntó Lotto sin quitar la vista del combate.

-Sí… ¿Qué le habrá hecho Aza para que se ponga así?

-No. La pregunta es: ¿qué le ha hecho tu padre a él? Aza no suele meterse en problemas innecesarios…

-Pues se lo está tomando como algo personal-dijo preocupada Anís.

-¡Carracosta, Surf!

-¡Esquívalo!

Y con una velocidad increíble, Bisharp saltó muy alto consiguiendo esquivar la gran ola que se le avecinaba.

-¡Alucinante!-gritó Anís viendo la velocidad de Bisharp.

-No lo dudes… Bisharp es el pokémon más rápido de la Liga. Es un gran rival para mí-explicaba Lotto mientras miraba arriba.

-¡Garra Metal!

Y con un gran Garra Metal, consiguió dar un golpe crítico que casi debilita a Carracosta. Viéndose en problemas, el señor Antemia sacó un Restaura Todo y se lo dio a Carracosta.

-¡Eres bueno! ¡Pero no perderé ante ti! ¡Machada!

La Machada fue esquivada por Bisharp saltando en el aire. En ese momento, Aza sonrió maliciosamente mientras su mirada se clavaba en el Carracosta.

-Ésta es la mía…-pensó fríamente.

-¡Ese Bisharp es muy rápido! ¡Maldición!-se quejaba el señor Antemia.

-¡Lo he entrenado yo mismo! ¡Nunca me menosprecies! ¡Voy a enseñar mi jugada con un gran póker de ases ahora que tu velocidad se ha visto reducida por culpa de ese Machada!

Lotto y Catleya se quedaron mudos al oír eso. Cuando Aza decía aquello, es que iba a utilizar aquel ataque… Aquel ataque que Mirto le prohíbe utilizar bajo todo concepto… Aquel ataque que podía dejar K.O. de un golpe al rival si impacta…

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Aza!-gritó Catleya sacando una pokéball.

-¡O nos veremos obligados a intervenir!-gritaba Lotto mientras sacaba la suya.

-¡NO OS METAIS EN ESTO! ¡Este es mi combate! ¡Bisharp, Guillotina!

Al toca el suelo Bisharp y haciendo caso a la orden de su entrenador, sus dos cuchillas empezaron a crecer y a brillar de un color muy oscuro.

-¡Veo que quieres acabar este combate lo más rápido posible! ¡Machada!

Las aletas de Carracosta se volvieron más fuertes y grandes, preparadas para aplastar a su oponente. Ambos pokémon se lanzaron a por su rival queriendo dar el jaque mate a aquella pelea donde se jugaban el orgullo sus entrenadores. Ninguno quería perder…

-¡Gotithelle, sal!-lanzó la pokéball Catleya a la arena de batalla.

-¡Conkeldurr, para a Bisharp!

Ambos pokémon salieron en defensa de sus entrenadores a parar aquella batalla. Gracias a la velocidad reducida de Carracosta, pudo detenerle con un gran Psíquico, que lo tumbó en el suelo en un instante. Pero la suerte no sonrió a Conkeldurr, que no pudo alcanzar la gran velocidad de Bisharp intentándole dar con sus dos hormigones. Bisharp corría hacia Carracosta para darle el golpe final, aunque estuviera en el suelo…

-¡Usa Psíquico, Catleya!-la gritaba Anís a Catleya.

-¡No puedo! ¡A Bisharp no le afecta los ataques tipo Psíquicos! ¡Como mucho puedo rezar con que falle el ataque!

-¡¿Fallar?!

-¡Sí! ¡Guillotina puede acabar de un golpe con el rival, pero no tiene buena precisión! ¡Tiene un 30% de precisión! ¡Pero por la velocidad baja que tiene Carracosta, puede acertar!

Anís miró asustada como el ataque ya iba a impactar en Carracosta, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo…

-¡PARAD, POR FAVOR!-gritó mientras se ponía en medio del combate protegiendo a Carracosta.

Ambos entrenadores que combatían se sorprendieron por la acción de Anís.

-¡Anís!-su padre se lanzó a la carrera a por ella viendo cómo Bisharp no disminuía su velocidad… ¡Sino que la aumentaba!

-¡Quita del medio, escritora!-gritó Aza viendo que quien podía morir era Anís.

-¡Para el ataque, Aza!-gritaba Lotto a su compañero.

Por su parte, Catleya se tapó los ojos para no ver la escena final de aquella pelea… Toda la gente gritaba asustada, Anís protegía a Carracosta, su padre corría hacia ella para protegerla, Lotto gritaba a Aza que se detuviera, Conkeldurr intentaba parar a Bisharp en vano, Aza no hacía nada para parar el combate y Bisharp ya desenvainaba aquel poder para acertar de lleno en su presa… En sus presas mejor dicho…

-¡Derribo!

Ante la sorpresa de todos, un Herdier se lanzó contra Bisharp deteniendo su ataque. Anís abrió los ojos y vio como un Watchog estaba delante suyo con los brazos cruzados, en pose desafiante. Bisharp retrocedió hacia su entrenador hasta ponerse a su lado con un gran salto y Herdier gruñó mientras protegía, junto con Watchog, a Anís y a Carracosta.

-¡Detened este combate ahora mismo!-oyeron la voz de una mujer por la calle.

Delante de ellos se puso la Líder del Gimnasio Esmalte, Aloe, con los brazos cruzados y obviamente enfadada. Vero llegó un poco más tarde después de perseguir a su esposa tras oír el ruido producido por el combate.

-¡En esta ciudad sólo se puede combatir en el Gimnasio! ¡¿Queda claro para todo el mundo?!-gritó con voz autoritaria Aloe.

Después miró a ambos combatientes… El señor Antemia iba a abrazar a Anís aliviado de que no estuviera herida y Aza miraba aún con signos de enfado al padre de Anís junto con su Bisharp, que contemplaba todo con los brazos-cuchillas cruzados…

-Mirto ya me avisó que algo así podría ocurrir…-pensó Aloe recordando su charla con Mirto ayer por el teléfono…

_-¡¿Qué el Alto Mando está de viaje por Teselia?!-gritaba por el telefonillo Aloe-¡¿Y quién se está ocupando de la Liga?!_

_-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Que tú no estuviste en la reunión…! Pues resulta que hemos decidido celebrar la Liga en una semana concreta, no que esté abierta para todos cuando les dé la gana-respondió sonriente Mirto._

_-¡¿Y por qué les mandas de viaje?!-Aloe nunca entendió la actitud tan desenfadada de Mirto._

_-¡Para que se fortalezcan un poco!-se rio a carcajadas Mirto._

_-Vamos a ver… Son miembros del Alto Mando… Y el Alto Mando es más fuerte que los Líderes de Gimnasio… ¡¿Me puedes explicar a qué viene esto?!_

_-Sencillamente porque ellos no pueden derrotarme a mí._

_-No te entiendo… ¿A qué viene eso?_

_-Tú ya lo sabes… Quién derrote al Campeón, aunque no llegue a pasarse al Alto Mando, se hace directamente Campeón… Si me derrota alguien, no habrá nadie que pueda derrotarle._

_-Ya veo… ¿Quieres que el Alto Mando sea tan fuerte como tú?_

_-Presiento que una amenaza acontecerá en Teselia dentro de poco… Un desastre…-se puso serio Mirto-Y que será el Alto Mando quien nos ayude y salve Teselia. ¡Es hora de que las futuras generaciones tomen el relevo!_

_-No me hagas reír, Mirto… ¡Les he visto muchas veces y no hay nada que los una! ¡Tú siempre dices que la unión hace la fuerza!_

_-Sí, tienes razón. Y la unión se consigue cuando tienen un objetivo en común…_

_-¿A qué te refieres ahora?_

_-Las personas pueden volverse verdaderamente si tienen algo importante que proteger… Eso siempre lo he dicho. Presiento que en un futuro cercano deberán proteger algo que les importa a los cuatro…_

_-¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Anís con ellos?!_

_-Ella será el artífice de esa unión. Ella conseguirá unirles algún día… Por eso quiero que viajen juntos, para que lo entiendan… Aunque, cuando vayan a Ciudad Esmalte, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con ellos, en especial con Aza._

_-¿Ese vampiro autista?_

_-Ese vampiro autista es el superviviente de la familia Astor… Y ya sabes cómo se llevaban con los Antemia…_

_-¡¿Y por qué unes a Anís con Aza?!_

_-A veces tener cerca a tu "enemigo", por así decirlo, te hace buscar nuevas respuestas…_

_-¿Respuestas? ¿A qué?_

_-Eso sólo lo sabe él…-sonrió Mirto-Bueno, te dejo que se me queman las galletas._

_-¡Espera!_

_Pero Mirto colgó dejando la palabra en la boca a Aloe._

_-¡Maldito Mirto! ¡Aún no entiendo por qué él es el Campeón y no Lirio! Aunque… Puede que sea lo mejor para todos… _

-Mirto ha conseguido dar una nueva oportunidad a cada Alto Mando, algo que Lirio nunca hubiera conseguido…-pensó Aloe viendo a cada miembro.

Catleya suspiró aliviada al ver a Aloe y guardó a Gotithelle. Por su parte, Lotto guardó a Conkeldurr y se fue hacia su compañero enfadado. El señor Antemia, abrazando aún a Anís, guardó a su Carracosta. Parecía que aquella batalla había terminado…

-Aza, guarda a tu Bisharp. No quiero que espantes a los turistas-le ordenó Aloe.

Mirando otra vez a los Antemia y gruñendo por lo bajo, guardó a su fiel Bisharp en la pokéball para luego notar el agarrón de la bufanda de Lotto:

-¡¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco o qué te pasa?! ¡Has atacado a una compañera nuestra!

-¿Ahora la escritora esa es vuestra compañera?-le preguntó enfadado mirando a Anís levantándose con ayuda de su padre.

-Lo queramos o no…-se acercó a ellos Catleya-Ella es una de nuestras compañeras, aunque no lo quiera admitir-dijo desviando su mirada.

-¡Esta es la gota que colma el vaso, Aza! ¡¿Pero tú sabes lo que has hecho?! ¡Casi matas a Anís! ¡Si el maestro se entera, te pone de patitas en la calle!

-Mucha amistad veo entre la chica y tú… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta o algo por el estilo?-le dijo sarcásticamente mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Lotto siempre quiso pegar un puñetazo a Aza cada vez que le insultaba, pero siempre Mirto les separaba, además de que nunca Lotto se atreve a poner una mano encima a ninguno de sus compañeros, más bien los protege de que nadie lo haga. Pero aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso y con un movimiento rápido de su brazo musculoso, le propinó tal puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró contra el suelo con fuerza. Catleya se quedó muda al ver esto, igual que el resto:

-Lotto… ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!-gritó Catleya yendo a socorrer a Aza, que escupía sangre por la boca.

-Déjame. Estoy bien-apartaba Aza a Catleya-. Sólo ha sido un golpe de nada.

Lotto podría haberle partido el pómulo si hubiera querido, pero le dio aquel puñetazo para que espabilase… Aza se levantó mientras se secaba la sangre de su boca bajo la atenta mirada de todos:

-Viendo las circunstancias, me veo obligado a ir a comer a otro sitio…

-¡Aza, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Somos compañeros y debemos hacerlo todo juntos!-gritó Lotto furioso.

-Para que quede claro: Yo no tengo compañeros. Y nunca los he tenido-dijo mientras se iba.

-Yo pensé…-dijo Lotto tragándose el enfado-Que éramos amigos.

-Pues creo que eras el único en pensarlo-sonrió Aza maliciosamente.

Para dejar marca de lo que había ocurrido allí, Aza escupió sangre al suelo cerca de ellos antes de desaparecer…

Todo el mundo estaba mudo por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mirando alrededor y suspirando, Aloe se dirigió a todos ellos con la voz autoritaria de una Líder de Gimnasio:

-¡Aquí no hay nada más que ver! ¡Así que, por favor, regresen a sus tareas!

En menos de un minuto, la calle se quedó aislada sin contar a los tres Alto Mando, el señor Antemia, Aloe y Vero. Tras ver que todo el peligro había pasado, Aloe se acercó para ver cómo estaban sus dos amigos.

-¿Os encontráis bien los dos?

-Sí. Muchas gracias, Aloe-dijo educadamente el señor Antemia haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Y la chica? ¿Está bien?

-Esto…-Vero se acercó por detrás-Es Anís, cariño.

-¿Anís?-la examinó de arriba abajo con una mirada penetradora.

Aquella mirada intimidó un poco a Anís. Aquella mirada que ponía cuando no devolvías un libro a tiempo, aquella mirada cuando no hacías caso a sus guías por el museo observando "sus huesos", aquella mirada cuando manchabas una vitrina con tus huellas…

-H-¿hola?-tartamudeó Anís pensando que la regañaría por haberse puesto delante de un combate muy peligroso.

-¡Anís! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-la pegó tal abrazo y achuchones que casi la ahoga-¡Cuánto has crecido!

A pesar de sus inquietantes miradas, todo el mundo conocía a Aloe también por su ternura. Los Líderes de Gimnasio ven a Aloe como una madre por ser la mujer más veterana en ser Líder, y Aloe se preocupa de ellos como si fueran sus hijos, excluyendo a Yakón, Lirio y Junco… Aloe siempre iba los lunes a Ciudad Gres a ayudar a los trillizos, los más novatos entre los Líderes, en sus acciones como Líderes. Aloe nunca tuvo hijos, pero veía a los trillizos como si fueran sus hijos, y aquello la enternecía… Incluso fue ella quien sugirió a Mirto que fueran Líderes de Gimnasio.

-¡Aloe! ¡Que me ahogas!-intentaba salir de sus abrazos Anís.

-¡Perdón, chica! ¡Es que hacía mucho que no te veía! ¿Qué tal las cosas por allí?

-Pues… Ya lo ves…-y apenada se giró hacia Lotto y Catleya, que seguían mudos en el mismo sitio.

-Ains… Veo que las cosas siguen tal cual… Tengo que hablar con vosotros, así que os espero en el Museo Esmalte esta tarde.

-¡Pero, cariño! ¡La agenda!

-¡Esto es más serio, Vero! Pero os advierto de algo. Sólo os dejaré pasar si venís los cuatro.

-¡¿Cuatro?!-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡La información que os tengo que dar es de vital importancia, así que necesito que estéis los cuatro! ¡También pondré otro requisito!

-¿Otro requisito?-preguntó Lotto.

-¡Debéis ganar la Medalla Base! Por lo que he oído, ya tenéis la Medalla Trío…

-¡Pero significa que debemos luchar contra ti!-gritó preocupada Anís.

-¡No hay de qué asustarse! En este mundo hay personas más jóvenes que vosotros y más fuertes que yo. Me gustaría comprobar si de verdad podéis sustentar ese título que lleváis-sonrió mientras decía eso.

El señor Antemia observaba aquello algo confuso, sin saber de lo que hablaban.

-¡Os espero en la puerta del Museo a las 6 de la tarde!

-¿Y si no vamos los cuatro?-preguntó algo molesta Catleya.

-No podréis conseguir la información que tanto ansiáis…

Los tres se pusieron serios ante tal propuesta. Al ver sus miradas decididas, Aloe sonrió y guardó a sus pokémon.

-Os espero esta tarde.

Y junto con Vero, se fueron derechos al museo a seguir con sus estudios…

El señor Antemia, viendo el silencio reinante en aquel lugar, se acercó a ellos para romper el hielo:

-Muchas gracias por haberme salvado. Soy el señor Antemia.

-Lo sabemos-respondió rotunda Catleya.

-¿Nos podría explicar cómo comenzó esa batalla?

-Os lo explicaré mientras comemos-les enseñó la puerta para entrar.

Al entrar, se sentaron en la mesa a comer. La madre miró que sobraba un plato y supuso de quién era:

-Será mejor que recoja ese plato…

-¿Has visto el combate, mamá?

-Sí, por desgracia. Desde el balcón… Por cierto, cariño, aquel joven no sería…

El padre tragó el pescado y empezó a hablar:

-Sí. ¿Ustedes saben quién es Aza?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó Lotto-¡Llevamos con él mucho tiempo!

-¿Y sabe alguien quién es él en realidad?-dijo penetrándoles con la mirada.

-Sólo sé que se llama Aza Pierci y que es croupier en el Casino Mayólica…

-Heh… Por lo visto, incluso a sus compañeros los mantiene engañados…

-¡¿A qué te refieres a eso?!-se levantó de la mesa Lotto.

-Por las venas de ese joven corre la sangre de la familia más poderosa de Teselia.

-¡No me digas que…!-soltó el tenedor Catleya.

-Sí. Su nombre es en realidad Aza Astor y la sangre que escupió antes es de los Astor. Ese tipo es un entrenador fuera de lo común… Por lo visto, sobrevivió a la catástrofe de algún modo…

-¡¿Y por qué nunca nos lo dijo?!-cada vez Lotto perdía más la paciencia.

-No lo sé. Los Astor son muy orgullosos y siempre llevaban su apellido por lo más alto. No entiendo por qué ocultaba su apellido a todo el mundo…

-¿Para protegerse, a lo mejor?-preguntó alucinando Anís.

-¿No sabéis nada de su pasado?

-No. Nunca nos habló de ello.

-¿Y Mirto? A lo mejor sabe algo…

-Sólo me dijo que era una persona muy especial.

-Puede que él sea diferente a los demás Astor-dijo cerrando los ojos el padre-. Pude ver en sus ojos desesperación… Ese tal Aza… Ha debido pasarle algo para que sea así…

(Bar Alma)

Bernardo tocaba el acordeón seguido por las risas y los juegos de sus Scraggy. Tras parar para tomar algo de agua, vio en unas mesas más allá a Aza, que bebía irrefrenablemente varias copas de vino. Sintiendo pena, se acercó a él junto con sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Aza le miró y subió los hombros sin ganas. Bernardo tomó asiento y vio cómo la botella de vino estaba a punto de acabarse.

-¿Te la has tomado entera?

No recibió respuesta. Pudo ver que del labio de Aza salía algo de sangre y supuso que se había pegado con alguien:

-Emborrachándote no conseguirás solucionar nada.

-Se dice… Que cuando bebes… Es para ahogar los problemas…

-¡Así lo que te va a dar es un coma etílico!-y le quitó la botella-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-¡Nada! ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Nunca me había sentido mejor! ¡Déjame en paz!

Bernardo se asustó un poco por el cambio de Aza: de ser calculador, frío y comprensible, había ido a parar a ser impulsivo. Aunque supuso que aquello era culpa del vino…

-Bueno… Yo sólo quería ayudarte… Soy tu amigo…

-¡Yo no tengo amigos! ¡Y nunca los he tenido!

-¿No? ¿Y por qué será?-saltó Bernardo algo enfadado.

Aza enmudeció ante el enfado de Bernardo. Suspirando, Bernardo le quitó la copa de vino de la mano y la puso en otra mesa junto con la botella.

-No sé lo que te ha ocurrido, ni tampoco quiero meterme en tus problemas… Pero, en momentos así, es necesario que haya alguien en quien apoyarse, y no en el alcohol.

Aza observó alucinado a aquel hombre y, ante la sorpresa de Bernardo, rompió a carcajadas. Aquellas carcajadas se oían por todo el Bar Alma como si estuvieran desafiando a la música que antes lideraba aquel lugar.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¡Nada! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sólo que te pareces a Mirto! ¡Eso mismo me dijo él cuando me conoció! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Rápidamente, la cara de confusión de Bernardo se tornó seria, sabiendo que en aquellas descaradas carcajadas, intentaba por todos los medios no romper a llorar.

-¡¿Sabes cuántas veces pedí ayuda a alguien?! ¡¿Y cuántas personas se rieron de mí por ser un criajo inocente que creía que alguien le ayudaría?! ¡Me parece ya un chiste esas palabras que has dicho! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

En ese momento, Bernardo supo que Aza escondía un oscuro secreto en su pasado… Algo que le impedía poder sonreír como él quería…

-Estuviste solo, ¿verdad?

-¡Exacto! ¡Nadie me consoló cuando lo necesitaba! ¡Nadie me ayudó! ¡Nunca tuve amigos! Y los compañeros que yo conocía hace tiempo… ¡Murieron irremediablemente!-Aza dejó de reírse y se agarró la frente-El único compañero que yo tengo… Es a alguien que quiero derrotar.

A Bernardo se le heló la sangre al escuchar eso. ¿De qué compañero hablaba?

-Creo que te ha hecho mucho efecto el vino… Deberías…

-Lloré-le cortó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Lloraste?

-Todo se estaba quemando… Yo sólo pude llorar…

-¿Estás hablando del asesinato de los Astor?

-Yo sólo puedo derrotar a esa persona… Soy Aza Astor y juro por mi nombre que encontraré a esa persona.

-¡¿Astor?! ¡¿Eres un Astor?!

-Sí. Puedes reírte de mí si quieres… Odiarme si te apetece…

-No pienso hacerlo.

Aza miró sorprendido a Bernardo.

-Todos nosotros somos seres humanos, al fin y al cabo. Seas Astor o no, hay que dar segundas oportunidades, o las que hagan falta, a cualquiera. ¡Siempre es bueno dar oportunidades a otras personas!-Bernardo levantó la cabeza-¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene tu oportunidad! Yo te dejo, que tengo que seguir tocando mi acordeón con mis dos amiguitos.

Y sonriendo junto con los Scraggy, se fue a su sitio. Aza levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Lotto caminando hacia su mesa con gesto serio. Sin mediar palabra, tomó asiento y miró a Aza:

-¿Te duele?

-No.

Lotto no sabía cómo romper el hielo… Se sentía avergonzado por haber pegado a uno de sus compañeros, a uno de sus compañeros por los que siempre daría la vida.

-Lo siento.

-Me lo merecía.

Aquella respuesta impresionó a Lotto. Aza nunca le daba la razón.

-¿En serio piensas eso?

-Sí. Me comporté como un energúmeno…

-¿Estás borracho?

-¿Eso importa ahora?

-Claro. Ahora entiendo por qué dices esto… Estás borracho así que no sabes lo que dices.

-Lo digo en serio.

-No sé yo… Con las veces que nos has mentido… Aza Astor.

Aza desvió la mirada buscando una solución a aquello.

-Puedes decirle a Mirto que me eche del Alto Mando.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-Porque eres mi amigo.

Aza le miró impresionado mientras que Lotto le miraba avergonzado. Diciendo eso, daba una nueva victoria a Aza en su rivalidad.

-Eres la primera persona que me lo dice-sonrió pícaramente.

-Lo sé. Debes haberlo pasado mal en el pasado... El señor Antemia nos contó todo lo que sabía sobre el asesinato de tu familia… Y, para que lo sepas, yo también soy huérfano.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo también soy huérfano y me he comportado como tú… Un niño que se cree fuerte en un mundo donde él es el débil.

-Heh… Yo no te imagino así.

-¿A ti nadie te ha traicionado alguna vez?

-No…

-Claro-sonrió Aza cerrando los ojos-. Tú tienes a Mirto… Fue una suerte que te cruzaras con él y no con esa mujer…

-¿Qué mujer?

-Nada. Cosas mías… En el orfanato vino una mujer a recogerme y… Bueno…

-Cuando quieras, nos lo cuentas. ¡No te preocupes!

-Lotto, tienes buen corazón…

-Basta de mentiras, eh. Que te veo…

-Vale, vale-levantó las manos como si le fueran a disparar-. Voy a tener que inventarme nuevas excusas para estos casos.

Unas cartas volaron a su mesa de repente. Ambos se giraron para ver a Catleya sentarse al lado de Lotto.

-Me gustaría jugar una "Carta Invertida" pero, por supuesto, contigo como croupier-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Aza-. ¡Pero te advierto que, como hagas trampas, te lanzo la silla y te dejo inválido!

Aza miraba sorprendido a sus dos compañeros… Sus dos compañeros que había tenido estos últimos años… Los dos que seguían con vida. Aunque él no lo quisiera admitir ni muerto, se sentía a gusto con los dos a su lado… ¿O debería decir tres? Una bolsa de hielos se puso repentinamente en su pómulo morado haciendo que el Maestro Siniestro viera delante suyo a Anís sonriendo mientras le daba el hielo:

-Mi padre me ha dicho que con un poco de hielo, se te baja el hinchazón.

Anís se sentó a su lado sonriendo y bajó la cabeza algo apenado:

-Siento mucho lo que he hecho.

-¡No hace falta que te disculpes! ¡Mi padre nos contó todo y fue culpa suya!

-¿Y ahora podemos jugar a "Carta Invertida"?

Todos ellos rieron ante la propuesta de Catleya, que se pensaban que iba en broma, pero que era en serio. Aza dio inicio a aquel juego que tanto les mantenía unidos mientras que una dulce música de acordeón los envolvía…

(18:00…)

Aloe esperaba en la puerta de su museo la llegada de la élite de Teselia junto con Vero, que se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo:

-¿Crees que vendrán? Lo de por la mañana acabó algo mal…

-Esos cuatro… Puede que Mirto tuviera razón…

-¿En qué, querida?

-En que tienen un objetivo en común… Algo por lo que pelear…

Aloe sonrió al ver cuatro siluetas en el horizonte acercándose a aquel museo. Los cuatro del Alto Mando se dirigían sin bajar la cabeza a aquel lugar.

-¡Vienen los cuatro!-sonrió Vero emocionado.

-Ellos abrirán las puertas del futuro… La nueva generación… Ellos verán cómo ideales y verdades se fusionarán.

Catleya observaba el museo sin cambiar su mirada de zombie mientras que Anís iba hablando con ella. ¡Cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguir unir al Alto Mando! Lotto iba crujiéndose los nudillos y Aza iba colocando las cartas. Sin querer, una se le cayó y tuvo que parar para recogerla.

-Heh… El As de Picas… La carta de la muerte-la levantó mientras veía a sus compañeros seguir andando-. Ojalá no sea una señal del futuro…

Se giró para ver a Bernardo tocando el acordeón con sus Scraggy. Éste, le giñó un ojo y le dio ánimos junto con sus amiguitos. Aza sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente, a sus compañeros. Aza dijo que sus únicos compañeros habían muerto, pero eso era mentira… Sus compañeros seguían vivos, caminando enfrente suyo, ayudándole en todo aunque no se notase. Ellos eran el Alto Mando, la Élite Four de Teselia, y como dice su propio título, son la élite de los cuatro. Si no hay cuatro, no serían Alto Mando.

-Una chica adormilada, un saco de músculos, una chica hiperactiva, un vampiro esmirriado… Es muy peculiar este grupo-sonrió Aza-. "Busca algo por lo que merezca la pena morir", ¿eh? Ese cabeza llama es algo poético, pero tiene razón. Las personas sólo pueden volverse verdaderamente fuertes si tienen algo importante que proteger…

Recordó como Catleya ayudó a Oryza con sus experimentos, cómo Anís ayudó a desatascar la ría de la Cueva Manantial, cómo Lotto le ayudó con los párvulos…

-Creo que merece la pena morir por ellos. Yo los protegeré a todos ellos.

Y se dirigió corriendo hacia sus compañeros, que le esperaban en la puerta del museo, dispuestos a pasar el reto de Aloe. Aquellos compañeros que estaban con él en las buenas y en las malas, por los que merecía la pena arriesgarse. Aquello tan importante que quería proteger a costa de su vida…

ESTE CAPÍTULO 13 LO CONSIDERO UN CAPÍTULO RELLENO... LO CONSIDERO RELLENO PORQUE SE SALE ALGO DEL TEMA PRINCIPAL, AUNQUE ES BUENO PORQUE HACE SU PRESENTACIÓN ALOE.

LA VERDAD ES QUE VI A ALOE COMO UNA MADRE DE LOS LÍDERES CUANDO LA VI EN LA SERIE Y QUISE INCLUIRLO.

EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE PUEDE VER LA CIERTA AMISTAD QUE TIENE EL ALTO MANDO, LLEGÁNDOSE A CONSIDERAR AMIGOS DE TODA LA VIDA... ESTE CAPÍTULO CAMBIA UN POCO LA CONDUCTA DE AZA: DE SER FRÍO Y DISTANTE, AHORA SE LE VERÁ ALGO MÁS CERCANO A SUS COMPAÑEROS (TAMPOCO QUERÍA DESCRIBIRLE COMO EL MALO DE LA PELI)...

ESTE CAPÍTULO VA UN POCO DIRIGIDO A DARK RAKZO YA QUE QUERÍA SABER EL PASADO DE AZA, Y EN ESTE CAPÍTULO REVELA "POCA COSA" DE SU PASADO, AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEL RESTO DEL ALTO MANDO... ADEMÁS DE QUE ME HE FIJADO QUE CADA VEZ HAY MÁS GENTE QUE E GUSTA AZA (ENTRE ELLOS YO) Y LES GUSTARÍA SABER ALGO MÁS DE ÉL.

MEIMEI11: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! SIEMPRE ES AGRADABLE LEERTE! DA IGUAL QUE NO TENGAS NADA QUE DECIR, PERO TE AGRADEZCO TUS COMENTARIOS! Y ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA! A VER SI ANÍS TOMA MÁS PARTIDO EN ESTOS CAPÍTULOS PORQUE ME ESTOY CENTRANDO MUCHO EN OTROS PERSONAJES...

MANOLOADRI1: ME ALEGRO VOLVER A LEERTE! PUES SÍ, ME GUSTA PONER A MIS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS UNA PSICOLOGÍA COMPLEJA PORQUE NO SABES POR DONDE TE SALDRÁN EN LAS JUGADAS :D LA VERDAD ES QUE EL PASADO DE AZA ES OSCURO COMO SU TIPO Y ESO A LO MEJOR REPERCUTE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO, AUNQUE NO SÉ AÚN EN QUÉ! PERO TE ADVIERTO QUE AÚN AZA NO SE HA DADO A CONOCER DEL TODO: TAMBIÉN TIENE ALGO DE CARIÑO EN SU FONDO, FONDO, FONDO... PERO QUE NO SABE EXPRESARLO XD ESO ME HACE ALGO DE GRACIA EN ÉL! A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME PARECE UN PEDAZO DE PERSONAJE Y ME ILUSIONO DE SABER QUE PUEDO ATRIBUIR A UN PERSONAJE TAL CARISMA XD


	14. Chapter 14: Noche en el museo

_**CAPÍTULO 14: NOCHE EN EL MUSEO**_

-Veo que habéis venido todos…-examinó Aloe uno por uno a los miembros del Alto Mando con una sonrisa-Vero os guiará por el museo. Yo os esperaré dentro.

Y sin más dilación, entró en aquel museo de piedra blanca. Vero, observando a los mejor entrenadores de la región, tragó saliva intentándose tragar su timidez:

-Bueno… Si quieren, entramos ya.

-¿Nos dará una charla por todo el museo?-bromeó Catleya.

-Siento decirles que ustedes no necesitan una charla para conocer las cosas del museo. Aunque estamos estudiando poner audio-guías ante la falta de folletos que hemos notado hoy…-explicaba mientras entraban en el museo.

Aza miró a otro lado sin mediar palabra. Había utilizado todos los folletos para jugar con los Scraggy, pero aquel sería un secreto entre él y Bernardo.

Nada más entrar, lo primero con lo que se toparon fue con un gran fósil de un dragón.

-¡Vaya bicho!-exclamó Lotto al ver lo grande que era.

-Nos lo enviaron desde el museo de Ciudad Plateada de Kanto. La verdad es que es un espécimen muy raro… ¡Aunque esto no es lo que buscan!

Tras pasar varias vitrinas llenas de meteoritos y fósiles, llegar a unas escaleras que conocía muy bien Anís. La Maestra Fantasma salió corriendo escaleras arriba ante la mirada feliz de Vero.

-A ésta la gusta correr por lo que se ve-refunfuñó Catleya mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Bueno, es que ésta es la biblioteca a la que tanto visitaba Anís cuando estaba en Ciudad Esmalte.

-Eso aclara todo…

-¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en una biblioteca?-preguntó Lotto.

Vero les abrió la puerta.

-Verán, este lugar es en realidad el Gimnasio Esmalte.

Al entrar, pudieron ver las estatuas reglamentarias de la Liga Pokémon en donde se ponen los nombres de quienes ganaban a la Líder.

-¡Fíjate!-chilló Lotto-¡Están escritos los nombres de Bel y Cheren, los niños de Pueblo Terracota!

-¡SHHHHH!-sonó por toda la sala.

-Señor Lotto, esto no deja de ser una biblioteca…-dijo avergonzado Vero.

-Huy… Lo siento…

-Disculpen…-dijo un hombre con gafas de sol.

Apartó a los cuatro de la estatua y empezó a escribir el nombre de otro entrenador vencedor.

-¡Seguro que es Black!

-¡SSSSHHHHH!

Pero para su impresión, ese no era el nombre que había apuntado:

-¿White? ¿Quién es?

-Una chica con un Tepig procedente de Ciudad Loza.

Al oír eso, a Aza se le puso la carne de gallina. Siempre tenía que encontrarse con esa chica… Aquello ya era sospechoso.

-¿Y Black? Es un chico con un Oshawott.

-¡Ah! Ese chico no gana ni queriendo… No para de utilizar a su Oshawott en todo…

-Que pena de chico-se rio Catleya.

-¿Y en qué consiste el reto?-preguntó Aza.

-Consiste en saber qué libro leer en el momento oportuno.

-Pues le dejamos a la escritora, que ella sabe el perímetro de cada sitio…

-¡Vero!-chilló Anís.

-¡SSSHHHHH!

-¡Lo siento!

-¡SSSSHHHH!

-¿Dónde están los libros?

-Bueno… Los hemos cambiado de sitio porque ya se conocen los entrenadores dónde están.

-Pues tendremos que entrar todos para llegar antes al final-suspiró Catleya-. En mi palacio hay millones de libros. Así que tengo una lectura muy rápida.

-¡A mí me gustaría probar!-gritó Lotto.

-¡SSSHHHH!

-¡¿En serio?!-gritó entusiasmada Anís.

-¡SSSSHHHHHH!

-Vaya par…-Aza se pegó un manotazo en la cara sin tener en cuenta la magulladura, que le dolió tanto que parecía que tenía un dolor de muelas-Yo os espero fuera.

-Aza. Cuatro. Tenemos que ir los cuatro-le incriminó Lotto.

-Si le derrota uno, tendremos la Medalla Base. Deberíais tener en cuenta que estoy confiando en vosotros.

-¿No te habrá afectado al cerebro el puñetazo de antes?-preguntó Catleya para picarle.

-No. Sé leer incluso más rápido que tú. Sino, pregúntale a Mirto cuando nos traía libros para nuestro entrenamiento.

-Te los comías en una noche…

-En efecto. Vero, quiero que me enseñes los dos orbes. Es ahora mismo lo que más me llama la atención.

Y salió de aquel lugar abriendo ambas puertas.

-Este hombre no hay quien lo entienda…-se quejaba Lotto.

-Ustedes ya pueden empezar el reto. ¡Buena suerte a los tres!

-¡SSSSHHHHH!

Vero salió de la sala y los tres se miraron:

-No voy a perder contra un luchador y una escritora novata-se burlaba Catleya.

-¡Lo mismo digo, princesita!-gritó Lotto empuñando los puños.

-¡SSSSHHHHH!

-¡Pues yo tampoco perderé! ¡Éste es mi campo!

-¡¿OS QUEREIS CALLAR YA?!

-¡SSSHHHHH!

El hombre les dio una nota donde ponía un fragmento de un relato y los tres se separaron.

Catleya abrió su sobre para ver la pista:

-Se piensan que soy tonta… Ja. No pienso perder contra ellos ni muerta. Conozco todos los libros de Sinnoh. Mis padres me ordenaron leerlos de arriba abajo. Me da igual cuán difícil sea el fragmento. A ver…

Catleya leyó atentamente la pista:

-"El pequeñín lloraba al ver que la baya estaba muy alta. Saltó y saltó, pero no la alcanzó. ¡Pobrecito, pobrecito…!"

Catleya se quedó algo muda al leer esto…

-¡¿Y ESTO QUE ES?!

-¡SSSHHHH!

-Vamos a ver… Según mi culta experiencia en este tipo de cosas, debe ser algo de niños… ¡¿SE ESTÁN BURLANDO DE MÍ?! ¡Me esperaba algo más normal!

-¡SSHHHHH!

En otro pasillo, Lotto abrió su sobre para leerla:

-Por favor, Arceus, que sea algo fácil…-imploraba a los legendarios con los ojos cerrados-Yo nunca llegué a leer los libros de Mirto, así que no se leer por así decirlo… ¡Ten piedad de mí!

-¡SSSHHHH!

-¡Vaya! Es poco… Es buen comienzo… "El dócil pokémon yegua cogió una nasofaringitis aguda por culpa de unos microbios que venían de…"

Lotto se quedó mudo y no pudo seguir leyendo…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!

-¡SSHHHH!

-No sé que libro puede ser… ¡¿Qué hago?!

-¡SSHHHH!

Lotto se sentó en el suelo.

-Bueno. Pues me pondré a leer un libro por aquí…

Anís vio cómo Lotto se daba por vencido y sonrió… Sólo quedaban ella y Catleya.

-Pueden cambiarme los libros de sitio, pero seguiré sabiendo qué libros coger… Mi pista habla de un ser con sabiduría, otro con emociones y otro con voluntad… Debe referirse a Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf, el trío de los lagos de Sinnoh. ¡Tengo que encontrar el libro de las leyendas de Sinnoh!-gritó mientras levantaba un brazo.

-¡SSSSSHHHHH!

(Museo)

-Pues aquí los tiene-se paró Vero junto con Aza en una vitrina-: los Orbes Claro y Oscuro.

En aquella vitrina se podía ver los dos orbes perfectamente puestos. El Orbe Oscuro radiaba una electricidad estática algo inusual y su intenso negro parecía no tener fin, mientras que su contraparte, el Orbe Claro, echaba algo de calor y ninguna mancha marcaba aquel blanco tan luminoso.

-Tan iguales y tan opuestos…-miraba los orbes Aza-Reshiram y Zekrom son totalmente opuestos, pero ambos se convirtieron en dos orbes iguales, a excepción del color.

-Cabe decir que ambos son de tipo Dragón, así que no son tan opuestos.

-Que sean ambos de tipo Dragón y que se hayan convertido en dos orbes iguales lleva a pensar que ambos se complementan… Como el día y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad, el Yin y el Yang… Las verdades y los ideales…

-¡Muy agudo es usted! Lirio, el Líder del Gimnasio Caolín, estuvo haciendo unos estudios sobre ambos legendarios y llegó a la conclusión de que una vez fueron uno solo.

-¿Uno solo?

-Sí. Aunque no sé más del tema. Lo habló con mi mujer y yo no pude oír más que eso. Pero, según la leyenda, ambos volverán a pelear ayudando cada uno a un héroe distinto. Zekrom simboliza los ideales y Reshiram simboliza las verdades.

-Ya… Creo que Mirto ya nos lo contó más de una vez.

-Si quiere saber algo más sobre ellos, le recomiendo que visite a Lirio.

-No. Por ahora con esto me basta. Por cierto… ¿Qué le pasa al Orbe Claro?

Vero se acercó a él y pudo ver cómo una llama roja brillaba dentro suyo y se movía.

-¡Arceus mío! ¡Parece ser que Reshiram está ahí dentro, después de todo! ¡Iré ha decírselo a mi equipo de investigación!

Y como una exhalación, salió corriendo a su despacho. Aza observó aquel orbe… Aquel orbe que parecía estar intentándole decir algo… Pero, ¿qué sería?

-Es alucinante cómo brilla ese orbe cuando alguien se acerca, ¿a que sí?-oyó una voz peculiar a su lado.

Al girarse pudo ver a aquella persona de la cual pensó que se había librado en el Solar de los Sueños…

-No es posible…-se tapó los ojos queriendo pensar que era una pesadilla de mal gusto.

-¡Sí que es posible! Soy yo, White de Ciudad Loza. ¿Ya te habías olvidado de mí?

-Por desgracia, no.

-¡No seas así! Es una gran coincidencia de que nos encontremos en todos los sitios, ¿eh?-dijo la entrenadora esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Coincidencia, no. ¿No me estarás siguiendo?

-¡Oye! No puedo perder el tiempo siguiéndote. Tengo mejores cosas por hacer.

-Pues vete a hacerlas…

-¡Ya las he hecho! ¡Mira!-y le plantó en toda la cara la Medalla Base que acababa de conseguir-¿Has visto cómo reluce? La conseguí gracias a que mi Tepig evolucionó a Pignite.

-¿Y qué haces aquí aún?

-Esperar…-dijo aburrida-Ahora no viajo sola. Viajo con ese chico imbécil de allí.

Al girarse vio a otro chaval que nunca quiso volver a ver desde que le salvó de aquel chico de pelo verde en Pueblo Terracota:

-¡Imbécil lo serás tú!-gritó Black con su Oshawott al lado-¡Tuviste suerte de que tu Tepig evolucionara! ¡Sino, no hubieras ganado!

-¡No fue sólo gracias a Pignite, idiota! ¡Fue gracias a todo mi equipo pokémon! ¡Y también gracias a mi nuevo Archen, regalo de la gran Aloe!

-¡Pues no pienso quedarme atrás! ¡Junto con mi nuevo Tirtuga, ganaré a Aloe y estaré un paso más de ganar la Liga!

-¡Pues ahora mismo soy yo la candidata más cercana para ganarla!

-Esto… No os peguéis aquí-les interrumpió Aza-, que la sangre se quita mal.

Ambos entrenadores le miraron y Black lo examinó:

-Creo que te vi en algún sitio… ¡Tú eres el hombre al que salvé en Pueblo Terracota!

-¿Salvar?-pensó algo picado Aza.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Si Aza parece muy fuerte!

-¡¿Le conoces?!

-¡Pues claro!-y se abrazó a su brazo-¡Aza es mi amigo! ¡Lo conocí en el Solar de los Sueños!

-¿Amigo?-Aza empezaba a perder la paciencia-¿Por qué no habré entrado con ellos?

-¡Pues me da igual quién sea este tipo! ¡Eso no cambiará el hecho de que gane la Liga Pokémon!

-Uno poco, sí-pensó mosqueado Aza.

-¡Cazurro! ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién es el Alto Mando!-le sacó la lengua White mientras seguía agarrada al brazo de Aza.

-¡¿Y eso qué importa?!

-¡Pues que no sabes a quién debes enfrentarte!

-¡Tú tampoco! ¡Además, siento como si estuviéramos cerca de un Alto Mando!

-¡¿En un museo?! ¡Tú deliras! ¡¿Qué hace aquí un Alto Mando si puede saberse?!

-No hay uno, sino cuatro…-Aza se soltó de White-Vamos a ver… ¿Cómo has luchado contra Aloe, chico?

-¡Con Oshawott, Tirtuga y Braviary!

-¿No tienes un pokémon de tipo Lucha?

-¿Para qué?

-Los pokémon de tipo normal son muy malos contra los de tipo Lucha. Si quieres uno, hay muchos Timburr en la entrada de Bosque Azulejo…

Sorprendida, White salió corriendo rumbo al Bosque Azulejo a conseguir ella antes aquel pokémon:

-¡No te voy a dejar que lo atrapes!

-¡Oye!

Black salió corriendo detrás de White ante la mirada aliviada de Aza… ¡Por fin se había librado de ellos!

-Arceus los cría y ellos se juntan…

Y, al girarse, vio cómo el Orbe Claro había dejado de brillar tras la ausencia de esos dos chicos… ¿Había brillando aquel Orbe por culpa de esos chicos?

-El Orbe Oscuro no ha brillado, pero el Orbe Claro ha brillado mucho al estar cerca esos dos chicos… Ambos orbes son opuestos… He sentido lo mismo que cuando ese chico luchó contra el chico del pelo verde en Pueblo Terracota… ¿Y si el Orbe Oscuro…?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una estampida de científicos liderados por un acalorado Vero:

-¡Observen cómo brilla el Orbe Claro!

Los científicos miraron confusos a Vero… Aquel Orbe parecía que nunca brilló y empezaron a pensar que Vero alucinaba por mirar tanto aquellos orbes…

-¡Es imposible! ¡Si lo vi con mis propios ojos!-dijo mientras pegaba como una lapa su cara a la vitrina-¡Señor Aza, usted lo ha visto!

-Yo no he visto nada.

-¡P-Pero…!

-Vero-le puso la mano encima del hombro Aza-, deberías descansar. Tanto trabajo afecta a la cabeza. Te lo digo por propia experiencia…

-Puede que tengas razón y que me lo haya imaginado…-suspiró Vero apenado-Siento mucho las molestias. Pueden volver al trabajo.

Y mirándose unos a los otros confundidos, se marcharon a sus puestos de trabajos. Al instante, llegó el hombre de las gafas de sol del Gimnasio a avisar a Aza que pronto terminaría el reto del Gimnasio…

(Gimnasio)

-¡Perfecto!-chilló Anís-¡La última pista!

-¡SSSSHHHH!

Anís abrió el sobre y leyó:

-"El pobre perrito trepó a un arbolito…"

-¡Lo conozco! ¡Es el libro que siempre leía de pequeña! ¡El pequeño Lillipup!

-¡SSSSHHHH!

Anís empezó a buscarlo:

-Siento que puedo ganar a Catleya y demostrarla que soy digna de pertenecer al Alto Mando…-se reía por lo bajo Anís.

Lo que no sabía es que Catleya iba por el pasillo de al lado buscando un libro peculiar:

-¡Maldito perrito que no llega a la maldita baya!

-¡SSSHHH!

-Si mis deducciones son acertadas… Debe ser el libro infantil "El pequeño Lillipup"…

Ambas, al ver el libro sobresalir de la estantería, se lanzaron como posesas a por él, sorprendiéndose de que ambas llegaran al mismo tiempo al libro.

-Suelta el libro. Te lo aviso-la miró maliciosamente Catleya.

-¡No! ¡Es mío!

-¡SSSHHHH!

-¡Que sueltes el puñetero libro!

-¡NOOOO!

-¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

De pronto, una estantería de atrás se movió y vieron entrar a Lotto por unas escaleras que llevaban a un sótano. Ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta y soltaron el libro:

-No… Me lo puedo creer…

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

Ambas se acercaron a Lotto y bajaron las escaleras:

-¿Cómo lo has sabido si yo te vi rendirte?

-Porque cuando me senté a leer un cómic, me fijé que tenía un sobre blanco y pensé que si encontraba todos los sobres naranjas como el primero, conseguiría vencer el reto.

-¡Impresionante!-se oyó una voz en el sótano.

Cuando entraron, pudieron ver un gran despacho lleno de estanterías con libros y vitrinas llenas de fósiles. Allí, detrás de una mesa llena de papeles, estaba la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Esmalte: Aloe.

-Es la primera vez que alguien utiliza esa táctica para llegar hasta allí.

-"Sabiduría" no es la palabra que lo define…-se oyó a Aza en la sala.

Estaba mirando unos libros en una estantería.

-¿Y tú cuando has entrado?-preguntó cruzando los brazos Catleya.

-Existen las llamadas "Salidas de emergencia"-cogió un libro y se sentó en un banco.

Refunfuñando, Catleya se sentó en el banco seguida por Anís. Aloe, sonriendo, se puso en el área de combate enfrente de Lotto.

-Como has sido el primero en resolver el enigma, tú serás mi oponente. ¡Yo, Aloe, Líder del Gimnasio Esmalte, te reto a ti, Lotto!

-¡Con mucho gusto!

En la sala apareció Vero para hacer de árbitro:

-¡El combate entre la Líder de Gimnasio Aloe y el aspirante Lotto va a dar comienzo! ¡Cada entrenador sólo puede utilizar dos pokémon en este combate individual! ¡El combate se acabará cuando los dos pokémon de una de las dos partes no puedan luchar! ¡Que comience el combate!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Herdier, adelante!

Delante de Aloe se materializó el pokémon perro lanzando un ladrido preparado para luchar.

-¡Sawk, a la batalla!

El pokémon luchador crujió sus nudillos ante el rival que se le avecinaba. Rápidamente, Anís sacó su cuaderno y su boli, ante la atenta mirada de Catleya:

-¿Te vas a poner a hacer crucigramas?

-¡No!-dijo sonriente-Los trillizos me dijeron que tomara nota de cómo lucháis para que yo aprendiera.

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú?-se giró hacia Aza, que leía un libro-¿No vas a ver el combate?

-Ya sé cual va a ser el resultado…-dijo desinteresado sin quitar la vista del libro.

Catleya suspiró ante tal panorama. Hubo más expectación en el combate de Anís que en éste:

-Siempre he dicho que los novatos son los más peligrosos porque nunca sabes por dónde van a salir…-leyó la mente de Catleya Aza sin quitar la vista del libro.

Catleya le miró mosqueada ya que él no necesitaba ningún esfuerzo en leerla y ella no podía ni entrar en ella.

-¡Sawk, Demolición!-comandó Lotto-¡Esta medalla es nuestra!

-No lo creas. Porque seas del Alto Mando, no voy a bajarte el listón… ¡Herdier, Rugido!

Y con un espléndido Rugido, Sawk volvió a la pokéball y en su lugar salió Mienshao.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!-gritó alucinada Anís.

-Rugido es un ataque de tipo Normal que al usarlo devuelve al pokémon a su pokéball en un instante. O puedes huir de una batalla con uno salvaje-explicaba Catleya algo molesta porque Anís no sabía nada de ataques.

-Vaya… Así que ese era el pokémon que planeabas sacarme en segundo lugar… Buena elección.

-Gracias, pero aquí no termina esto. ¡Mienshao, Patada Baja!

-¡Herdier, esquívalo y utiliza Placaje!

Lotto sonrió y, con una velocidad increíble, Miensaho consiguió propinar tal patada que dejó malherido a Herdier.

-¡No subestimes a mi Mienshao! ¡Es el único que puede plantar cara a Bisharp en velocidad!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué no lo sacaste antes en la calle para detenerle?

-Porque Mienshao no es tan fuerte como Conkeldurr-dijo Aza sin apartar la vista del libro-. Conkeldurr puede acabar con Bisharp de dos golpes, lo malo es que no es muy rápido.

-Bueno… Ya he visto lo que puede hacer ese pokémon… Quiero que te lo guardes para el final. ¡Herdier, Rugido!

Y con otro Rugido, algo débil, retiró a Mienshao y salió Sawk a la arena de batalla.

-¡No sé lo que buscas, pero voy a acabar con ese Herdier ahora! ¡Demolición!

Sawk fue a dar a Herdier, quién intentó esquivarlo, pero por culpa de sus heridas cayó vencido.

-¡Herdier está fuera de combate!

Aloe sonrió y guardó a su Herdier en la pokéball.

-No está mal. Nada mal… ¡Pero no voy a soltar mi medalla tan fácilmente! ¡Sal, Watchog!

El pokémon castor se materializó con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante.

-¡Sigue siendo de tipo Normal! ¡Demolición!

-¡Destello!

Watchog sorprendió con una gran ráfaga de luz a Sawk, que quedó ciego en menos de un segundo.

-Tu velocidad ha disminuido por Machada y tu Precisión es casi nula. Esto acaba aquí. ¡Watchog, Placaje!

-¿Placaje?-dijeron al unísono Catleya, Anís y Lotto confundidos.

Aquel insignificante Placaje empujó a Sawk hacia atrás, haciéndole el menor daño posible.

-¡Me esperaba otro ataque!

-¿Cómo Tajo Aéreo?

Al oír esa orden, Watchog se abalanzó contra el ciego Sawk que no pudo hacer más que caer debilitado. Anís se levantó del asiento sorprendida:

-¡¿Pero la habilidad de Sawk no es Robustez?!

-Sí, pero al utilizar Placaje, ha quedado inutilizada-explicaba Catleya examinando a Watchog-. ¿Dónde habré visto yo esos movimientos?

Lotto guardó a Sawk refunfuñando y Aloe sonrió:

-Ahora vamos a ver lo rápido que es tu Mienshao…

El pokémon gato se materializó en la arena de batalla haciendo una pose característica del Kung-Fu.

-¡Mienshao, Patada Salto!

Mienshao fue corriendo hacia Watchog, pero con un gran salto, consiguió esquivar el ataque causándole daño a Mienshao por haber fallado.

-¡¿Cómo puede saltar tan alto?!-gritó Anís.

Por otro lado, Catleya examinaba a Watchog sospechosamente.

-Watchog tiene la habilidad alerta, que puede saber la habilidad de los demás pokémon… Pero… ¿Por qué me parece extraño todo esto?

-¡Onda Trueno!

-¡Esquívalo!

Pero Mienshao no pudo esquivarlo por culpa de la herida que se había hecho en la pierna por el ataque fallido y fue paralizado al instante.

-Ya no puedes usar tu velocidad-sonrió Aloe-¡Hipercolmillo!

El Hipercolmillo hizo efecto en Mienshao hiriéndole un brazo.

-¡Utiliza Antiparaliz!-chillaba Anís.

-¡No puede! ¡Si lo hace, perderá un turno y eso no lleva a ningún lugar! ¡Volvería a utilizar Onda Trueno!

-¡Patada Baja, Mienshao!

Mienshao fue a darle, pero, con otro gran salto, esquivó el ataque sin perder la compostura.

-¡Golpe Cabeza!

Con una velocidad increíble, Watchog pegó un gran cabezazo a Mienshao.

-¡Ahora, Patada Salto!

El Mienshao reaccionó rápido y dio la patada… ¡Pero el Watchog se cubrió con sus brazos cruzados el pecho! En ese momento, Catleya cayó en la cuenta:

-¡No puede ser…! ¡Esos movimientos…!

Tras encajar un mínimo del golpe, Watchog saltó por encima de Mienshao y se colocó al lado de su entrenadora con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Está actuando como Bisharp!

-En efecto-cerró el libro Aza-. Watchog copió los movimientos de Bisharp por la mañana. Puede que Mienshao sea igual de rápido que Bisharp, pero si Lotto no puede ver esa velocidad, no sirve de nada. Es como luchar a ciegas. Conseguir un pokémon tan rápido requiere mucho entrenamiento tanto para el pokémon como para el entrenador. Deben saber ajustar sus ojos a esa velocidad. Aloe se dio cuenta de que el Conkeldurr de Lotto no alcanzó a Bisharp porque Lotto no pudo verlo, y aquello confundió a Conkeldurr.

-¡Entonces, Lotto está luchando…!

-Exacto. Lotto no está luchando contra Watchog, sino contra Bisharp…

SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! ES QUE EL MICROSOFT WORD ESTE NO ME VA MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS... BUENO, TRAS EL CAPÍTULO "RELLENO", RETOMO LA HISTORIA CON OTRO COMBATE DE GIMNASIO! LOTTO VS ALOE, ¿QUIÉN GANARÁ? XD

PENSABA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO PONER A BLACK COMO EL HÉROE DE LA VERDAD, PERO PENSÉ QUE SERÍA MÁS DIVERTIDO PONER TAMBIÉN A WHITE (NO TODOS LOS HÉROES DEBEN SER CHICOS DIGO YO) PERO NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE ESO! LA VERDAD ES QUE ME EMPIEZA A ESCAMAR QUE LOS NOVATOS APAREZCAN TODO EL RATO POR DONDE PASA EL ALTO MANDO, AUNQUE HAY QUE DECIR QUE ES EL ALTO ANDO QUIEN SE CRUZA EN SU CAMINO XD

EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ME HE CANSADO PONIENDO TANTOS SSHHHH! HABÍA QUE DARLE AMBIENTE YA QUE ESTÁN EN UNA BIBLIOTECA :D Y ME DIO PENA EL POBRE VERO (INSPIRADO CON EL DEL ANIME) TAN FELIZ PORQUE EL ORBE BRILLABA Y AL FINAL...

ME LO HE PASADO EN GRANDE ESCRIBIENDO EL RETO DEL GIMNASIO Y ESPERO QUE VOSOTROS OS LO HAYÁIS PASADO IGUAL DE BIEN QUE YO LEYÉNDOLO :D

MANOLOADRI1: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO! Y ME ENCANTA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO! LA REACCIÓN DE AZA CON EL SEÑOR ANTEMIA NO VA A SER MUY AMISTOSA QUE DIGAMOS CUANDO SE VUELVAN A VER... PERO AÚN ESTOY IMAGINANDO COMO REACCIONARAN AMBOS, PORQUE NO SOLO ES AZA... Y LO DE ALOE PUEDE QUE SEA LO QUE PIENSAS, PERO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO NO SE SABRÁ!

BELLE-BW03: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! MARSHAL SERÁ UN PERSONAJE EN EL QUE GIRARÁ MÁS DE UNA HISTORIA, ADEMÁS DE LA DE SHAUNTAL... Y CRÉEME, AUNQUE CAITLIN HAYA ABIERTO UN POCO EL CORAZÓN HACIA SHAUNTAL CONTÁNDOLA SUS PROBLEMAS, AÚN QUEDA MUCHO PARA QUE LLEGUEN A SER AMIGAS :D PERO CAITLIN TIENE BUEN FONDO, AUNQUE NO SE NOTE AHORA... Y LA RELACIÓN ENTRE GRIMSLEY Y ALDER NO ES MUY BUENA ENTRE AMBOS COMO SE HA VISTO EN LA REACCIÓN... PERO TODO SE IRÁ DESCUBRIENDO POCO A POCO MIENTRAS ESPERO TUS CAPÍTULOS :D


	15. Chapter 15: Distintas formas de pensar

_**CAPÍTULO 15: DISTINTAS FORMAS DE PENSAR**_

-Exacto. Lotto no está luchando contra Watchog, sino contra Bisharp…

Al oír eso, Anís observó la batalla y pudo ver que todos los movimientos con los que esquivaba los ataques desesperados de Mienshao eran idénticos a los de Bisharp cuando luchó contra su padre. Viendo que Lotto estaba en serios problemas, Anís se levantó para darle ánimos:

-¡Lotto! ¡Watchog se mueve como Bisharp! ¡Tienes que verlo! ¡ÁNIMO!

-Hey, con ánimos no vas a conseguir que Mienshao se mueva más rápido-la dijo Catleya viendo cómo Anís daba ánimos a Lotto pensando que era un simple aspirante.

-El problema no es Mienshao-intervino Aza con los brazos cruzados mirando la batalla-. El problema es Lotto. Como ya os he explicado, debe de haber una sincronización entre entrenador y pokémon cuando trabajan la velocidad. Si tu pokémon es veloz y no lo ves, no podrás comandar la orden en el momento preciso.

-Es como luchar a ciegas, ¿no?-preguntó Catleya prestándole atención.

-Más o menos. Hay que sincronizar los sentidos de la vista y el oído. Los seres humanos se sienten vulnerables cuando tienen los ojos tapados. Y cuando tienes los ojos tapados…

-El cuerpo no responde.

-Por eso debes tener también un buen sentido del oído. Se dice que los ciegos tienen un gran sentido del oído. Cuando entrené a Pawniard, lo hice con los ojos vendados.

-¡¿Con los ojos vendados?!-exclamó Anís.

-El entrenamiento consistía en, por el corte del viento, esquivar unos muñecos que salían del suelo.

-Ah, sí… Me acuerdo los trompazos que te pegabas contra ellos…

-Después cambiamos a otro muy diferente. Pawniard también tenía los ojos vendados y debía partir una tabla que tenía yo en el brazo mientras corría hacia él y él hacia mí.

-¡Pero eso es muy peligroso!

-No fue tanto…-Aza se remangó la manga derecha y dejó ver múltiples cicatrices por todo el brazo-Unos cuantos rasguños no nos pararían.

-A ver que me aclare… ¿Nos está diciendo que para que Lotto gane este combate debe cerrar los ojos?

-Si queréis verlo así…

Anís miró preocupada a Lotto, que seguía sin saber cómo acertar un ataque en Watchog.

-¡Puede que tengas la velocidad de Bisharp, pero sigues siendo un Watchog! ¡Patada Baja!

Y con un simple salto, Watchog lo esquivó. Anís estaba a punto de romper todo el cuaderno por los nervios y Catleya observó como Lotto se dirigía poco a poco a la derrota. Por una parte la parecía gracioso ver cómo Lotto perdía por fin un combate, pero por el otro, sentía una inmensa rabia porque Anís había conseguido ganar a unos trillizos y su compañero estaba a punto de perder contra una sola persona…

-Parece que vas a perder la apuesta…-intentaba subirse los ánimos picando a Aza.

-Te confundes. Yo nunca pierdo ninguna apuesta.

-¡¿No me digas que has apostado por…?!

-Ya lo verás.

-¡Golpe Cabeza!

El ataque impactó en Mienshao, que cada vez se sentía más cansado y debilitado. Aloe levantó un dedo:

-Uno… Un ataque y esto habrá acabado.

Anís se mordía las uñas impaciente, Catleya observaba atentamente a Lotto, quien no sabía como reaccionar, y el rostro de Aza se puso serio:

-Vamos caníbal-pensaba-. Tienes que darte cuenta de eso. Hasta la escritora se daría cuenta de ello. No hace falta ser Mirto para ver el punto débil de Watchog.

-No sabe que hacer-les dijo Catleya-. Está completamente confuso.

-¡Se acabó este combate! ¡Tajo Aéreo!

-¡Es el fin!-se tapó la cara con las manos Anís.

Catleya desvió la mirada de la batalla viendo la inminente derrota de Lotto. Watchog se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Mienshao para darle el golpe de gracia. Lotto no sabía como reaccionar. Veía como aquel Watchog estaba a unto de asestar el golpe final con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-No puedo perder… ¡No puedo perder ahora!

Watchog ya abría sus brazos… Pero una voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos:

-¡Garra Metal!-gritó Aza desde su asiento sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

En ese momento, Lotto pudo ver reproducida una de las muchas batallas contra Aza y Bisharp y cayó en la cuenta. ¡Sin darse cuenta, Aza le había dado la clave para ganar! O mejor dicho... ¡Él había dado con la clave hace poco y no se dio cuenta!

-¡Claro! Puede que Watchog se mueva como Bisharp, pero le falta algo que sólo los Bisharp tienen-sonrió Lotto.

Al oír eso, Aloe se sorprendió sabiendo que Lotto había encontrado el punto débil de su Watchog, pero cerró los ojos y sonrió hacia sus adentros:

-Veo que los has educado bien, Mirto...

-¡Si Mienshao no puede ir a por Watchog, que sea Watchog el que venga a nosotros!

-Esta vez, yo...

-¡Puño Dinámico!

-He perdido...

El puño de Mienshao empezó a brillar y, al sentir que Watchog ya estaba demasiado cerca para asestarle el golpe, le pegó tal puñetazo que ni Watchog pudo detener a pesar de cubrirse con los brazos. Watchog salió disparado chocando con la pared que había detrás de Aloe y cayó debilitado... Completamente debilitado...

-¡Watchog no puede continuar y Mienshao es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para Lotto!-gritó eufórico Vero.

-¡Lo consiguió!-saltó de emoción Anís del banco para ir a felicitarle.

Lotto miraba sorprendido el estado de Watchog. ¡Con un miserable Puño Dinámico había vencido a aquel pokémon que casi le vence! Lotto aún no se lo creía, pero cuando vio a Anís corriendo a felicitarle, cruzó sus brazos y se hizo el fuerte:

-Mi gran base en estos conocimientos sobre las batallas me ha llevado a la victoria. Sabía desde el principio que Watchog usaría esos movimientos, no menosprecies nunca a un Alto Mando.

Mienshao miró a su entrenador sentado en el suelo y suspiró. En ningún momento, que sepa él, Lotto ha tenido bajo control el combate, pero supo que Lotto no podía decir eso delante de una novata...

-¡Es genial! ¡En ningún momento se te ha escapado el combate! ¡SOIS GENIALES!-gritó Anís al lado suyo mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Por Arceus...-suspiró Catleya mientras se levantaba-Debería graduarse la vista...

-Ha sido el peor combate que he visto en mis días de Alto Mando-dijo Aza mientras dejaba el libro-. Pero déjala que crea que Lotto lo tenía todo bajo control. Una mentira, cuanto más la creas, se convertirá en verdad.

Viendo esta escena, Aloe sonrió y guardó a su Watchog, no sin antes darle las gracias por el gran combate que había hecho, y se acercó junto con su marido, al Alto Mando.

-Enhorabuena, Lotto. Me has vencido.

-La enhorabuena debería dársela a usted por el buen combate.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Parecía que le habías puesto contra las cuerdas!

Catleya se giró para que no se la viera suspirar de disgusto. ¡Empezaba a aborrecer lo inocente que era Anís!

-Bueno...-intentó no reírse Aloe viendo que todo era un truco para que Anís no se diera cuenta de nada-Como me has vencido en una batalla reglamentaria, te hago entrega de la Medalla Base.

Vero se acercó con una bandejita en la cual reposaba aquella medalla rectangular. Lotto la cogió en presencia de su Mienshao y la observó con orgullo, casi con el mismo orgullo que un novato.

-Por fin es nuestra.

-¡Bien! ¡Tenemos la Medalla Base!-aplaudía enérgica Anís.

-Próximo destino: Ciudad Porcelana-dijo Catleya dando con el codo a Aza para picarle.

La idea de tener que encontrarse con aquel fanático de los bichos hizo que se girara para salir de allí:

-Bueno, visto lo visto, no me necesitáis. Volveré a la Liga, ya que alguien debe cuidarla.

-Sí. Ya. Cuidarla-sonrió Catleya viendo que por fin pudo picar algo a Aza.

Pero el gran brazo musculoso de Lotto le rodeó todo el cuello y lo arrastró hacia atrás, casi ahorcándolo.

-¡Tú no vas a ningún sitio!

-Me... Ahogo...

Cuando vio que estaba a punto de ponerse morado, Lotto lo soltó y observó, mientras que el Maestro Siniestro intentaba recuperar el oxígeno, la venda que llevaba en la mejilla para tapar el moratón que le dejó el puñetazo...

-Ahora si que siento mucho haberte dado ese puñetazo.

-¿Antes no lo sentías?

-No. Pero ahora sí porque, gracias a ti, he conseguido ganar la Medalla Base-Lotto bajó la cabeza-. Seguro que sin ese comentario tuyo, no habría ganado...

Anís miraba confundida a ambos jóvenes. Hace poco se pegaban y se insultaban, pero ahora parecían grandes amigos. Aza suspiró y levantó la mano.

-Eh. No lo he hecho por ti, sino por mí.

Como no, no podía faltar el comentario frío que caracterizaba al croupier y todos le observaron confundidos, a excepción de Catleya, que lo miraba sin saber por donde saldría de ésta:

-¿Y qué has conseguido con ello?-preguntó Catleya cruzando los brazos.

-Ya lo sabes-sonrió Aza mientras levantaba los hombros-. A mí no me gusta perder una apuesta.

-¿Así que lo hacías por la apuesta, eh?

Al oír eso, Lotto notó que cayó otra vez en la trampa de Aza y lo agarró de la bufanda:

-¡Ya me parecía muy sospechoso que fueras tan amigable conmigo! ¡Apostaste que ganaría y viste que iba a perder y por eso me ayudaste!

-Vas progresando-sonrió Aza maliciosamente, irritano más a Lotto.

-Vaya par... Y luego dicen-suspiró Catleya.

-¡Parad los dos!-les intentaba separar Anís.

Aloe y Vero observaban esta escena confusos, hasta que las carcajadas de Aloe detuvo a todos en seco. Incluso Vero se sintió muy confuso ya que nunca había oído reírse de esa forma a su esposa ni cuando encontraba un fósil entero e impecable.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-intentó dejar de reírse la Líder mientras se agarraba el pecho-¡Es que por fin y, por primera vez, he comprendido a Mirto!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver el maestro con todo esto?-soltó la bufanda Lotto mientras todos se giraban a mirar a Aloe.

-¿Nos ha estado vigilando todo el camino?-preguntó algo molesta Catleya.

-No, pero seguro que le hubiera gustado-Aloe se apoyó en el escritorio donde estudiaba cada fósil-. Quiero contaros algo que quise siempre deciros. Podéis tomar asiento si queréis.

Lotto acercó el banco y los cuatro se sentaron delante del pedestal donde se encuentra el escritorio.

-¿Ese algo es lo importante que nos debías contar?-preguntó Aza cruzando los brazos.

-Tan perceptivo como siempre, Aza. En efecto, es eso lo que os quiero contar. Además, habéis cumplido todos los requisitos: la Medalla Base y venir los cuatro.

-Eso significa que es algo que incumbe al Alto Mando, ¿verdad?-Catleya intentaba no pegar un manotazo sin querer al cuaderno de Anís, que estaba a punto de ponerse a escribir todo lo que dijera Aloe.

-Sí. Veréis...-Aloe sacó unos papeles y se los pasó a Lotto para que diera uno a cada uno.

Anís cogió el suyo como pudo y paso los dos restantes a Catleya. Tras apoyarlo en su cuaderno para enfocarlo mejor, pudo ver una especie de mapa en blanco y negro con unas cruces marcadas.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó algo confudida.

-Ese mapa es de Teselia antes de que todos vosotros naciérais.

-¡¿En serio es Teselia?!-Lotto se acercó tanto el papel que casi se lo come-Pero aquí faltan muchas ciudades.

-Como os he dicho, es de hace mucho tiempo. ¿Reconoceis las ciudades marcadas con las cruces?

-Puedo distinguir Ciudad Porcelana-observaba el mapa Catleya-, Ciudad Mayólica, Ciudad Fayenza, Ciudad Loza, Ciudad Teja y Ciudad Caolín.

-Buena vista, Catleya-la felicitó Aloe.

-¡¿Y Ciudad Esmalte?!-gritó asustada Anís.

-En aquel momento era sólo un pueblo-se ajustó las gafas Vero.

-En aquellos tiempos se debatía qué ciudad iba a ser la capital de la región de Teselia. Ambas candidatas eran Ciudad Porcelana y Ciudad Mayólica. Ciudad Porcelana tenía muchos votos a favor por tener puerto y Ciudad Mayólica lo seguía por sus grandes sumas de dinero en diversión y ocio, además de ser la ubicación de la prestigiosa familia Astor. Fue muy disputada la decisión y el Presidente de Teselia tuvo que seleccionarlo a todo o a nada: en las urnas.

-¿Y quién ganó?-preguntó curiosa Anís.

-Hija, obviamente Ciudad Mayólica-dijo sarcásticamente Catleya-. ¿Quién es hoy la capital de Teselia?

-En efecto. Ganó Ciudad Porcelana. Aunque aquellas votaciones estuvieron amañanadas de principio a fin. Los Astor preferían que fuera Ciudad Porcelana para no tener al Presidente todo el rato encima de ellos y pagaron una buena cantidad de dinero a algunos votantes. Aquello quedó en el olvido, hasta que unas cuentas que hizo Lirio en el ayuntamiento lo metió a investigar este fraude y llegó a nuestros oídos. Lo descubrimos hace poco, así que nada se podía hacer. Pero esto es sólo la introducción a lo que os voy a contar. En aquel tiempo había un entrenador muy especial... Iba con su Deino por toda Teselia buscando nuevos retos y se enteró del amaño.

-¿Se lo fue a decir a la Federación?-preguntó Aza.

-Sí, pero en la Federación había mucha gente que trabajaba para los Astor y, por miedo a ellos, le mandaron callar. Este niño se llamaba Gabi y tenía un sentido de la justicia muy bien desarrollado. Siempre iba en busca de la verdad. Gabi era el líder de un grupo de entrenadores de su misma edad que quedaban en Pueblo Biscuit, que antes era un prado con una granja abandonada. Este grupo estaba formado por Yakón, Junco, Lirio, Mirto y yo.

-¡Toma ya!-exclamó Lotto-¡Vaya grupo!

-¡Y vaya si lo era! Jugábamos a ser Líderes de Gimnasio y Campeones como los que se oían en la radio. Unos días luchábamos entre nosotros para ver quien era el más fuerte, y otras veces ayudábamos a los habitantes de alguna aldea.

-No me imagino a Lirio ayudando a una anciana a cruzar la calle...-pensó en voz alta Aza, haciendo reírse un poco a Anís.

-Pero... El tiempo pasaba y los ricos se hacían más ricos y los pobres más pobres... Las ciudades crecían a una velocidad increíble, entre ellas Ciudad Porcelana y, cada vez, la influencia de los Astor en la política era abrumadora. Se daban cuenta que nosotros ayudábamos a otros que no eran ellos y nos mantenieron vigilados. Gabi, viendo esto, decidió enfrentarse a ellos, pero fue derrotado miserablemente. Su Deino acabó muy malherido, al borde de la muerte, y él, po un mal golpe, perdió la visibilidad de un ojo. Mirto intentó detenerle viendo que su Deino no quería luchar más, pero fue en vano... Y Deino murió en combate...

Anís se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar un grito de tristeza y Lotto se apenó viendo la cara triste de la Líder.

-Gabi no volvió a ser el mismo... Se culpó de todo lo que había ocurrido y, sin ninguna razón, se peleó con Mirto. Decía que era un cobarde por no haber ido a ayudarle cuando él le ayudó a capturar un Larvesta en el Castillo Ancestral. Tras esta pelea, no volvimos a ver a Gabi hasta que oímos a Mirto que, al encontrarlo, una gran avalancha cayó encima de él y no pudo salvarlo. Toda nuestra amistad se había ido de un plumazo... Mirto fue condecorado héroe de la región de Teselia por haber salvado a un pueblo de la avalancha y, poco después, fue nombrado Campeón de la región de Teselia por la Asociación de Ligas Pokémon (ALP). Mirto nos nombró a nosotros Líderes de Gimnasio: Lirio de Ciudad Caolín, Junco de Ciudad Teja, Yakón de Ciudad Fayenza y yo de Ciudad Porcelana.

-Un momento-la paró Lotto-. Según el reglamento para que la Liga esté en funcionamiento, debe de haber mínimo ocho Gimnasios.

-Sí. Para Ciudad Loza se ofreció el abuelo de Gerania y para Ciudad Mayólica se dejó a elección de los Astor. Los Astor decidieron construir nuevas ciudades sedes de Gimansios y construyeron Ciudad Gres y parte de Ciudad Esmalte. En Ciudad Esmalte el Líder de Gimnasio era este hombre de aquí-señaló con la barbilla a su marido.

Vero se sonrojó mientras Anís y Lotto le miraban sorprendidos: ¡¿tan fuerte es Vero?!

-Y para Ciudad Gres se escogió a un hombre que entendía los elementos a la perfección, que después sería el abuelo de tres hermanos muy conocidos... Los años pasaron y el ALP pidió a Mirto algo que os involucra a vosotros cuatro: un Alto Mando. El grupo pensamos que escogería a Lirio y a Junco, por ser los más fuertes, pero Mirto decidió sólo escoger a un hombre que había vivido muchas batallas: François Veterán.

Anís saltó sorprendida del asiento al oír el apellido:

-¡¿VETERÁN?!

-¿No lo sabías? Veterán fue Alto Mando y nos instruyó a todos nosotros-la sentó Lotto.

-Ahí va la osa... ¡No me lo puedo creer!-Anís recordó a aquel anciano que conoció el primer día en el Centro Pokémon y que la dijo que nunca escondiera su sonrisa.

-Pues sí, Veterán fue escogido como Alto Mando "provisional"-enfatizó esta palabra Aloe-. Pero esta elección enfadó mucho a Lirio y no han vuelto a ser amigos después de esto.

-Ahora sabemos que no fue porque le rompiera su juguete de Bidoof...-habló en bajo Catleya.

-Según Mirto, él buscaba algo diferente... Esperaba algo... Y era a vosotros-y señaló a los cuatro que estaban sentados en el banco.

-¡¿Y por qué nosotros?!

-Esa pregunta me la llevo haciendo yo desde que te vi-la fulminó con la mirada Catleya mientras pensaba esto.

-¿Mirto esperaba a que nosotros naciéramos? ¿Sabía que íbamos a nacer?-preguntó extrañado Aza.

-No exactamente. Vosotros tenéis algo que Mirto buscó durante mucho tiempo. Cuando murió Gabi, nosotros reaccionamos a nuestra manera y buscamos ideas y respuestas para consolarnos. Mirto se dio cuenta de nuestras personalidades al ver eso y, por eso, buscó personalidades opuestas. Si nos hubiera puesto a nosotros como Alto Mando, esta región hubiera seguido siendo la de años atrás, sin nuevas respuestas, sin nuevas ideas... Para solucionar un problema, es necesario varios puntos de vista. Años después, Mirto conoció a Lotto y empezó a planificar el Alto Mando con ayuda de Veterán poniendo de base a Lotto y a Anís, una hija de sus amigos, que le recordaba mucho a Gabi por su sonrisa y su pureza, según él. Aunque yo también te veía como él cuando ibas a la biblioteca. Tiempo después, los Astor murieron asesinados y el problema del Team Rocket salió a la luz. Aquello hizo que Mirto pensara rápido en los próximos Alto Mando: ya tenía la fuerza y la pureza. Necesitaba a alguien que pensara diferente que los demás, alguien muy inteligente a su manera, necesitaba la lógica por así decirlo, y apareció Aza. Le faltaba un Alto Mando y una llamada desde Sinnoh le ayudó a completar el Alto Mando con Catleya. Con cuatro personas con personalidades completamente opuestas, formó el Alto Mando. Nunca os quitó la vista de encima y nos hablaba de vosotros como si fuérais sus propios hijos. Por eso, Lirio os cogió manía y no entendía como unos niños eran Alto Mando cuando él era más fuerte que ellos.

-¡Un momento! Me estoy perdiendo...-Lotto puso sus manos como si quisiera detener algo-El maestro siempre supo quienes éramos, ¿verdad? Y si Gabi murió por culpa de las ambiciones de la familia de Aza...

-A Mirto nunca le importó de donde proveníais. Os quiso tal y como érais. Se comportó como el padre que tanto tú como Aza perdisteis y como la ayuda que necesita Catleya. Nunca habló mal de ninguno de vosotros. Hablaba de lo mucho que aprendíais y del gran potencial que tenéis en vuestro interior. Es más, hablaba de tal forma que parecía que relataba las historias que Gabi nos contaba en los días de fogata. Lo hacía con tanto orgullo que parecía las aventuras que sus propios hijos vivían.

-Creo que le debemos una disculpa por portarnos tan mal con él...-dijo algo triste Catleya.

-No os lo toméis tan personal. Estáis así de fríos porque no os gusta ver a Mirto triste por la muerte de su pokémon, y a Mirto no le gusta veros así. Así que deberíais volver a ser los de siempre, para que Mirto vuelva a sonreír algun día-sonrió de oreja a oreja Aloe-. Recordadle el porqué os eligió a vosotros. ¡Sed vosotros mismos! Y demostrádselo a cada Líder de Gimnasio, demostradles que Mirto tenía razón al haberos escogido.

Miró a Lotto sonriendo:

-El sonriente, terco y fuerte pupilo de Mirto, aquel que sólo puede sacar la verdadera fuerza a relucir: Lotto Eugen.

-¡¿Cómo que terco?!

-La sensible, feliz e inocente escritora, aquella que puede conmover a los corazones más duros: Anís Antemia.

Anís sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír tal descripción suya.

-La educada, buena y comprensible princesa, aquella que puede entender las penas y las alegrías de la gente leyendo sus mentes: Catleya Durán.

Catleya bajó la cabeza sonriendo y recordando cómo era ella antes.

-Y el impredecible, antento e inteligente croupier, aquel que puede ver a través de las mentiras y que sólo puede ver lo que aquellos con gran determinación ven: Aza Astor.

Aza apoyó su cabeza en su mano y sonrió como él sólo sabía.

-¡Esos sois vosotros! ¡Vosotros sois el Alto Mando de Teselia elegidos personalmente por Mirto! ¡Y a quienes el propio Campeón ha reconocido como los mejores!

-¡Aloe tiene razón!-saltó de su asiento Anís-¡Debemos pagarle a Mirto todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros! ¡¿No creéis vosotros lo mismo?!

Lotto asintió y Catleya y Aza sólo la miraron. Aloe recordó la conversación por el teléfono con Mirto y sonrió:

-Tenías razón, Mirto... Puede que esa chica vuelva a unir al Alto Mando... Y si eso ocurre, será muy interesante verles-pensó para sí Aloe.

Aloe se levantó del escritorio y pronunció unas palabras que la carcaterizaba:

-Hay problemas que no lograréis resolver aunque le déis vueltas y vueltas. Y hay otros cuya respuesta difiere en función de cada persona... Catleya nunca verá un problema igual que lo ve Anís, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, uno no puede evitar sentir curiosidad. La curiosidad es la sal de la vida, ¡es lo que le da sabrosura!

-Aunque también se dice que la curiosidad mató al Meowth...-suspiró Aza, chafando el discurso de Aloe.

-Siempre poniéndole la guinda al pastel...-se pegó una palmada en la cara Lotto.

Viendo que el Alto Mando empezaba a entender el porqué Mirto los había escogido, Aloe decidió seguir hablando:

-Lirio no os considera del Alto Mando. Más bien sois como microbios para él, así que tendréis que derrotarle para hacerle ver que se confunde, o para apoyar Mirto en su apuesta sobre vosotros.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos ir a derrotarle?-preguntó Catleya.

-¿En serio no entendéis el porqué de este viaje?-preguntó Aloe sorprendida mirando a su marido.

No hubo respuesta alguna y Aloe se pegó en la frente:

-Este Mirto... Tan olvidadizo como siempre... O a lo mejor lo habrá hecho a posta-dijo frotándose la barbilla.

-¿Hacer a posta qué?-se picó Lotto.

-Mirto quiere que en este viaje luchéis contra todos los Líderes de Gimnasio.

-Increíble. Acabas de decirnos que confía en nosotros y lo último que has dicho ha sonado todo lo contrario-dijo Aza cruzando los brazos.

-Veréis... Sois más fuertes que los Líderes de Gimnasio, sí... Pero no sois rivales contra Mirto. Es como poner la región de Teselia en manos de una sola persona y eso a Mirto no le gusta. Si alguien quiere atacar la región de Teselia, sólo debe vencer a Mirto. Si ese alguien vence a Mirto, vosotros no podríais hacer nada.

-¿Eso significa que este viaje es para hacernos igual de fuertes que el maestro?-preguntó Lotto arqueando una ceja.

-Igual de fuertes, no... Mierto quiere que le SUPERÉIS en fuerza.

-¿No bastaría sólo con igualarlo?-preguntó algo asustada Anís, ya que ella no llegaba a la altura del Alto Mando.

-Puede que llegue el día de su jubilación y quiere que haya un Alto Mando que sepa auplir al Campeón cuando eso ocurra. ¿Qué pasaría si no sois lo suficientemente fuertes y atacan la región?

-¿No estarás hablando del Equipo Plasma?-la cortó Aza sorprendiendo a todos.

-Vaya... Veo que estáis al corriente...

-El maestro nos ordenó también advertiros de ese equipo. Ya se lo hemos dicho a los trillizos de Ciudad Gres.

-Oryza me contó que intentaron robar el Humo Onírico de los Munna y de los Musharna del Solar de los Sueños para hacer los sueños reales, o algo así...

-¡¿Y no nos dijiste nada?!-se giró Anís sorprendida.

-Tú estabas dormida y hecha polvo por tu entrenamiento...

-Y en Pueblo Terracota consiguieron que mucha gente soltase a sus pokémon para poder oír sus "voces"-enfatizó con los dedos Aza la última palabra.

-Mirto me ha hablado un poco de ellos. Aquí hemos tenido unos sucesos de lo más extraños desde que aparecieron...

Los del Alto Mando pusieron atención en las palabras de Aloe:

-Como he podido comprobar, sólo hubo uno de vosotros que se dio cuenta de lo que les llama la atención a esos caballeros medievales.

-¡Si es la biblioteca, juro que me pongo a montar guardia toda la noche y les mandaré de una patada a la Luna como toquen algún libro!-gritó con llamas en los ojos Anís.

-Eeh... No es eso lo que buscan-sonrió Vero-. Es algo de lo que os hablé en la entrada.

-¿Los folletos?-preguntó Catleya algo confusa.

-¿El museo en sí?-aquella pregunta de Lotto estaba fuera de toda razón.

-Los orbes, ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Por lo visto, si vosotros no tuviérais a alguien como Aza, hubierais protegido los folletos hasta el final. Otro punto a favor de Mirto.

Catleya y Lotto miraron refunfuñando a Aza.

-Me he encontrado al cerrar el museo múltiples raspones en las cerraduras para poder abrir el museo.

-Con ganzúas, ¿no?

-¿Desde cuando tú sabes tanto de robos?-le preguntó molesto Lotto.

-¿Te recuerdo que también los Astor eran los policias de Teselia?

-¡Basta ya los dos!-exclamó Aloe con voz de madre-Pues bien, yo creo, y sólo son conjeturas, que van detrás de la leyenda de Teselia.

-Pero para ello necesitan a los héroes-dijo Catleya sin entender nada.

-Algo me dice que ya deben tener algo. La gente no actúa sin una razón. Se estarían exponiéndo a un peligro por nada...

¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA!

Aquella bocina les sacó de la conversación. La sala se llenó de luces rojas como la de los coches de policías:

-Pues no han tardado mucho la verdad...-suspiró Aza.

-Esto parece un circo con tanta lucecita...-dijo Catleya molesta mientras se ponía la mano en los ojos.

Un científico entró corriendo casi matándose por las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!-preguntó Aloe ayudándole a sostenerse.

-¡S-Señora Aloe! ¡Han robado el cráneo del Dragón!

Todos se sorprendieron, incluso Aza, que creía que lo que habían robado eran los orbes. Rápidamente, todos ellos salieron al museo y pudieron ver al pobre esqueleto de Dragón decapitado siendo observado por varios científicos.

-¡¿Cómo ha conseguido salir?!-gritó Aloe a los dependientes.

-Verá... Hubo una estampida de gente al oír decir a alguine que había helados gratis en el Bar Alma...

-¡Maldición!

Y con esto, los seis salieron fuera para ver a todos los turistas siendo parados por el cordón policial que se había armado por todo el Museo Esmalte. La Agente Mara se acercó a ellos.

-No hemos encontrado el cráneo. Según nuestras investigaciones, debe estar por los alrededores.

-¡Bien! ¡Haremos una batida de búsqueda para encontrar el cráneo!-dijo dirigiéndose a los del Alto Mando.

-¡Pero Aloe! ¡No puede meter a civiles en problemas!

-Agente Mara, estos jóvenes no son simples civiles-respondió con una mirada fulminante.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!-se oyó una voz entre el gentío.

Para desilusión de Aza, el señor Antemia apareció entre los turistas. Este miró a Aza molesto y Aza sólo sonrió:

-Puede que te notasen llegar...

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡BASTA!-se puso entre ellos Anís-¡Esto es grave!

-¡Anís tiene razón! ¡No tengo tiempo para niñeces ahora! ¡Haremos tres grupos! ¡Lotto y Catleya, mirad la Ruta 3!

Ambos Alto Mandos, asustados por la personalidad de Aloe, asintieron mientras se iban.

-¡Aza y Anís, mirad el Bosque Azulejo! ¡Vero y yo miraremos Ciudad Esmalte! ¡No quiero que esos caciques se marchen!

Anís se sintió muy asustada ante Aloe y Aza sonrió descaradamente:

-Es una pérdida de tiempo buscar en la ciudad. Si robas algo, lo primero que haces es alejarte de la escena del crimen. Yo pondría más hombres en las rutas. Aunque mi ruleta se decanta más por el Bosque Azulejo gracias a sus frondosos árboles para esconderse.

-¡Por eso os mando a vosotros! ¡No quiero un fracaso!

-¡Sí, señora!-respondió Anís con una pose militar.

Cuando ambos iban a salir corriendo, una voz les paró:

-¡Un momento!-detrás de ellos estaba con los brazos cruzados el señor Antemia-No voy a dejar que un animal como tú vaya con mi hija.

-A mí tampoco me agrada que vaya conmigo.

-¡Pues vente tú también, papá! ¡Pero rápido!

Esto cayó como una loseta en ambos hombres.

-¿Estás loca, hija? ¡Es un Astor!

-¡Pero es mi compañero!-respondió rotunda Anís-¡¿Venís o no?!

Ambos se miraron gruñendo y salieron corriendo. Lo que más le extrañó al señor Antemia es que Anís no veía a Aza como una amenaza, sino como un compañero... ¿Sería que Aza no era tan Astor después de todo?

-Oye...-le interrumpió sus pensamientos Aza mientras corrían-Ten cuidado y no mueras.

-Gracias... Lo tendré...-sonrió un poco el señor Antemia.

-Lo digo porque luego hay que firmar muchos papeles.

-¡UN ASTOR ES DE CABO A RABO!-pensó el señor Antemia enfadado por haber caído en la trampa de su peor enemigo, sin saber que su peor enemigo estaba en aquel bosque...

AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO 15! ME COSTÓ MUCHO POR CULPA DE NO TENER MICROSOFT WORD Y TENER QUE HACERLO EN OTRO FORMATO...

EN FIN... LOTTO HA VENCIDO A ALOE DE LA FORMA MÁS SIMPLE, DE UN GOLPE, Y PARTE DEL PASADO DE TESELIA SALE A LA LUZ... ¿QUÉ REPERCUSIÓN TENDRÁ EL PASADO CON EL PRESENTE? ¿Y QUIÉN ES GABI? ¿POR QUÉ LO HE INCLUIDO?

NO VEO A VERO DE LÍDER, PERO NO TENÍA A MÁS GENTE XD Y ASÍ, SIN MÁS, HE RELATADO PARTE DEL PASADO DE MIRTO... PUES BIEN XD

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SALTARÁN CHISPAS ENTRE EL ANTEMIA ESTE Y AZA EN EL BOSQUE... NO ME GUSTARÍA SER ANÍS!

MINO KAZE: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA! LA VERDAD ES QUE YO TAMBIÉN TARDO MUCHO EN LEER OTRAS, PERO NO PASA NADA! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO :D

MANOLOADRI1: GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS! NO SÉ SI ANÍS LLEGARÁ A LUCHAR CONTRA ALOE (AUNQUE ERA LA IDEA), PERO YA VERÉ... Y SOBRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, PARA MÍ TAMBIÉN ERA EL CHICO, PERO HAY GENTE QUE TAMBIÉN ELIGE A LA CHICA, ASÍ QUE POR ESO LO INCLUÍ (AUNQUE A MI TAMBIÉN ME SUENE RARO)

MEIMEI11: QUE BIEN VOLVER A VERTE! YO EMPIEZO LAS CLASES LA SEMANA QUE VIENE Y ESPERO PODER COMPAGINARLO CON LA HISTORIA :D ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTASE LOS CAPÍTULOS Y ESPERO QUE ESTE NO SE QUEDE CORTO :D


	16. Chapter 16: ¿Amigos o enemigos?

_**CAPÍTULO 16: ¿AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS?**_

_-¡El cráneo ha sido robado!-_

(Ruta 3)

-¡Nada!-gritó Catleya mientras buscaba en un arbusto.

-¡Aquí tampoco!-gritó Lotto mirando dentro de una papelera.

-Clarooo... Roban algo y lo tiran a la basura-dijo sarcásticamente Catleya mientras se aercaba a su compañero.

-El maestro me enseñó que cuando buscas algo, suele estar en el lugar más inesperado.

-Sí. Ya. Seguro...

Ambos llevaban un rato buscando de arriba abajo por toda la Ruta 3 el cráneo del Dargón que fue robado de Ciudad Esmalte. Era ya de noche y sólo se valían de la luz de la Luna para dar caza a aquellos ladrones antes de que escapasen. Muchos de sus pokémon se ofrecieron a ayudar, pero volvían derrotados por el cansancio sin ninguna luz que pudieran arrojar en aquel extraño caso de robo...

-Si fuera el Equipo Plasma, ¿para qué querrán un cráneo?-preguntó Catleya sentándose en una roca y suspirando intentándose quitar el agotamiento con aquel suspiro.

-No lo sé... Pero lo que sí sabemos es que están interesados en los orbes-respondió Lotto mirando por los alrededores.

-Unos orbes y el cráneo de un Dragón... ¿Qué tendrán de especial para que los quieran?

-¡¿Y si el cráneo era para atraer la atención por las rutas y dejar el museo libre para robar los orbes?!-saltó Lotto, casi estrellándose con una rama.

-No creo... No son tan listos-sonrió Catleya-. Si fuera el caso, Aza ya hubiera ido al museo pero, por lo que he oído, se ha ido al Bosque Azulejo con la escritora gritona y el padre de ésta.

-Me preocupa...-bajó la cabeza Lotto al oír aquello.

-¿Quién? ¿Aza? ¿Piensas que por ser de familias enfrentadas puede volver a pelearse con el señor Antemia?

-No. Él no me peocupa... Me preocupa Anís...-respondió mientras miraba por debajo del puente, inexplicablemente.

-¿La escritora?-se extrañó Catleya-Bueno... Se puede volver a poner en medio...

-No lo digo por eso... Antes de que tú vinieras, el maestro nos mandaba a Aza y a mí entrenar en la Calle Victoria. Allí había unos fugitivos y nosotros sólo teníamos 10 años...

-¿No se lo contásteis a Mirto?

-El maestro se fue a buscar unas cosas por la región y nos dejó a cargo de la Liga. Ya sabes cómo es...

-Sí... Me lo puedo imaginar...

Catleya recordó que siempre Mirto se iba de la Liga y se la dejaba a cargo de ellos con la misma frase: ¡Ocupaos vosotros de la Liga, ¿de acuerdo?! Normal que más de un Líder o entrenador le haya perdido el respeto, entre ellos Aza...

-Tuvimos un combate feroz... Pero Aza no me ayudó en nada... ¡Luchaba contra mí! Aza nunca fue de los de trabajo en equipo y acabé malherido-y se abrió su chaqueta enseñando una gra cicatriz en el pecho.

-¡¿Te la hizo Aza?!

-No. Fue uno de los enemigos, pero Aza lo vio venir y no me lo dijo. Cuando terminamos el combate, me dijo que me utilizó como señuelo para poder cargar el ataque. Mirto le pegó tal regañina que le prohibió volver a ir con alguien a entrenar.

-¿Y temes que utilice a la escritora como te utilizó a ti?

-Recuerda que son familias enfrentadas, así que no se contendrá...

Lotto se estiró y miró el cielo estrellado. Catleya pudo leer la mente del luchador y supo que deseaba que apareciera en cualquier momento una estrella fugaz para pedir un deseo: que no les ocurra nada a sus dos compañeros...

(Bosque Azulejo)

Los tres entrenadores se metieron en el bosque para encontrarse a varios entrenadores y sus pokémon que venían de Ciudad Porcelana a pasar la noche en Ciudad Esmalte.

-Vaya... Nunca había visto a tanta gente... Excepto en las exposiciones-dijo asombrada Anís.

-Gracias al Gimnasio, viene mucha gente aquí, hija.

-El censo lo puedes encontrar en el Ayuntamiento un día que tengas tiempo-dijo sarcásticamente Aza mirando el bosque.

Anís aprendió de Lotto a no hacer caso a los sarcasmos de Aza, aunque estos, a veces, la parecían muy graciosos y se rio un poco por lo bajo. En cambio, el señor Antemia le fulminó con la mirada... ¡No le hacía nada de gracia tener que ir con un enemigo suyo jurado!

-¿Sabes ya dónde está el cráneo?-preguntó Anís esperando a que Aza hiciera uno de sus trucos para resolver cosas.

-No soy adivino ni tampoco me gustaría serlo...

-Pues vaya... Menudo Astor que no encuentra un hueso en todo el bosque...-se rió por lo bajo el señor Antemia.

Pero su comentario fue ignorado vilmente por Aza, que se acercó a un camino secundario que daba a un lugar lleno de hierba espesa y troncos huecos y caídos que hacían las veces de un puente.

-Algo me dice que pueden estar aquí...

-¡Eres alucinante! ¡Tu conocimiento nunca falla!-gritó de emoción Anís sin darse cuenta que su padre se enfadaba más viéndola entusiasmarse por un Astor.

-No. Lo digo por esta placa con una P azul-apuntó al suelo Aza a una placa del Equipo Plamsa.

-Ahh... Pues bien-Anís se sentía una estúpida por no haberla visto.

-¡Pues no hay nada más que decir!-dijo autoritario el señor Antemia-¡Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez!

-Pero deberíamos ir con cuidado... Hay mucho árbol-dijo preocupada Anís a su padre.

-Si os perdeis, será un embrollo después buscaros-suspiró Aza mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¡¿Y qué propones, maldito vampiro?!-se mosqueó el señor Antemia mientras Anís le agarrara para que no pegara a Aza.

-Propongo sentarnos y no llamar mucho la atención. Aquí, los árboles oyen...-dijo mientras se ponían un dedo en la boca y miraba a un árbol de reojo.

Los dos se sentaron enfrente de él, aunque el señor Antemia lo hizo después de gruñir unas cuantas cosas.

-Tengo algo de conocimientos de supervivencia... Tuve que estar durante cinco días en un bosque sin comida ni agua.

-¡¿Y si tenías hambre o sed?!

-Lo tenía que cazar yo todo.

-Pues vaya rituales tan raros hacéis los Astor...

-Fue el día que los mataron-al oír eso, el señor Antemia palideció y Anís tragó saliva-. Bueno, a lo que voy... Había muchos pokémon enemigos y tuve que inventarme con mis pokémon una contraseña para saber si eramos aliados o eran enemigos. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer-dijo levantando un dedo.

-¿Y qué contraseña ponemos?-preguntó curiosa Anís.

Aza sonrió al oír eso:

-La contraseña será...

(Ciudad Esmalte)

La Agente Mara volvió al museo sin nuevas noticias del robo del cráneo. Allí, se encontraba Vero custodiando los dos orbes como le ordenó Aloe al darse cuenta que podía ser una distracción para robarlos.

-¿Aún no se sabe nada, agente?-dijo temblando Vero, pensando que algún asesino podía ir a por él para robar los orbes.

-No...-suspiró con impotencia la Agente Mara-Hemos revisado cada milímetro de la ciudad y no hay ni rastro del cráneo...

Pero, al levantar la cabeza, algo la distrajo. Era una bola negra que sobresalía del techo:

-¡Eso es! ¡Las cámaras nos podrán decir algo!-gritó entusiasmada la policía.

-¡La sala de vigilancia está bajo las escaleras! ¡Vayamos a ver!

Ambos fueron corriendo hacia las enormes escaleras para meterse debajo de ellas. Allí había una puerta blindada que para abrirla se necesitaba una contraseña de números que sólo muy pocos sabían. Tras teclear los números, la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo enseñando el interior de la sala. Había muchas pantalla en la pared en las que se veía cada milímetro de aquel museo y un panel de mandos lleno de botones que se iluminaban de vez en cuando. Vero se acercó al panel y empezó a teclear para hallar alguna pista del robo, pero...

-E-Esto es imposible...-dijo asustado apartándose de los botones.

-¿Cuál es imposible?

-Esta sala es todo un ordenador que no se conecta para nada al exterior. Nos lo enviaron desde Silph Co. ¡No se puede acceder a él y tampoco se puede borrar nada!

-¡Eso quiere decir...!

-Han borrado todos los archivos de hoy...

Ambos miraron al suelo frustrados. Vero empezó a sentir miedo porque no entendía cómo unos caballeros medievales podían abrir aquel lugar y borrarles justamente los archivos que ellos necesitaban. Había entre ellos alguien o algo que era un genio... Alguien que podía ser más que una simple amenaza...

-No los han borrado-oyeron una voz detrás de ellos.

Al girarse, vieron a Aloe entrando a la sala y acercándose a los paneles. Parecía algo molesta y los que estaban en la sala entendieron que la Líder no había hallado pista alguna del robo en Ciudad Esmalte.

-Si hubieran querido camuflar el robo, sólo hubiera bastado borrar la escena del robo, pero han borrado todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. O más bien, nos han robado las imágenes de lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

-¡Pero eso no tiene sentido!-gritó Mara al oír aquel comentario-¡¿Para qué robarlas si se pueden borrar?! ¡Es como si nos estuvieran incitando a que sospecháramos de ellos!

-Agente Mara, ¿sabe usted quienes son ellos?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es el Equipo Plasma! ¡Los investigamos después de lo que ocurrió en Pueblo Terracota! ¡Es una banda de criminales que desean liberar a los pokémon para conquistar Teselia!

-Va más allá de sus investigaciones, Agete Mara. Este asunto no es nada sencillo. Me informaron de que intentaron robar Humo Onírico para hacer realidad su sueños y conquistar así Teselia. Pensé que sus intenciones eran robar robar los orbes, pero... ¿Para qué querrán un cráneo?

-No es un simple cráneo, querida. Es un cráneo de Dragón. Tenemos más expuestos en el museo, pero han ido expresamente a por ese.

-Los orbes... Un cráneo de Dragón... ¿Qué relación tendrán?-intentaba concentrarse la Agente Mara.

-Lo que sí sabemos es que hay algo en esa grabación que les importa mucho para que la hayan robado y no borrado...-se giraba Aloe hacia las cámaras con una mano en la barbilla-¿Qué podrá ser?

-¡Puede que fuera lo que ocurrió cuando Aza y yo fuimos a ver los orbes! ¡El Orbe Claro empezó a brillar! Pero cuando volví, no brillaba...

Aloe empezó a razonar sobre ese punto:

-El Orbe Claro brilló... Pero ellos no podían saber cuándo brillaría... Entonces, ¿por qué es tan valiosa esas imágenes?-pensaba Aloe.

-_¡Y entonces un chaval llamado N les atacó diciendo que quería acabar con la Liga!-_resonó esta frase de Anís mientras la contaba sus aventuras en la cabeza de la Líder.

-Soltar a los pokémon... Un chaval obsesionado con soltarlos y acabar con la Liga... ¡¿Y si...?!-Aloe saltó y se giró hacia ellos-¡Ya sé por qué han robado esas imágenes! ¡Podrían haberlas borrado y punto, pero hoy ha ocurrido algo inusual!

-¿Que el Orbe Claro ha brillado?-intentaba la Agente Mara enteder algo.

-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay para que el Orbe Claro brille?

-Pocas-dijo Vero algo confuso.

-¿Y cuántas posibilidades hay que "ellos" vengan a retar un Gimnasio?-sonrió Aloe intentando que Vero cayera en la cuenta.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo que ellos querían era...!

-En efecto. Sus planes dieron un giro porque no sospechaban, ni nadie sospecha, que entrenadores como ellos vengan a retar un Gimnasio. Así que decidieron coger esos datos para tener conocimientos sobre "ellos".

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ellos quieren destruirles porque les ven como una amenaza!

La Agente Mara miraba a los dos sin entender nada. ¿Quiénes eran "ellos"?

-No hay tiempo que perder-dijo andando hacia la puerta y sacando un teléfono de su delantal-. El Equipo Plasma estará usando ese cráneo como señuelo para atraerlos a una trampa. Les quieren a ellos, no al cráneo.

-¿Y a quien vas a llamar?

-Llamaré a esa persona para que nos ayude-guiñó un ojo Aloe para hacer entender a Vero de quién hablaba.

El matrimonio salió de la sala dejando tras de sí una Agente Mara algo confusa, por no decir muy confusa:

-Pues bien... ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué pasa aquí?

(Bosque Azulejo)

-¡¿Tú estás loco o qué?!-gritó el señor Antemia-¡Ni muerto pienso decir esa contraseña!

-¡Pero papá! ¡Es la única forma para no perdernos!

-Que la utilices o no es tu problema...-se levantó Aza del suelo-Y ahora vámonos, que con tus chillidos les habrás atraído.

Tras gruñir, el señor Antemia, junro con Anís, se levantó. Nada más levantarse, un tornado de hojas los envolvió.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

-¡Es Ciclón Hoja! ¡Nos están atacando! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-¡No se necesita un máster para saberlo!-sacó una pokéball Aza-¡Sal Scrafty!

El pokémon Siniestro-Lucha se materializó dentro del tornado.

-¡Quítanos de encima este tornado!

Scrafty, obediente siempre a las órdenes de su entrenador, pegó una Patada Baja para alejar las hojas. Cuando todo se calmó, Aza se dio cuenta que los dos Antemias no estaban.

-Genial. Ahora me toca hacer de niñera y buscarles... Aunque-Aza sonrió fríamente-, esto era lo que quería.

Aza empezó a andar bosque adentro obervando cada movimiento de plantas sospechoso... No porque hubiera uno del Equipo Plasma ahí, sino porque allí abundaban los bichos y era lo último que quería ver...

En otra parte del bosque, Anís se levantó de una gran montaña de hojas y se sacudió todas las de la cara para ver que ninguno de sus acompañantes estaban a su lado. Cuando se sentía sola, Anís sacaba a su fiel Chandelure, aquel pokémon que siempre estuvo y estrá con ella hasta el final, y esta no era una excepción...

-¡Chandelure, sal!

El pokémon Candelabro se materializó y la ayudó a bajar de la montaña de hojas.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Pero no hay que bajar la guardia! ¡Estamos en una misión ultrasecreta para encontrar un cráneo robado!-se emocionó Anís-¡Y necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlo! ¡¿Qué me dices, amigo?!

Anís extendió su mano para chocar contra uno de los "brazos" de Chandelure. Ambos sonrieron y cuando intentaron andar, Anís resbaló con una hoja y se metió de lleno en la montaña de hojas. Chandelure, asustado, se metió dentro para buscarla.

-Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un resbalón-agradecía dentro de la montaña a su Chandelure, pero unas pisadas la hizo abrir un pequeño agujero para ver el exterior.

Por delante de la montaña pasó un grupo del Equipo Plasma bien posicionados con un anciano a la cabeza. Uno del grupo se giró hacia la montaña de hojas para ver si había alguien dentro. Anís, asustada viendo cómo aquel hombre se acercaba a ella, empezó a andar hacia atrás entre las hojas para que no la viera, con la mala suerte de caer por una cuesta directamente hacia unos setos junto con Chandelure. El soldado empezó a quitar hojas, para encontrarse con un Minccino, que salió corriendo.

-Solo era un Minccino, señor.

-No hay que actuar de tal manera. Recuerda que, según los informes de los que están a la entrada, ha entrado dos miembros del Alto Mando junto con el señor Antemia. De esta forma, podrían ver que estamos nervisos y eso les da ventaja. Aunque hay que ser precavido de vez en cuando...-dijo el anciano observando la maleta negra...

Anís respiró tranquila mirando la cuesta por la que había caido hacia un seto de Bayas Aranjas. Se había salvado de una buena, pero unas pisadas la hicieron esconderse otra vez en el seto.

-Que no me vea, por favor...-imploraba a los legendarios mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos.

Lo que no sabía es que esas pisadas venían de Aza, que al ver el seto moverse de tal forma, pensó que un Scolipede estaría dentro de él. Vacilando, se puso detrás de Scrafty, el cuál miraba el seto acechando que algo saliera de él.

-Scrafty, no es hora de luchar...-intentaba no temblar Aza-Hay que encontrar ese maldito cráneo.

Pero haciendo caso omiso, se acercó para inspeccionar el seto. El susto de muerte llegó cuando un Chandelure salió y utilizó Bola Sombra contra él. Scrafty retrocedióa tiempo y utilizó Tajo Umbrío para tirarlo al suelo y dejarlo medio debilitado. Aza miraba todo desde el suelo intentando recuperar el aire perdido por el susto pensando que era un bicho pero, de pronto, una voz le hizo que se pegara una palmada en la cara.

-¡No le mates, por favor! ¡Es mi amigo!-se puso delante de Chandelure Anís con las manos abiertas y los ojos cerrados.

Scrafty cruzó sus brazos y Aza se levantó poniéndose a la ofensiva.

-¡Escritora!

Anís abrió los ojos para verle. Rápidamente, sonrió y se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Es un alivio!

-¡No te acerques! ¡Si te atreves a acercarte, te inmovilizo!

Anís se asustó de los chillidos de Aza.

-Dime la contraseña.

-"La familia Astor es, sin duda, la mejor que ha existido, existe y existirá".

Ambos se observaron y Aza suspiró poniéndose al lado de Scrafty.

-Ten en cuenta que el enemigo puede estar disfrazado, por eso he reaccionado de esa manera.

-Claro... Lo entiendo...

-Da a Chandelure una Bayas Aranjas para que se recupere. Hay que seguir.

Anís cogió unas bayas y se las dio a Chandelure, quién se levantó lleno de energía. Los dos siguieron andando por el bosque, pero Anís caminaba vacilante detrás de Aza, y Aza, por su parte, intentaba ocultar su miedo a los bichos...

-¿Y mi padre?

-No lo sé. No lo he visto.

-¡Tal vez lo ha atrapado el Equipo Plasma! ¡Les he visto ahí arriba con un anciano?

-¿Un anciano?-Aza recordó al Sabio Blau que conoció en el Solar de los Sueños-Así que hay más...

-¿Más de qué?

-De nada. No lo des importancia. Ahora hay que ir a por el cráneo y salir de aquí.

-¡¿Y mi padre?!

-Si está con ellos, lo encontramos y punto.

-¡¿Y si no está?! ¡Es sólo una suposición!

-La vida está llena de suposiciones. Que aciertes o no, ya es cosa de tu suerte.

-¡¿Y si está malherido?! ¡¿O mucho peor?!

-Suposición...

-¡¿Y si...?!

-Más suposición-intentaba pasar de Anís.

-¡No me evites...!

Pero el brazo de Aza la detuvo. Delante de ella, unos matorrales se movían de forma brusca. Chandelure y Scrafty se pusieron en modo ofensivo delante de sus entrenadores. Enfrente de ellos salió un Carracosta con el señor Antemia detrás de él.

-¡Esto era ya lo que me faltaba! ¡Un Astor y ahora esto!

-¡Papá! ¡¿Estás bien?!-gritó alegre Anís.

Pero la cara de Aza no cambió en absoluto. Lo miraba sospechosamente de arriba abajo.

-La contraseña.

-¿Es necesaria?-preguntó el señor Antemia picado.

-¡Papá! ¡Tienes que decirla! ¡Sino, no sabemos si eres tú!

El señor Antemia suspiró desilusionado. No podía decirle que no ha su hija.

-"La familia Astor es, sin duda, la mejor que ha existido, existe y existirá".

Anís sonrió aliviada sabiendo que su padre estaba a salvo, pero algo la desconcertó de Aza. Sonreía fríamente y Scrafty pareció leerle la orden que le mandaba. Scrafty atacó a Carracosta con un fuerte Patada Baja que le tiró debilitado contra el señor Antemia.

-¡Aza! ¡¿Qué haces?!-gritó Anís asustada.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Aza al señor Antemia.

-¡¿Has perdido la memoria o qué?! ¡Hija! ¡Él es un enemigo!

Anís empezó a confundirse y no sabía en quién confiar, pero Aza la sacó de sus dudas:

-Tu padre nunca hubiera dicho la contraseña ni loco. Es muy orgulloso, por eso puse esa.

-¿Entonces sabías que nos espiaban?

-Sí. Por eso me senté cerca de ese árbol hueco. Sabía que había alguien escondido. Solo les valía aprenderse la contraseña, pero nunca podrían aprender la personalidad de tu padre en un segundo. Se pensaban que habíamos caido en su trampa, pero son ellos los que han caido en la mía. Además, Carracosta no habría caido ante tal ataque a la primera. Sólo un pokémon tipo normal o siniestro hubiera caido a la primera.

El Carracosta y el señor Antemia gruñeron y se convirtieron en dos Dittos. Detrás de unos arbustos aparecieron dos soldados que regresaron a sus Dittos.

-Eres muy listo...

-¡Pero no permitiremos que nos atrapéis!

Los dos soldados lanzaron sus pokéballs revelando un Liepard y un... Venipede.

-¡Vaya! ¡Uno de tipo siniestro y otro de tipo bicho! ¡Está claro que quieren acabar con nosotros! ¿No, Aza?

Pero en menos de un segundo, Aza había desaparecido del lugar. Anís lo vio detrás de un árbol agarrado con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ah, sí...-sonrió Anís-Tienes fobia a los pokémon tipo bicho.

-¡Liepard, Tajo Umbrío contra Chandelure!

-¡Chandelure, esquívalo!

Chandelure lo esquivó rápidamente.

-¡Venipede, usa Picadura contra Scrafty!

-¡Scrafty, utiliza Patada Baja!

El soladado empezó a reírse.

-¡Está tan asustado que no se acuerda que los ataque tipo Lucha son poco efectivos contra los de tipo bicho!

Pero se calló al ver a Liepard caer debilitado al suelo.

-Nunca dije que ese ataque fuera para esa cosa...

Aza se acercó al combate vacilando un poco. El soldado regresó a Liepard refunfuñando.

-¡Mucho querer soltar a los pokémon, pero vosotros también les tenéis metidos en pokéballs!

-¡Cállate niñata! ¡Venipede, Disparo de Mora!

Pero el Disparo de Mora fue directo hacia los entrenadores y los ató a un árbol.

-¡Ja! ¡No dije para quién iba ese Disparo de Mora!

-Es de tontos repetir la misma jugada-suspiró Aza picando al soldado-. ¿Por qué no les enseñas tu nuevo ataque?

Anís se sorprendió ante el comentario de Aza y miró a Chandelure. Ambos sonrieron y asintieron:

-¡Chandelure, Lanzallamas!

Y de un fuerte Lanzallamas, noqueó al Venipede. El soldado, frustrado, devolvió al Venipede a su pokéball.

-¡Lo vais a pagar!

Los solados lanzaron varias pokéballs de donde salían Minccino, Venipede, Ditto, Purrloin, Pidove...

-¡Son muchísimos!-gritó asustada Anís.

-Si pudiera coger mis pokéballs...-se intentaba soltar del árbol Aza.

-¡Surf!-se oyó de pronto.

Una gran ola se llevó a todos los pokémon dejándolos debilitados por lo débiles que eran. Anís levantó la vista para volver a ver a su padre saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

-¿Es él?

-¡ASTOR! ¡NO PIENSO DECIR LA CONTRASEÑA NI MUERTO, ASÍ QUE PUEDES ATACARME SI QUIERES!

-Ahora sí que es él.

Carracosta los soltó de un Roca Afilada y Anís le dio un fuerte abrazo:

-¡Papá! ¡Menos mal!

-Ya pasó todo-la devolvía el abrazo su padre mientras sonreía.

Disimuladamente, Aza observaba aquella escena, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos y de tristeza...

-¡Lo lamentaréis!-gritó mojado uno de los soldados.

-¡Destruiremos la Liga y nos vengaremos!

Los tres se impresionaron y el soldado le metió un puñetazo al otro en la cabeza.

-¡Cazurro! ¡Eso es un secreto!

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Mejor nos vamos antes de que digas algo más! ¡Yamask, utiliza Tinieblas!

Al salir, Yamask expulsó unas ondas que molestó a la mayoría de los presentes, que tuvieron que taparse los oídos, excepto Scrafty, que no le hacía efecto... Al parar, vieron cómo los soldados no estaban:

-¿Viste por donde se fueron?-le preguntó Aza a Scrafty.

Scrafty asintió y señaló hacia un tronco hueco que hacía de puente.

-Ya veo...

Los tres devolvieron a sus pokémon a sus pokéball y decidieron emprender su persecución.

-Debes admitir, papá, que Aza es todo un genio.

-No lo admitiré.

-¡Pero, papá...!

-Y espero que no le hayas hecho nada a mi hija-le fulminó con la mirada.

-No valdría la pena hacerla ni daño... Aunque me alivia que haya sido ella la que estaba detrás del seto y no ese personaje...

(Salida del Bosque Azulejo)

-Aloe me llamó para ayudar a unos amigos suyos de una panda de delincuentes que han robado el cráneo del Dragón... ¡Manchan con sus sucios planes este hermoso lugar habitado por seres hermosos!

La persona cogió aire y extendió sus manos:

-Por supuesto, hablo de los hermosos y cariñosos pokémon bichos...

_-¿Quién será esta persona que dice amar mucho a los pokémon bicho? ¿Traerá alegrías o problemas al grupo de Anís?-_

SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO EL CURSO NO ME DEJA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR...

ESTE CAPÍTULO HE INTENTADO HACERLO UN POCO MÁS LARGO PARA COMPENSAR LA TARDANZA Y HE COGIDO ALGUNAS IDEAS SOBRE VUESTROS COMENTARIOS PORQUE NO ANDABA MUY INSPIRADA :D

ME DIVIERTE MUCHO ESCRIBIR SOBRE EL GRUPO DE ANÍS XD SOBRE TODO PORQUE ES UN BUEN LUGAR PARA HACER ESCENAS SOBRE LA FOBIA DE AZA Y ENFRENTAMIENTOS ENTRE EL ANTEMIA Y AZA XD SE ENTERARÁ ALGÚN DÍA LA AGENTE MARA DE LO QUE HABLABA ALOE Y VERO? YO CREO QUE NO XD

MANOLOADRI1: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS! Y ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA! CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO, ECHARÉ UNA VISTA A TU HISTORIA :D

MEIMEI11: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO! ME PARECE UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS INTERESANTES POR AHORA PORQUE CUENTA UN PASADO ALGO OCULTO SOBRE TESELIA, PERO... CÓMO REPERCUTIRÁ EN EL PRESENTE? :D

BELLE-BW03: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS! ME ENCANTA EL RUMBO QUE TOMA LA HISTORIA A MI TAMBIÉN Y ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE A TI! MET LOS PROTAGONISTAS DEL JUEGO PORQUE QUIERO INSPIRARLO UN POCO EN LA TRAMA DE LOS JUEGOS... A VER COMO SALE! Y SIGUE CON TU FANFIC QUE ESTÁ MUY BIEN Y MUY INTERESANTE! ARRIBA A.M.A.N.T.E.S! XD

MINO KAZE: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO! YA ESCRIBIRÉ ALGO MÁS SOBRE EL PASADO DE MIRTO, AUNQUE NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN... PERO ME GUSTÓ MUCHO CÓMO QUEDÓ! LO DE LOS BICHOS LO HE INCLUIDO AL LEER TU COMENTARIO Y ME PARECIÓ UNA BUENA IDEA! GRACIAS POR DARME TU OPINIÓN Y ALGUNA IDEA :D

TODO COMENTARIO, OPINIÓN, IDEA... ES BIENVENIDA :D


End file.
